


Ice Rises and Fire to Meet It

by ThirstOrder3987



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren as Elsa (Disney), Castles, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, It's a Disney crossover. What else do you expect?, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), No really go see your dentist after you read this., Royalty, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstOrder3987/pseuds/ThirstOrder3987
Summary: Newly crowned King Kylo of Arendelle locks himself away in an ice castle of his own making after his coronation doesn’t go as planned. Though his twin sister Princess Jaina is determined to make him see sense, it turns out local ice farmer Rey is just what Ben needs to find the balance his soul has craved since he was a child.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 94
Kudos: 104





	1. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Rey and the Solo twins childhoods couldn’t be any more different, all three of them learn hard lessons in loss as their worlds tear their parents away just when they need them most.  
> 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/wMSHdDy)  
> 
> 
> ***Suggested Listening***  
> To fully immerse yourself in the world of Arendelle, try some Frozen II ambience to accompany your reading. https://youtu.be/B8NaprgcC9c
> 
> If you want a more winter vibe, this one is fabulous too. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RHTt4_XVVU  
> 

“She’ll be safe here.” Varis assured his wife. “The trolls of the forest are sworn to protect young ones and raise them as their own in times of trouble. This will be the best place for her.”

“I know….” Amara said, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. “I just.. now that it’s come to it… I don’t know how I’ll bring myself to leave her…”

“Find the strength you need in knowing it’s the right thing to do.” Her husband said firmly, taking her hand. “We can’t take her where we’re going, the journey is too dangerous. We’re not even sure we’ll make it ourselves. There’s no chance a child as small as she would survive if Runeard finds us. You _know ___that.”

“Chief Varis, Cheiftainess Amara-“ A troll said, entering the trunk of the Tree of Magic. The hollow space inside it’s trunk would be what their daughter would call home from now on. “Your riders are waiting and the winds are rising. You’ll need to hurry to make it out while the seas are calm enough to sail under cover of darkness.”

The time had come Amara had dreaded- the time to leave her daughter with the only people who could ensure her survival in the face of those hunting their kind to extinction. 

King Runeard of Arendelle had been ruthless in his attempts to eradicate the Northuldra people from the land, after surviving what he called “an attempt on his life”. The Northuldra of course knew better, not that it helped them against his henchmen. Unfortunately Runeard had his eye specifically set on Varis and Amara as the leaders of their tribe. To save themselves, she and her husband would need to flee across the ocean. Even still, the brutal king had vowed to send his agents to the ends of the Earth to find them. If he were to find them, Rey would be safer hidden away. Her daughter’s only guaranteed chance at survival was to be raised by the guardians of the forest- a tribe of woodland trolls people like King Runeard wrote off as myths. 

“Be brave my little Rey.” Amara said, her voice shaking as she kissed her sleeping toddler on the forehead. “We’ll meet again someday my sweet girl. I believe that.”

***** 

Four years later, Ruenard’s ruthlessness had been his undoing in the end. Now, the residents of Arendelle were ruled by a new King- Runeard’s son Han. 

On this particular morning as it was most mornings, the king’s daughter Princess Jaina woke up just before the crack of dawn. Right away she snuck out of her bedroom, tiptoeing down the hall to find her twin brother. 

“Ben!” She whispered as her head popped up beside his bed. “BEN!” She said louder, noticing he hadn't moved. 

Her brother lay sleeping as soundly as he had before. 

“Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!” Jaina said as she crawled on top of him, shaking him awake. 

“Jaina! Go back to sleep!” He protested. 

“I just CAN’T” She said, flopping down on top of him. 

Her brother groaned at the unwelcome gesture, still unwilling to move.

“The sky is awake! So I’M awake! So I have to PLAY!” She signed dramatically, throwing a hand to her forehead.

“Go play by yourself!” Ben replied, shoving his sister off of him and dumping her onto the floor. 

“Ugh!” Jaina huffed, landing with a thud. Suddenly her eyes brightened. She knew just what would get his attention. 

In an instant she’d climbed back up into her brother’s bed, brushing his dark curls out of his eyes as she got right in his face with what she said next. 

“Oh Beeeen... Do you want to build a _snowman?” ___

The little prince’s eyes shot open at that proposition, his fingers tingling with energy as a smile spread across his face.

Minutes later the two ran down the stairs together, their hushed giggles echoing through the halls. 

“Do the magic! Do the magic!” Jaina said, jumping up and down as they entered the great hall. 

Ben slowly spun his hands around each other, a cyclone of blue and green sparks appearing between them. Jaina’s eyes went wide as a snowball appeared as part of the display.

Ben threw the magical bundle he’d created up in the air. Upon hitting the ceiling, the bundle burst into a cascade of sparks shooting out in all directions. The sparks began raining down around them, glittering as they transformed into snow flurries.

“This is AMAZING!” Jaina cheered, her hands waving above her head as she ran around. 

“Watch THIS!” Ben insisted, stomping on the ground covering the floor in ice.

Moments later the two were gliding around, laughing and giggling as they made the most of Ben’s winter wonderland. Banks of snow appeared here and there at his command, the space becoming more and more beautiful as his confidence in his powers grew. 

“He’s so cute!” Jaina squeeled, hugging the round little snowball creature Ben had rolled into shape. “What’s his name?”

“Ben Ball the 8th! He’s the eighth snowball man we’ve made!”

“BB-8! Oh I LOVE him!” 

Next Ben made larger snowdrifts for them to sled down together, an activity that led to Jaina hopping from the top of one drift to the next. 

“Catch me Ben!” She hollered, jumping higher and higher each time. 

“I’ve got you!” He called back, shooting bolts of energy to create columns of snow taller and taller for his sister to jump between. 

All at once he realized he was getting ahead of himself.

The power required to make drifts bigger and bigger each time was getting more and more draining with each jump she attempted.

“Jaina! Slow down!” He called, hoping she’d see he couldn’t keep up.

Jaina didn’t hear her brother’s warning.

Instead she jumped faster and higher, thrilled to see what heights her brother’s magic could take her too next.

Ben’s hands shot forward again and again, creating taller columns of snow as fast as his powers would allow.

In his panic to keep up, his foot slipped on the ice causing him to fall backwards. 

Afraid his sister would have nothing to land on, his hand shot out to create another snow drift. Jolted by the fall, his power flew forth at the wrong angle. The burst of energy struck Jaina’s head, knocking her unconscious before her tiny body fell and rolled to a stop in the snow below.

Ben stared in horror at what he’d done.

Immediately he rushed to his sister’s side. Seeing she was non-responsive he cried out.

“Mom! Dad!” He screamed, his shouts echoing down the empty halls of the palace. 

The floor and all the walls around them froze solid, covering in thick sheets of ice as Ben’s emotions overwhelmed the space. 

“It’s ok Jaina… I’ve got you.” He cried as he held her close.

King Han and Queen Leia burst into the hall hearing their son’s cries. For a split second they were stunned by the winter landscape that had come alive inside their palace. Spotting Jaina motionless in Ben’s arms, Han and Leia rushed to their children.

“Ben! What have you done?! This is getting out of hand!” Han cried, sliding on the ice to take his daughter from his son. 

“It was an accident dad, honest! I didn’t mean to!” Ben sobbed.

“Leia, she’s ice cold!” His father gasped.

“I know where we have to go.” Leia said heavily, realizing she was about to share a part of her past she’d never revealed to her husband before now.

She paused looking at her son, knowing he couldn’t hear what she was about to say. 

“Ben- run to the stable and tell the master to ready the horses. We’ll get riding clothes for all of us and be down there with your sister straight away!”

Ben fiercely wiped the tears from his cheeks as he sprinted to the stables as fast as his feet could carry him.

***** 

Hiking through the forest with her reindeer companion Chewy, Rey was shocked by what she saw coming towards them. A pair of the largest, most powerful horses she’d ever seen were flying through the woods at full speed. 

Both she and Chewy lept back to avoid them, a trail of ice covering the grass in their wake. 

“Ice?” Rey said curiously as she ran her fingers over the frigid blades that were frozen solid. Having just started learning about ice farming, she figured she’d need to know what this was about. Right away she jumped on Chewy’s back.

“Come on Chewy!” She said, urging him to follow. 

Chewy flew with Rey through the forest, following the path of ice the horses had left. Thankfully they didn’t have far to go. The pair of riders stopped their horses just before a clearing where the tribe of trolls who’d raised Rey often gathered together. 

Rey hopped off Chewy’s back as they hid together behind a rock to watch the events that began to unfold. 

The two riders entered the clearing with their children. The woman held an unconscious little girl around Rey’s age in her arms. In front of her was a boy who also looked to be her age. 

Something about the boy struck Rey as familiar… though she couldn’t begin to guess why. 

She’d had very little contact with the outside world growing up. She’d never had the chance to make many friends, other than Chewy and her adoptive family. 

“Please! Help us! My daughter!” The man called into the clearing, unsure what else to say. 

Luckily the forest heard his plea and knew what was needed. 

Rey’s mouth fell open in surprise as her family revealed themselves to the first humans she’d seen them appear to- other than herself and the other children of the forest. 

“The king and queen!” A few trolls gasped, realizing who had called upon them. 

Right away the chief of the troll clan spotted the issue. Jaina already had a bright white lock of hair from her brother’s powers hitting her head. 

“Your majesty.” The chief bowed. He reached out to take Ben’s hands, hands which he sensed flowed with as powerful a magic as anything he’d ever encountered. “Born with the powers? Or cursed?” He asked the king.

“Uh- Born- an- and they’re getting stronger.” Han answered.

The chief walked over to the queen and checked on Jaina to be sure his suspicions were correct. 

“You are lucky it wasn’t the heart. The heart is not easily changed, but the head… can be persuaded.”

“Do what you must.” Han insisted. 

The chief put his hand on Jaina’s head. “I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic... to be safe. But don’t worry, I leave the fun.” As he waved his hands above her, memories of times she’d enjoyed playing with Ben while he demonstrated his powers turned to more mundane memories of regular sledding and ice skating, like most children of Arendelle enjoyed throughout the winter. 

“She won’t remember I have powers?” Ben asked anxiously. 

“It’s for the best.” Han assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen to me, Ben.” The chief said pulling the boy aside. “Your power will only grow.” With that he waved his hands again, and visions of Ben’s future began to play out in a cloud of light and sparks above them. At first a figure of a man appeared, summoning a large glittering snowflake over crowds of awed people. 

“There is great beauty in your powers” The chief explained. “But also great danger.” With that, the display turned frightening. The snowflake the man had been summoning shot red, horrifying the crowds below. “You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.” The chief warned as the crowds in the vision attacked the man, pulling him down as he cried out. 

Horrified, Ben turned and clung onto his father as the vision came to an end. 

“We can protect him.” Han said firmly, looking to Leia to assure her of his resolve. “He can learn to control it, I’m sure. Until then we’ll lock the gates. We’ll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people, keep his powers hidden from everyone, including Jaina.”

“Someday...” The chief assured Ben’s parents. “He will find the balance he needs to truly understand and use his powers. Until then, it would be best to protect him from those that… don’t understand such gifts.”

“We understand _perfectly.” ___Leia nodded, running her fingers through her son’s hair to comfort him. She did her best to resign herself to the fact that this was the right decision for their family.

*****

A few weeks later Jaina awoke to the sight of snow falling outside her window. She smiled to herself as she hopped out of bed.

Minutes later she knocked on the door of her brother’s bedroom, frustrated to find it locked again as he’d been doing lately. 

“Ben? Do you want to build a snowman?!” She asked excitedly. This was the first snow of the season. As far as she could recall, playing in the snow was their favorite thing to do together. 

Unfortunately this morning there wasn’t any answer. 

Jaina knocked a little louder after a few moments, hoping to wake him up if he wasn’t up already. 

“Come ON Ben! You haven’t left your room in weeks! And you’ve always LOVED snow! We used to play in it _all the time!” ___

“Go AWAY, Jaina.” He finally said.

Jannah was taken aback, surprised by his abrupt response. 

“Ok… bye.” She said, looking at the floor as she slipped away to go play alone.

*****

Later that morning Ben still sat in his bedroom alone, watching his sister playing outside by herself. He noticed her rolling large balls of snow, similar to the one’s he’d used to make for her when they were allowed to play together. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and leaned forward to get a better look. 

As he did, his hands touched the windowsill. The surge of emotion from watching his sister remembering the ways they used to play together caused ice to form under his palms, shooting along the sill and spreading up the window in an instant. 

He jolted back, pulling his hands away immediately. 

“MOM! DAD!” He called, terrified by the fact that it hadn’t happened spontaneously before.

*****

The next day Han gave his son a pair of leather gloves he’d had made for him. 

“These will help you control it.” He assured him. “Remember what it is we say to do?”

 _“Conceal ___it. _Don’t feel ___it. _Don’t ___let it show.” Ben repeated, smiling as a part of him felt comforted from his father’s reassurance.

*****

For some time the gloves worked- at least to a point. As long as Ben kept himself shut away and didn’t allow himself to get too excited, he could keep things under control.

Unfortunately that strategy only worked temporarily.

The natural changes that happen to a child in their preteen years eventually began causing his emotions to run stronger than they ever had before. Along with those changes, his powers started becoming unpredictable. 

“I’m scared.” He admitted to his parents one evening as they came to check on him. “I’m doing the best I can to control it, but somehow it’s getting _stronger...” ___

“Getting upset only makes worse. Calm down.” Han reminded him. As he did he reached out to Ben to reassure him.

“No!” Ben jerked back from his father’s touch. “Don’t touch me! Please… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Han and Leia looked at their son dismayed. It was the first time they’d felt truly lost as to what to do for their child.

*****

Over the next few years, Ben left his room even less than he had before. Though his height and build grew by leaps and bounds, the bright personality he’d once had faded just as quickly. As his body grew into one of a man, the state of his mind dwindled and darkened to something his family barely recognized. 

Han and Leia’s concern for their son skyrocketed as they watched the vibrant boy they’d known becoming a shadow of his former self. Their once cheerful, happy Ben had become a quiet, reclusive, and thoroughly depressed young man. 

Making it even more difficult to witness was the fact that the more he tried to control his power, the more unpredictable his mind became, and thus the the harder it was to control the powers that were the whole reason for his seclusion.

Ben was trapped in a downward spiral- one that didn’t show any hope of letting up as time went on.

“It’s clear hiding him away from the world has had the _exact opposite ___effect we hoped for.” Leia said one evening to her husband. She was at her wits end with watching her son repress himself so heavily, and desperately needed answers of what to do next.

“I can see that, trust me I do, but…. What exactly do you propose we do?” Han asked, at a loss for what more they could be doing. 

Leia cleared her throat as she looked into the fire. 

Like the admissions she’d made about who she really was over the years, there was one final part of herself she’d need to reveal to her husband if they were to truly find the answers they needed.

*****

“See you in two weeks!” Jaina said, hugging her parents in the entry way of the castle as the servants packed the last of their bags in their carriage. 

Looking back at her brother, she couldn’t remember a time he’d looked so sullen. Though she rarely saw him outside of his room anymore, the mood he was in today was even more of a downer than usual- which was saying something. 

“Do you have to go?” Ben asked one last time, unnerved by the idea that deep down he already knew the answer. 

“You’ll be fine.” Han promised.

“We’ll be back before you know it.” Leia assured him.

*****

Two weeks later, instead of welcoming their parents home, Jaina and Ben were dressed all in black. They stood together alone at the foot of the pair of empty graves that had been built for their mother and father. Having died in a shipwreck meant they didn’t even have their parent’s bodies to bury as they said their good byes. Neither of the twins had ever felt so thoroughly lost as they did in that moment. 

Instinctively Jaina reached out and tried to take Ben’s hand, needing something to hold onto. 

Feeling his sister’s fingers begin to clasp around his Ben pulled away, afraid of what her touch may cause to happen. 

Though he was wearing gloves as always, any amount of physical connection from a family member in this moment might be the breaking point for the storm he’d desperately struggled to contain. 

“Ben?” He heard Jaina say from under her hood as she turned to look at him. 

The way her voice shook as she said it was too much. 

He knew if he looked at her face she’d already be breaking down. All at once he felt himself on the brink of falling apart. 

He spun around as quickly as he could, his long legs carrying him across the field back toward the castle as he clenched his fists at his side. 

Jaina’s mouth fell open in shock as tears began streaming down her face.

*****

In the days after their parent’s funeral, a cold front blasted Arendelle that was the worst in living memory. Even the winter hardened residents of the Nordic kingdom did all they could to avoid going outside. 

One morning Jaina woke up shivering harder than she could remember ever having done before. Thought her servants had built the fire in her bedchamber as large as they could, a chill had gripped her that needed more than just physical heat to soothe. 

She pulled on the black cloak she was getting accustomed to wearing before heading out down the hall to the door to Ben’s room. 

She didn’t really think of his room as an actual room anymore, having not been inside it as long as she could remember. Rather, she thought more of the space where her brother usually stayed as a doorway- one that she always found herself locked outside of. 

Thought she’d all but given up at getting Ben to come out of his shell, this morning she couldn’t stop herself from heading to sit by his door again like she had so many times before. 

Standing in front of it, she found herself unable to knock. 

She knew all too well that wouldn’t elicit any kind of meaningful response. 

Instead she turned, and leaned her head back against the door as she slid to sit down on the floor. 

After several minutes of sitting in silence, she couldn’t hold back anymore from speaking up. She had to say something, to let her brother know how desperately she needed him and how much she was suffering out here alone. 

“Ben… Please….” She began. “I know you’re in there…. Everyone’s been asking where you’ve been.”

As usual her words were met with the same chilling silence she’d grown frustratingly used to over the years.

Knowing she had nothing to lose, she figured she might as well go on. She didn’t have anyone else to talk to. If pretending that Ben might be listening helped her get some of her grief out, well, at least it wouldn’t be a totally wasted effort. 

“They keep telling me to be strong…” She went on “I’m trying to, really I am, but… the truth is… I need you. I need my brother. I can’t be strong without you.”

Again her words were met with nothing but silence.

After another minute or two her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn’t hold back from begging for the connection she so desperately needed.

“Please, Ben…” Tears spilled down her cheeks as her pleading turned to crying. “It’s just you and me now… all alone in this big empty castle… I feel so lost right now, please… just… come out and talk to me?”

Again her words received zero response.

Looking up to take a deep breath, she noticed snow had started falling again out the window. 

In between her sniffling she couldn’t help but chuckle as a familiar thought entered her mind. 

“Hey, look outside… It’s snowing!” She said, finally able to smile. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

That silence that was met with pushed Jaina past her breaking point.

What brief smile she’d mustered for a few moments faded as she lowered her head into her arms. 

The sounds of her softly crying began to echo throughout the halls.

On the other side of the door, Ben’s mouth tightened as tears glided over his cheeks, freezing solid before falling fully down his face. Those tears were the only visible sign of the sobs threatening to overtake him. 

He’d made sure to listen to every single word his sister had said to him, holding onto her attempts to reconnect like a type of prayer. They were the only glimmers of hope he’d had that she hadn’t given up on him- as much as she had every reason to.

Of course he’d wanted to respond.

Every fiber of his being had screamed with the need to respond.

He just hadn’t had the strength to do so.

What no one else in the kingdom knew, was the cold front Arendelle was experiencing after the death of it’s sovereigns hadn’t been a coincidence.

It had been just a _hint ___of the devastation Ben was feeling at the time.

__

__

With his room already covered in several inches of ice and snow, his total lack of response had been by necessity.

It was taking all he had to hold his emotions back from allowing his powers to swallow up the entire kingdom in the devastation that would occur if he lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on Ben’s twin sister- Jaina is a character from Legends I borrowed for the story. Ben’s characters in the sequels is based loosely on legends character Jacen Solo. Jacen was the son of Leia and Han son who has a twin sister Jaina. I figured bringing her into the story would be the perfect charecter for Anna. Hope y’all enjoy my take on the story far!


	2. Coronation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ben faces the biggest challenge of his life as he becomes King Kylo of Arendelle. Can he make it one day with the world at his gates without it becoming too much? 
> 
> The presence of another royal at court who's caught his sister's eye certainly won't make it easy... 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/T2d4d4c)  
> 

Three years after their parents passed, Ben awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows of his new bedroom. He’d been moved to his parents chambers a couple months prior as tradition dictated. As odd as it still felt to wake up in this space, it was just one of many things he’d have to get used to as he took on his new role in life. 

“Be the rock your kingdom needs.” He said to himself, opening the windows of the balcony to face the morning of his coronation. “Be _strong… ___be _firm… ___be who they _need ___you to be...”

He almost believed himself for a moment.

His hands mindlessly went to the railing, clutching it for dear life as he did his best to remain convinced of the fact that he was ready to take on the role he’d been born to.

A few seconds later, he felt the familiar the sensation of ice crystals forming around his fingers.

_Son of a bitch… ___he thought to himself, reaching in his pocket for the gloves he’d forgotten to put on as soon as he’d woken up.

*****

Jaina couldn’t remember the last time she’d jumped out of bed so quickly. 

Today was a day she’d waited years for- the day the castle’s gates would be opened to welcome the world for the first time in… now that she thought of it, she honestly couldn’t remember the last time they’d been opened. 

Her brother’s coronation day might just be one day, but to her it represented a _lifetime ___of opportunities.

Watching the servants carrying stacks of delicate china out toward the great hall, she couldn’t believe what all those plates signified. Each one would serve someone who’d traveled miles over land and oceans just to come see her. Well her brother really, but also her. Neither of them had welcomed a guest to the castle in as long as she could remember, and yet here they were set to welcome most of Northern Europe’s dignitaries all in one day! 

She couldn’t help thinking of who might be among those dining on the gorgeous china they’d inherited as part of the royal household. Any one of those countless plates could be served to someone that might come to represent her destiny…

As a princess she’d been raised with the notion that her path in life would be dictated by who she chose to marry when she came of age. Now that she was in this phase of her life, her attentions would need to be focused on making those sorts of decisions. 

Focus…

Her path in life… 

Making decisions for herself….

Each one of those thoughts felt precious after the stretch of aimless loneliness she’d had to live through during her teen years and early twenties. She reminded herself all of that was behind her now. All she had to do was look forward to whatever surprises life had in store for her. 

Her heart burst with anticipation as she headed out to the gardens to see just how perfect today's summer weather had turned out to be.

*****

A couple of hours after waking up, Ben was still in his room. Servants had been in and out to help him dress and prepare all morning. Now that he looked the part of a king, once again he was alone. 

He stood in front of a full length mirror, taking in his appearance and making sure there wasn’t a single detail out of place. He’d never been one to obsess about appearances, but all eyes would be on him today. He’d need to convince everyone in attendance that he was in fact the king his nation needed. He’d need to make sure there wasn’t anything about him that betrayed the nervousness that churned under the surface, threatening to burst forth at any moment.

He attempted to smooth his hair back several times, not that it made much of a difference. His servants had done their best to tame the wild mop of black curls atop his head so that a crown could actually sit on it. No amount of styling could have truly tamed what he’d given them to work with, though they’d done their best. 

Finally he decided there literally wasn’t anything else he could do to make himself appear more convincingly regal. He turned to look out the window to see if people had started arriving yet. The bustling hoard he saw already gathered were a sobering reminder of what lay ahead. 

“Don’t let them in... Don’t let them see... Be the good boy you always have to be.” He said without thinking. 

As terrifying as the sight was, there wasn’t anything he could do about it at this point except prepare himself for the challenge that lay ahead. 

He turned around to his desk, spotting the candlestick and round keepsake box he’d been practicing holding as if they were the scepters of the sovereign.

Walking over to them, he took his gloves of and picked them up. As he did, he closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of being totally empty of emotion.

“Conceal… don’t feel.. put on a show.” He said to himself, practicing the turn to face a congregation that wasn’t actually there.

A portrait of Han loomed above the desk behind him, portraying his father holding the scepters on his own coronation day. Ben had stared at that portrait more times than he could count, doing his best to memorize every detail of what a king should look like. As he stood holding his own mock scepters, he did his best to recreate the image he’d so painstakingly studied.

He looked down at the objects as a familiar feeling came alive within his fingers. As it did, ice crystals began solidifying around the base of the objects.

 _“Damnit…” ___He said to himself, turning to set them down. “One wrong move and _everyone ___will know….”

Looking down at his hands, he rubbed them together, doing his best to ignore the tingling sensation inside them that made him want to lash his hands out and unleash his powers with everything he had.

He rubbed them together a bit more intensely; the heated friction between them soothing whatever urge had been there to do so.

“This is _agony…” ___He thought to himself.

As his anxiety welled up, he realized what he truly needed to do. 

By now there was nothing more he could do to prepare. He’d practiced as many times as he possibly could. He knew he was capable of getting through it- he just had to keep his emotions in check. 

Waiting and putting off the inevitable was just making his anxiety worse.

Putting his gloves back on and heading towards the door of his chambers, he prepared himself to deliver the order to the guards. Grasping the doorknobs firmly, he took a deep breath just before turning them simultaneously and pulling the double doors open.

“Tell the guards to open up….” His voice caught in his throat before he finished that sentence. “...the gate!” He finally said, forcing himself to get the words out. 

He couldn’t help but feel totally powerless as he heard those words echoing down the halls. He did his best to ignore the urge to wish he could real those words back in as soon as he’d said them.

***** 

“THE GATE!!!” Jaina cheered to herself, hearing her brother’s orders. If she’d been on cloud nine all morning, hearing her brother’s order to open the gates just sent her excitement to a fever pitch.

She ran outside to the courtyard to see it happening.

Gates that had shut her away for _so long ___were _finally ___opened wide to welcome the world in….

She hurried towards them to make her way outside. Thought the crowds were pouring into the castle grounds to explore the palace, she instead rushed forwared into the outside world she’d waited a long time to see.

Right away she headed to roam along the docks of the harbor, the sun’s rays warming her face all the while.

She couldn’t _believe ___the incredible lightness she felt within her soul as she reacquainted herself with the sounds and sights of her home town.

For the first time in her life, there was truly _nothing ___in her way preventing her from living the kind of life she wanted to live…

At the exact moment she had that thought, she happened to be watching two seagulls drifting in the breeze. The sight had pulled her attention from where she was going, leading her to walk right into something tall and firm.

Before she knew it she was falling backwards, unable to stop herself from succumbing to the opposing motion of someone who’d just rounded a corner into her path at precisely the wrong time. 

She shook her head for a moment before she realized what had happened. 

Finding herself laid out flat on her back, she had to shield her eyes from the sun’s blinding light as she looked up to see what or who it was she’d suddenly bumped into.

Her breath was taken away by the striking figure that was extending an arm to help her up. 

“I’m so terribly sorry!” The man apologized, his face full of concern . “Are you alright miss?!”

“YES!” She answered, jumping up to her feet as he pulled her up. “Yes, yes I am…. quite alright.”

“Well, thank heavens for that.” He answered with a smile. His red hair shone with blonde highlights in the sun. At the same time his green eyes sparkled in a way Jaina could have happily found herself getting lost in for the rest of her life. 

Noticing her pause, he made sure to speak up. 

“Prince Armitage Hux of Denmark.” He said to introduce himself. 

“I’m Jai-, I mean, PRINCESS Jaina Solo of Arendelle.” She couldn’t believe she’d almost forgotten to include her title. If she was going to make the most of this day, she’d need to let any eligible bachelors who happened to cross her path know who she was. 

As she thought about it, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually introduced herself to someone. She’d given her name, curtseyed, was there something else she was forgetting?

A bit awkwardly she put her hand out as if to offer a handshake. 

_“Princess ___Jaina, My lady.” He said taking her hand and kissing it, suddenly making her feel a great deal less awkward. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”.

Jaina’s heart fluttered at the gesture. She felt a bit silly remembering just how many times she’d daydreamed about some handsome young suitor doing just that. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Armitage.” She smiled back. 

“Please, call me Hux.” He replied. “Everyone else does. That is, everyone who knows me well.”

She couldn’t help but note the suggestion. It certainly wasn’t one she minded... 

As she went to say something the bells from the church tower tolled the hour. Right away Jaina remembered where she needed to be- getting ready to join her brother to partake in his coronation ceremony. 

“As much as I’ve enjoyed our brief encounter, I’m sorry to say I’ll have to be going. There’s plenty I’ll need to do before my brother’s coronation this afternoon... Will I be seeing you at the ball this evening?” She asked hopefully.

“You can count on it, princess.” He replied before bidding her farewell. 

Making her way to the cathedral to prepare for the ceremony, she couldn’t help but hope Prince Hux might be someone who’s promises she could count on.

***** 

The Archbishop of Arendelle’s voice thundered throughout the cathedral as Ben took in the sight of his subjects bowing to him as their sovereign for the first time. 

“His Royal highness, King Kylo of Arendelle! Long may he Reign!” 

“Long may he Reign!” The congregation responded.

 _You can do this… ___Ben said to himself.

The weight of his crown somehow became heavier as he made it down the steps of the dais. He did his best to ignore it and focus on making sure his feet continued moving forward, one in front of the other. 

By some miracle he’d managed to slip his gloves on before beginning the procession, a luxury he hadn’t been accommodated when first holding the scepters of the sovereign. He still wasn’t sure how he’d made it for thirty solid seconds without both pieces turning to pure ice. 

Beginning to make his way down the aisle, his thoughts were pulled away from gloves and scepters as he spotted the eyes of Prince Armitage Hux on him. Not that it should have bothered him. Every eye in the congregation was on him as he processed out. 

Still, of all people the Crown Prince of Denmark was the one person he least looked forward to welcoming to his kingdom to celebrate his coronation. Denmark was always rumored to be looking for territories to expand in Scandinavia. The few times they’d met as small children, he’d always had the feeling that Hux took that sort of thing a little too seriously. What few things things he’d heard about him since had only confirmed that notion.

If he was honest with himself, what _truly ___bothered him was how he’d spotted Hux’s eyes on his sister during the ceremony. Standing at Ben’s side the whole time, Jaina had noticed the prince’s attentions on her- and didn’t appear to mind.

Ben swallowed hard as he tried not to dwell on that reality. Helping his sister figure out her future while avoiding aligning her with a man like Hux was just one more thing for him to worry about in the long list of new responsibilities he’d be taking on as king. 

_Just put on a strong face. Today will be over before you know it… ___he did his best to remind himself.

All he had to do was make it _one day ___as the newly crowned King of Arendelle, then things could go back to normal...

At least, that’s what he’d been telling himself for some time.

It was all he could do to avoid the very real existential crisis that threatened to take hold at any moment.

***** 

On a cliff above Arendelle, Rey was enjoying a midday lunch with Chewy as they admired the many ships filling the port. 

“Would you look at that Chewy! All these visitors here just to see one person... Imagine if half that many people even knew we existed!”

Rey’s voice switched immediately to a more playful tone as she voiced what she knew would be Chewy’s response if he had the ability to speak. 

_“But then we’d have to share our carrots with them! That would be terrible!” ___

Rey laughed at the thought. “Don’t worry buddy. No one’s laying a hand on your carrots. Not while I’m around.”

Suddenly the church bells in the cathedral rang out, signaling the King of Arendelle had just been crowned. Minutes later the echoes of cheers could be heard as he was welcomed by the throng of his subjects outside the church. 

“Now that sounds like some party!” Rey mused. “What do you say Chewy? Should we get all dolled up and head down to the royal ball this evening?”

 _“Dolled up? For that crowd? I can think of about a million other things I’d rather be doing!” ___Rey scoffed for Chewy.

“Fair point.” She smiled, itching him behind his ears. “We’ve got all the entertainment we could ever need out here. No need to waste an evening among people that can’t wait to decide what war they want to start next.”

At that Chewy actually snorted, a gesture which told Rey he appreciated her humor. 

“How’d I ever get so lucky as to find a friend as good as you?” Rey asked.

 _“Just lucky I guess.” ___

“If only everyone else could be so lucky.” She sighed, soaking up the sun’s warmth as a cloud moved out of the way. 

A few minutes later they’d polished off the last of their lunch and were ready to return to their work for the day.

“Alright buddy- better get back to it. Folks in the village by the North Mountain will be wanting their ice for the week by sundown. We’d better get it to them.”

 _“You can’t count on me!” ___

“I always have.” Rey smiled as she hitched him back up to their cart.

*****

At the coronation ball that evening Ben sat stoically on his throne, taking in the sights of all who’d come to celebrate his coronation. 

Where as most new sovereigns would have taken part in the dancing after the feast, Ben was content to sit alone and watch from a distance. The last thing he wanted was some dance partner wondering why he refused to remove thick leather gloves during a waltz- and the last thing he needed was to accidentally turn one of his subjects or allies into ice by doing so. 

To avoid making eye contact with anyone that might consider approaching, he made sure to keep his gaze firmly fixed on the newly added K banners that lined the great hall. Ruling with a name other than the one he’d been born with would take some getting used to, but adopting a Regnal name was an old tradition for the Kings of Arendelle- one Ben had decided to bring back. 

There was the name a future king's family gave them at birth, which they went by with those who personally knew them. A Regnal name was what their subjects used to refer to a king once they were crowned. It was a custom that offered subjects an opportunity to show an additional level of respect, while also making it clear just how formal or informal the King was comfortable being with someone.

For someone like Ben, that sort of distinction was a necessary one. 

Odd as his new name felt, the more Ben thought about it, the more he knew it had been the right decision. Having an alternate identity was second nature with the life he’d known. His whole childhood and adolescence had been spent pretending to be someone he wasn’t, hiding the man he truly was away from the world. Taking on a Regnal name was just another extension of that charade. 

“So the rumors are true? You have become quite the loner!” Ben heard a voice say. 

As he turned to look where it came from his heart sank. While most attendees at the ball were happy to allow the new king to enjoy his preferred solitude, Hux offered no such courtesy. 

_I should have known... ___Ben cringed as Hux approached to talk to him. Just like when they were little, Hux couldn’t resist an opportunity to harass someone that clearly didn’t want to be bothered.

“I’m not much of a dancer.” Ben mumbled, keeping his gaze forward. 

“I imagine not.” Hux scoffed. “Still, even for someone as reclusive as yourself, it seems like you’re missing an opportunity.”

It was just as Ben feared. Hux had absolutely come to make fun of him, and by the looks of it he was just getting started. 

“Today is _your ___day.” Hux chided him, almost sounding convincingly encouraging. “Every woman in the kingdom wants to be on your arm right now. _Surely ___you can spot one or two of Arendelle’s finest flowers to take pleasure in their company for the evening? It’s not as though your kingdom has any shortage of beautiful women….” His eyes scanned the crowd hungrily as he said it.

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say that _almost ___sounded like a compliment to Arendelle.” Ben replied flatly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Like I said, if you reputation didn’t precede you- I might think that.”

Hux laughed. “Speaking of getting to know each other better, your sister and I have had a remarkable evening together so far. If you play your cards right, we could become brother-in-laws. I may just be approaching your kingdom with an offer of a marriage treaty soon.”

“NOT gonna happen.” Ben cut him off.

Hux looked surprised by the quick response. He hadn’t expected Ben to have given the matter any thought already. 

“Come now...” Hux chuckled. “I can’t imagine you’d outright refuse an offer of marriage for your sister to be queen of a kingdom as powerful as mine? I doubt she’s likely to get any better offers... Charming as Arendelle is, charm doesn’t build empires. It’s hardly as though she comes with a competitive dowry.”

“Was that _actually ___supposed to convince me to allow you to marry my sister… Or are you just bullshiting me as you’ve been since the moment you started talking?” Ben finally snapped. Feeling his pulse rising, he reminded himself right away to keep his senses.

“I suppose your interpretation of our conversation it is up to you.” Hux smiled, with the same annoying charm that everyone else but Ben always seemed to fall for. “I’m not worried about it either way. Your sister is a woman who can make her own decisions. From what little time I’ve spent with her, I get the impression that when she makes her mind up, she makes sure to see that things go her way. You might not have any interest in getting to know the women of your court this evening, but I myself have one in particular I’ve set my eye on.”

The way Hux eyed his sister in the crowd had Ben’s blood boiling. As if that weren’t bad enough, the way Jaina smiled back at him didn’t help matters.

Ben’s jaw tightened as he did his best not to react.

Hux sighed realizing he wouldn’t be getting a response. 

“I can see there’s no persuading you to enjoy yourself. Can’t say I didn’t try.” He smirked. “Your majesty, I hope you’ll excuse me- some of us actually believe in the beauty of romance. I for one don’t intend to waste a _moment ___letting such a thing slip away.”

Ignoring the formal rules of conversation with someone who’s station technically outranked his own for now, Hux didn’t give Ben the opportunity to respond. Instead he turned quickly and headed down to the dance floor. 

In moments he was back among the crowd of dancers, stealing Jaina away from an elderly duke she’d clearly wasn’t worried about being pulled away from. Jaina lit up as Hux took her in his arms, leading her around the room in a spirited waltz. 

Ben sighed to himself as he tried to keep calm. 

“Just a few more hours and it will all be over.” He reminded himself.

***** 

In front of a fountain in the gardens that evening, Jaina was enjoying getting used to an unfamiliar feeling. After the day she’d had, she found herself completely incapable of doing anything other than smiling from ear to ear. 

The one hiccup in her day had led to the most extraordinary afternoon and evening. After her brother’s coronation, she’d spent as much time as she could stealing away here and there to get to know the lovely prince she’d bumped into during her walk around the docks. 

Much to her delight, Hux had turned out to be every bit as charming and wonderful as he was handsome. As if that weren’t enough, he was also her match in just about every way. She couldn’t get over the amusement of how they seemed to finish each others sentences, or how their personalities seemed to be totally in tune with one another. 

After the evening they’d spent together, she didn’t think it was possible for her to be any happier than she already was. Of course, Hux had one more surprise up his sleeve that would prove she could reach yet another level of joy, higher than any she’d previously known. 

At one point Hux looked at her in a way that told Jaina he was thinking about something more serious than anything they’d discussed up to that point. 

“Can I say something… completely nonsensical?” He finally said, unable to avoid grinning slyly as he said it. 

“I’d hope you realized by now that’s how I prefer you to be.” Jaina replied coyly.

Hux bit his lip as he scooted off the bench they were sitting on together. In an instant he was down on one knee before her. 

“Princess Jaina of Arendelle, will you marry me?” He asked taking her hand. 

Jannah’s heart exploded with joy at the proposal. 

“I suppose that’s my cue to say something even more nonsensical.“ She beamed, a hint of emotion in her voice. “Yes!” 

Hux jumped to his feet, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. 

Jaina relaxed into the feeling of his lips on hers. She couldn’t remember having experienced anything so warm, so perfect, so incredibly satisfying as the kiss they were sharing. She’d dreamed for years what her first kiss would feel like, and this was every bit as beautiful as what she’d been able to imagine before. 

When they finally pulled away, their eyes glowed in their shared happiness. Her first thought was how much she couldn’t wait to share her joyous news with her brother.

*****

An hour or two into the ball, Ben noticed he hadn’t seen Jaina or Hux some time. He did his best not to dwell on that unpleasant realization. Jaina was a smart woman. He had every confidence that whatever she was up to, she’d never allow herself to get swept away by someone so unworthy of her attentions as Hux. 

Though he had every reason not to doubt her, he couldn’t help but feel relieved when spotted them entering the ballroom together. Though seeing them together wasn’t how he’d have preferred it, at least knowing where they were he could keep an eye on them. 

Unfortunately for Ben, the relief that came from knowing his sister's whereabouts was short lived. 

As the two approached him he couldn’t help but notice Jaina’s cheeks were flushed. From the never ending flurry of giggles Hux was eliciting, he could tell she’d enjoyed her fair share of wine that evening. Not that he blamed her. The vintage that had been poured for his coronation was as fine as any he’d had ever tasted. Still, a part of him couldn’t help but feel anxious knowing his sister wasn’t exactly operating with a clear head. On top of that, she’d spent the better part of her evening with someone he detested. 

Perhaps even more unnerving was the way Hux smiled triumphantly as they ascended the steps to his throne together. Seeing him playing the part of a man in love standing beside his sister was the absolute last thing Ben had hoped to see that evening.

They closer they got to him, the more Ben dreaded where this was going. 

“My dear brother, I mean- _your highnesss” ___Jaina smiled as they stood before him. “Prince Hux and I... we have some very exciting news we wanted to share!”

“What might that be?” Ben asked nervously, his eyes set firmly on his sister. Whatever it was she’d come to tell him, he wanted to make sure she knew she had his full attention. 

“We’d like to ask for your blessing… on our marriage!” She squealed, barely able to contain her excitement. 

Ben flashed a glare at Hux without meaning to. Just as quickly his eyes were back on his twin. 

He stared blankly at her for a few seconds. In all his life he’d never imagined he’d hear her say something so foolish, so outrageous as what she’d just said to him. He gathered his thoughts for a few moments as he tried to think of how to respond. 

Unfortunately, his emotions were too strong for him to respond in any way other than how he did. 

“Are you out of your _fucking ___mind?!” He finally said, astounded she of all people could have been swept away by such an arrogant ass in the span of a few hours.

“Of course not, Ben.” She replied, her smile fading. “Why ever would you say such a terrible thing?” 

“Because you sound like it.” He replied flatly. 

Jaina sighed, staring at the floor. Her brother’s coldness clearly hadn’t been thawed by the beautiful day the kingdom had enjoyed. Nevertheless, she was determined not to let his sourness spoil any of the happiness she’d just discovered for herself. 

“No need to be rude,” She said firmly, doing her best to remain upbeat. “It was an honest question. We’d like to have your blessing of our union and are asking for it because that _genuinely ___means something to me.”

Ben’s palms gripped the arms of his throne as he did his best to remain calm. By now his gaze was set solely on Jaina. He couldn’t risk attempting a glance at Hux, knowing what seeing his satisfaction in this moment might cause him to do. 

“You’re not getting my blessing.” He finally said.

“What?” Jaina asked, her frustration becoming more evident by the moment. 

“You heard me.” Was all he allowed himself to say as his gaze drifted past her. Even looking at her in this moment was getting to be a bit much. He had to make sure to keep his emotions down.

Noticing her brother’s attention slipping away, Jaina’s determination to remain civil faded. 

This was perhaps the most important moment of her life up to this point. Not only was he being extremely rude about it- he appeared to be brushing her off as if none of it mattered. 

“And why _on Earth ___not?” She said hotly, leaning over to catch his eye. As long as she’d put up with his attempts to push her away, she wasn’t about to let him get away with blowing her off when she’d finally found some happiness in her life.

“Because I refuse to give it.” He said, his eyes becoming more insistent as he allowed himself to meet her gaze. 

“That _does not ___answer my question.” Jaina replied, not about to let the issue go.

Ben sighed heavily. 

He’d done his best to avoid humiliating his sister, but in this moment it appeared she was determined to make him do so. Gathering his courage, he did his best to remain calm as he told her what it was she needed to hear. 

“I refuse to give it because _you can’t marry ___someone _you barely know.” ___He said, his voice raising slightly though he didn’t mean for it to.

With that response, Jaina’s anger hit it's breaking point. 

“Is that so?” She said as a hand planted firmly on her hip. “Well… this may come as a shock since you haven’t bothered to listen to me once in, what’s it been, several years?? The thing is- I _can, ___I _am, ___and I _will ___make my own choices, _with or without ___your blessing. You should be _grateful ___I even bothered to extend the courtesy of asking for it.”

With that Ben rose to his feet.

“Courtesy? Coming to me on the evening of my coronation and asking for something that’s completely outrageous is a _courtesy?” ___

It was the most he’d said to her in some time- which told Jaina exactly what she needed to say in that moment.

“Yes it is. While we’re at it, let’s be honest about the fact that it’s _far ___more courtesy than you’ve shown me in _years.” ___

His twin sister’s words burned deep.

If only she’d known how _painful ___it had been all those times he’s wanted to respond but couldn’t.

Had she had any idea, she never would have said something so damaging.

Her ability to do so confirmed something he’d been too afraid to face...

All those times he’d thought she hadn’t given up on him- what had they been for if she’d truly believed he’d been ignoring her? 

Perhaps she’d done so for herself, talking into the void because she had nothing better to do…

Of course…. That _had ___to be it. It only made sense.

She’d never _really ___been talking to him because she wanted to connect.

She’d been talking to him because _she didn’t believe he had the strength to tell her to go away- ___while knowing _nothing ___of what he was really struggling with.

All she saw him as was a _doormat, ___someone she could go to and dump all her burdens on without the fear of ever facing any _real ___response.

Looking at her and Hux standing together, another fear crept up in his mind- one that was even stronger than the terrible notion that his sister had lost all faith in him.

She hadn’t just lost her faith in him. She didn’t just think he was weak. Just like Hux, she thought of him as _completely ridiculous. ___

Perhaps that’s where they’d been all night… Sneaking away together so they could go on for _hours ___about what a _hopeless fool ___her brother was to think he could ever successfully rule Arendelle….

Perhaps this union was their attempt to usurp his rule… _Of course ___it was...

The moment he blessed their union, before he knew it they’d be back on Arendelle’s shores with an army to-

He stopped himself before he allowed his thoughts to go any further. 

The last thing he needed was to get swept away by his emotions in this moment. Thinking thoughts like that would only lead to him doing something he regretted. 

Ben clenched his jaw, his face shaking as he held back from thinking and saying what he really wanted to.

Finally he turned to look at his guards who stood dutifully on either side of his throne 

“Tonight’s celebrations are _over.” ___He said adamantly. “Order the guests to leave. Shut the gates. _Immediately.” ___

With that he stormed past Jannah and Hux to head through the hall towards the door, never once looking back at them. 

Jaina stared in shock as her brother went to leave. 

“Ben, Wait!” she shouted, running after him. 

His pace quickened as he heard her behind him.

“Ben!” she yelled as she reached him, grabbing a hand to stop him. 

Feeling her grip he turned to face her, while instinctively ripping his hand away. Unfortunately for Ben, the day of their parents funeral had taught her one thing- when reaching out to her brother, she’d need to hold on _tightly ___if she truly wanted to get his attention.

In an instant his glove was ripped off. It hung loosely in Jaina’s hand as she looked up at him bewildered. 

“What is wrong with you?!” She yelled, her voice filling the room.

The music that had been playing all night suddenly stopped.

In seconds all eyes were on the royal twins who appeared to be losing their minds at each other in the middle of the room. 

“Jaina- _stop it.” ___Ben said through gritted teeth, his eyes begging with her to let this one go.

“No, _YOU ___stop it!” She yelled back. “I can’t go on living like this! Stop shutting yourself away from the world! Stop shutting me out!”

“That’s _enough.” ___He said, turning to head to the door again.

“I am NOT letting you do this again! For _once in your life ___will you try and think of someone _other than yourself?!” ___

“I said that’s ENOUGH!” He threw his bare hand out defensively as he said it, causing scorching anxiety that had grown within him to unleash itself in the form of ice crystals. All at once a wall of menacing daggers shot up from the floor, forcing Jaina back away from her brother.

Horror didn’t begin to describe what Ben felt in that moment as the air left the room.

The one wrong move he’d dreaded had just exploded into something far worse than he could have imagined. 

The hardest part of that moment was seeing the shock fading to horror fading to what could only be a thousand questions in his sister’s mind- questions he knew he could never answer.

“Ben?” She said fearfully. Looking up from the daggers of ice, her eyes pleading with him to make sense of what she’d just seen

“Sorcery?!” He heard someone else in the crowd gasp. “The king is a _monster!” ___

In seconds he’d ripped the door behind him open and dashed out.

It was the second time in his life he’d run terrified from the great hall.

This time, he was determined it would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next- Ben learns how to let it all go. Let's hope he also finds some hottie in the wilderness that helps him forget all his troubles.
> 
> Also you'll notice I made Hux a slightly more prominent figure in European politics than Hans. I figured why tell all the exact same stories when we can tell one or two new ones? Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!


	3. Let it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo twins are torn apart as the worst blizzard in history overtakes Arendelle. 
> 
> Jaina realizes she's made a terrible mistake, Rey feels a change in the air, and Ben learns to let it all go. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/h11qrxy)  
> 

“Your majesty… are you alright?!” A woman said as Ben frantically looked around for his next escape.

He hadn’t taken into account how packed the square outside the castle would be on the evening of his coronation. Even at this late hour, plenty were still gathered hoping to catch a glimpse of the new king. A few seconds ago, they’d certainly got it as their bewildered sovereign stumbled into their midst. 

Feeling cornered Ben backed up, his hand touching the fountain’s edge as he ran into it. Right away the column of water shooting out of it turned into a menacing tower of ice shards, pointing aimlessly in every direction. 

The crowd around him gasped, recoiling in horror from what they’d just seen. 

“Please… just stay away from me!” He said, his eyes searching desperately for another way out. 

“After him!” He heard someone yell from the palace. 

In seconds he’d dashed off in what appeared to be the clearest path out of town. Unfortunately that path turned out to be to the docks which offered no course of escape for those without a ship. 

“Ben!” He heard his sister call as she caught sight of him. “Wait, please!”

Hearing she was among those who’d come to hunt him down, he knew he didn’t have a single friend left in the world.

In that moment he felt more alone than he ever had before.

He had to get of Arendelle quickly- at this point his life depended on it. 

Remembering one of his favorite tricks from childhood, he took a lead of faith- or rather a step. 

The moment his foot hit the surface of the fjord, the water below him solidified into ice. Right away he knew he’d found his way out. 

He sprinted away from the docks as fast as his feet would carry him, the water below him freezing with every step. The further out he ran, the faster he went. He couldn’t get far enough away from everything he’d ever known.

*****

Jaina watched helplessly as her brother flew into the darkness of the night down a path she couldn’t follow.

“The Fjord…” Hux said in shock.

Ominous rumbling and cracking could be heard in all directions as the entire fjord surrounding Arendelle froze solid. As if that weren’t mystifying enough, a heavy snow began falling, one that would have been unusually heavy even in winter. In the dead of summer, it was a total anomaly. 

Jaina didn’t have time to worry about the weather. 

In her heart she was already screaming at herself for having been so foolish as to act that way at her brother’s coronation.

Everything she’d ever struggled with in their relationship as siblings began to make sense. All those times he’d been shutting her out, he hadn’t been doing so out of selfishness. He’d been trying to _protect ___her, to shield her from what appeared to be the most groundbreaking and heavily guarded secret in any royal family- and that was saying something.

All at once she felt like the biggest fool alive.

_Of course ___he’d been hiding something from her. How had she been too blind to see that? As close as they’d been, what other reason could he have had for shutting her out of his life overnight?

Waves of guilt began to consume her as she realized just how terrible she’d been to the last living family member she had left.

“This is all my fault…” She said to herself, turning to head back to the castle.

“Are… you saying you knew about this?” Hux asked, pausing.

“No! Of course not… I just, I’m saying I should have known he was hiding something or he’d have never shut me away like he did. “

“There’s no way you could have known about something like this.” He tried to reassure her. 

“I wish that were the case… if you’d known him like I did, when we were kids, you’d see I should have known he was struggling with something… huge.”

“Huge is right.” Hux said as they came into the courtyard, the fountain’s tower of daggers still looming in the middle of the now empty space. 

Spotting one of the guards with a horse Jaina went over to him immediately, taking the animal from him to pull herself up on it. Right away he offered his cloak, which she accepted happily. 

“Where are you going?” Hux asked, taking hold of the reins. 

“After my brother.” Jaina looked towards the hills as she said it. 

“Out in this?! You can’t possibly- it’s too dangerous-“ 

“I have to go after him.” She cut him off. “This was all my fault. I have to make it right. Until then, I leave you in charge.” Jaina raised her voice and spoke to the handful of guards who were still gathered in the square.“I leave Prince Hux of Denmark in charge in my absence! Until I return, he has full command of Arendelle!”

She looked down at him one last time to be sure he understood what she needed from him.

“I won’t let you down.” Hux promised, letting go of the reins. 

“I know.” Jaina smiled.

With that she dug her boots in, urging her horse to race out of town as quickly as his hooves would carry them.

*****

On her way home for the night, Rey suddenly felt uneasy. Everything about the air around her felt as though a sense of turmoil had taken hold. Nature’s forces had been thrown into a frenzy by… something… she couldn’t be sure what yet. 

Whatever it was, nothing good would come of it. 

She kept an eye out as her ride went on, making sure to scan the road and surrounding area more sharply than she usually would. 

As if on cue, one of the heaviest snows she’d ever seen began falling. 

“I had a feeling we might see you tonight.” She sighed, looking up to the sky at the heavy flakes that were beginning to tumble towards her. Out of season as it was, by the looks of it this wasn’t going to be a light storm. The heaviness that hung in the air confirmed it was just getting started. 

Right away she halted Chewy, knowing what she’d have to do.

Ten minutes later she’d lost count of how many times she’d had to brush snow out of her eyes. She’d done her best to begin switching her cart’s wheels out for runners in the midst of the heavy snowfall. Changing it from a summer cart to a sled would be necessary to make it the rest of the way home. Unfortunately the increasingly difficult weather wasn’t making it easy. 

Looking around at empty forest, she voiced her thoughts to Chewy. 

“Not likely to be anyone out in this...”

 _“I’ll say!” ___She agreed for him.

After thinking about it for a moment, she knew she had no other choice. She’d need to finish putting the runners on quickly if she wanted to get moving again before the snow got too deep.

She pulled her right glove off and reached into the air, her bare hand sending a column of lightning up several feet above her. The bolts created an umbrella that covered the area she was working in. With that shield of heat evaporating the snow falling over them before it hit, she finally had the chance to finish doing what needed to be done.

A little while later she and Chewy were back moving again, her sled easily gliding over the snow as if it were the dead of winter. She couldn’t help smiling to herself remembering how she’d made sure to put runners in the cart that morning. Of course, her brothers and sister’s of the forest had teased her as soon as they’d realized what she was doing

“Planning on riding through a blizzard in July?” Poe had said with a laugh. 

She’d shrugged it off, knowing better. 

She’d woken up with a very strong hunch she might need to prepare for snow today, and it turned out she'd been right. With what she knew of magic, she knew to listen to her instincts when they were strong ones.

*****

Ben wasn’t sure how long he’d run before he finally felt safe. Perhaps it had been all night. He couldn't really be sure. Once he reached the North Mountain, he finally felt at peace enough to slow down. 

As he allowed himself to take in the sights around him, it was hard to believe how pure and fresh the snow laid out before him was. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had the freedom to walk among untouched snow in the backcountry like this. There was something so otherworldly about snow that didn’t show any other signs of life. As far as his eyes could see, there wasn’t a single track or footprint in the white expanse. 

_A realm of complete isolation… ___He thought to himself. _A kingdom I’m actually fit to rule... ___

Suddenly a gust of wind hit his face. Feeling the strength of it, he realized for the first time in his life that the fury of the elements that surrounded him matched the storm that churned within his own heart and mind.

He’d tried so hard to keep it in for so long...

After all that, he’d failed his first real test _miserably. ___

The anxiety accompanying that thought began to creep up on him. He couldn’t help falling into an old habit that had once been a comfort. 

“Don’t let them in, Don’t let them see… be the good son, you always have to be.” He said without thinking. 

He’d recited those words so many times, he didn’t have to think about it before they were rolling off his tongue. 

“Conceal… don’t feel… put on a show….” He stopped himself as he realized what he’d been doing. 

“Guess you did put on a show after all.” He shook his head. “Now they know….”

He came to a stop, realizing the formal cloak he’d been wearing all day was still dragging behind him. In his rush out, he hadn’t thought about removing things he no longer needed anymore. 

As if him being in full coronation regalia in the middle of the wilderness wasn’t ridiculous enough, he still had one of the two gloves on he’d worn most of his life. His amusement over his appearance turned to a smirk as he ripped the glove off, throwing it into the air to be swept away by the howling winds flowing over the mountain. 

His soul had never felt so free as it did in that moment- watching something he’d once worn as familiarly as his own skin flying off into the darkness never to be seen again. 

Looking down at his bare hands, the liberation his heart felt turned into what he supposed could only be pure joy. He hadn’t felt that sensation in a long time.

Sensing the emptiness of his surroundings, he realized he was in a place where could actually be himself. 

There wasn’t anyone around to stop him…

With that realization, it was impossible to keep holding back the familiar energy that manifested as a tingling urgency in the tips of his fingers. 

He _had ___to let some of it out into the world.

He lifted his right hand, sending swirls of sparkling snowflakes up. Right away he did the same with his left.

The gestures were so simple and yet… as soon as he’d done it… it was _everything. ___

He _had ___to have more of what he’d just experienced.

Looking down at the snow, he used that energy to roll up one of the snowball creatures he’d once enjoyed making with his sister. After that he looked up at the night’s sky, sending more glittering swirls into the heavens as high as he could send them.

_Time to let the storm be unleashed once and for all. ___He thought, smiling what was perhaps the largest smile his face had displayed in a long time.

He reached up and undid the clasp of his cloak, letting it fly off into the same darkness that had swallowed up his glove moments before. With no one around to wear it for, he had no need for it. The temperature could drop a hundred degrees and he wouldn’t mind. 

Thinking of what he’d try out next, he began walking forward again, surveying the area around him. 

The moment he looked behind him he noticed he couldn’t see Arendelle anymore. Something that had once been his whole world wasn’t anywhere to be seen, no matter where he looked... 

He couldn’t help but laugh again. 

Everything that had overwhelmed him for so long had become insignificant- simply by putting some distance between himself and his burdens. Up here all the fears, all the anxieties, _everything ___that had controlled his life for so long- _none ___of it could touch him anymore.

Feeling truly free for the first time, his soul yearned to further test the limits of his abilities. Spotting a steep drop between cliffs several feet away, he knew what that first test would be. 

Both of his hands shot out as he envisioned what he’d need to cross the thousand-foot drop. For the first time in over a decade, his entire body began to come alive with the potential of what his powers could do. 

Energy surged through his hands, manifesting in front of him as a staircase about ten steps high made entirely of rough ice and snow. Checking to see how well his first attempt had worked, it was every bit as sturdy as he’d hoped. The excitement of that confirmation made the joy growing within him surge.

A part of him that had been so forbidden for _so long ___was finally being unleashed in a beautiful and deeply satisfying way.

Nothing about any of this was right or wrong- it just _was. ___

The sense of that freedom pushed him forward to step on the first rung. Right away its rough surfaces and railings smoothed and refined into works of true beauty. 

The sight of what he could do had him dashing up the staircase, releasing the power within him as he willed it’s steps to climb higher and higher, ascending the expanse between cliffs. 

The higher he went, the wind’s gusts became stronger. His powers flowing through him as the wind pushed upwards- he began to feel like he was a part of the wind… like he was a part of _the very sky itself. ___

He’d spent his whole life trying to separate himself from the primal forces that threatened to take hold of him, only to realize it was the other way around.

Nature’s forces weren’t controlling him… they were _a part of him._

Something that was already a part of you could never manipulate you- not when it was _the very essence of who you were._

For moment he couldn’t help but recall a sensation he’d experienced more times than he’d like to think about- The bite of tears freezing on his cheeks as the pain from holding back his powers nearly overwhelmed him. Relief washed over him knowing he’d never have to feel that horrible sting again.

The moment he stepped onto solid ground, he knew he’d found where he was meant to be. He stomped his foot as firmly as he could, releasing a burst of energy into the snow. The six pointed design that created fanned out in every direction in increasingly complex ice crystal formations. He’d never seen anything so _incredible ___in all his life.

_Let the storm rage on... ___He thought looking around, feeling his powers growing inside him like never before.

All at once he swooped his arms down, balling his fists to take hold of the energy that offered itself from the ground below. Right away he began pulling his hands back up slowly. As he did so, the energy he’d harnessed lifted the solid surface he was standing on. Below him columns of ice formed, raising the floor he stood on higher and higher as more pillars around its edges began reaching towards the heavens. 

Archways and doorways and intricate elements of every type and size began coming together as parts of his creation, which collectively grew taller around him by the second. 

In channeling his power into the ground below, the snow was returning back to him everything he’d given it ten fold. His powers were allowing his soul to come alive all around him in ways he’d never imagined- forming water and air into solid architecture unlike anything he’d ever seen. 

As the vaulted ceiling above him came together in a shower of sparks, his thoughts continued to crystalize into icy displays of extraordinary beauty. A chandelier formed to crown the space- one that put even the largest, most ornate fixtures in his family’s castle to shame.

Taking in the completed form of his creation- one thought was clear above all else.

He was never going back to the life he’d once known.

The pain of the past was finally dead to him- exactly as it should be.

With that thought he ripped off the crown that had only ever felt like a burden. He looked at it resting in his hand for a moment, that final glimpse giving him even more satisfaction as he tossed it away. 

He reached up and rustled his hair out, letting it flow wildly as he preferred it. He fiercely shook his head as he did, ensuring his locks tumbled to his shoulders. As much as his servants had slicked it back, it needed a bit more encouraging than usual to be truly let loose. 

Looking down, even the clothes he wore felt wrong. He’d tried so hard to appear like the king Arendelle needed. In the process, he'd transformed into someone he didn’t recognize. 

He balled his fists up and drew up enough power to transform what he was wearing into something that felt like it suited him. 

A storm of sparks gathered at his feet, which grew in intensity as it rose and covered him. The elegantly tailored clothing he’d been wearing faded away into firm textured leather, creating an ensemble that felt as natural as using magic itself. The last remnants of his jacket were gone as his sleeves disappeared, transforming into bracers that covered most of his arms. Lastly a translucent blue cape materialized, trailing behind him as he walked forward through the double doors that lead to his new balcony. 

[](https://ibb.co/GkytdW4)

He couldn’t help but smirk to himself as his hands went out to grip the railing. It was the first time he’d been able to touch the railing of any balcony with bare hands without issue. The surface was of course already solid ice. He’d never have to worry about it becoming something it already was. 

Standing on the edge of his achievement, he looked down at Arendelle below. 

Or rather, where Arendelle should have been. 

It was still impossible to see it in the fog that had mysteriously drifted over and surrounded the kingdom.

Not that it mattered… 

He didn’t need to see it ever again if he had his way. Up here he was finally _free. ___

Looking up at the stars above, they appeared to shine brighter than he’d ever remembered. Perhaps it was because he was above the clouds, finally getting the chance to see things clearly. 

He reached his arms out to the side as a particularly powerful gust of wind hit him. He opened his palms as wide as he could to feel every last bit of the cold air washing over his body.

Blowing back through his hair… 

The frigidity of it soothing his face like a gentle kiss…

He broke into laughter at the simple yet deeply satisfying feeling. As he drank it up, he knew once and for all he was _done ___trying to hide from who he was.

Jaina could marry Hux and allow Denmark to swallow up Arendelle for all he cared… none of the things he’d worried about mattered anymore. 

Thinking of his sister, he remembered how blue Jaina’s lips would always get playing in the cold as kids- and how their nanny had always been puzzled as to why his never did. Of course he’d always known the reason. The cold only bothered those who weren’t already a part of it. If Jaina were standing up here with him, she’d have barely lasted a few seconds with the mountain’s coldest air blasting her face before having to go inside.

Again… he tried to remind himself none of that mattered anymore. 

Though he’d tried his best, he hadn’t even made it _one day ___as Arendelle’s king.

He belonged up here alone… away from the world… where he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again. 

“Let it go… let it _all ___go…” He said to himself, turning away from the view of where his kingdom should have been. Walking back through the doors he’d just built, he finally felt at home.

*****

The three feet of snow that had fallen in the past hour was unreal. Even by Nordic standards, that sort of snowfall rate was astronomical. The power Rey had felt surging through the air confirmed what she’d already suspected- this was far more than some freak summer snowstorm. 

As she and Chewy made it down one of the steeper trails, a sudden pause in the snowfall made her think to find a place where she could get a view of where it seemed all the wind had been blowing from. As she made it to the top of a ridge, sure enough the once barren North Mountain was crowned with a glittering structure unlike anything she’d ever seen. 

“I’d bet ten cartloads of ice that has something to do with all this.” She said to Chewy.

 _“Oh Rey, what are we gonna do? We’ll never make our sales for the season if this blizzard keeps up!” ___

Rey thought on it for a moment. “I’m not sure there’s anything we can do about it, not right now at least. At this rate we won’t be making it home anytime soon. We’ll need to look for shelter for the night. We can figure out what to do in the morning, once we’ve had some rest.”

She turned to lead Chewy on toward the nearest outpost. As the view of the North Mountain faded behind them, she couldn’t help but notice a new nagging feeling in the back of her mind- the feeling that she was heading the wrong way. 

While her understanding of magic had taught her to listen to her instincts, she did her best to ignore this one. 

Heading any way other than seeking shelter was a death wish at this point. Whatever it was that had built the incredible structure on the North Mountain, she didn’t think one magical woman and a reindeer would be much of a challenge to it. As strong as her powers of fire and Earth were, there was no way she could melt an entire winter storm front all on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's fine if I ignore my instincts this one time. I'm sure I just imagined it."
> 
> Famous last words Rey, famous last words.


	4. Reindeers Are Better Than People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina finds herself out of her element while searching for her brother. Luckily she runs into not one but two people who seem like they might be able to help.
> 
> Sleep doesn't come easily for Ben as he spends his first night in his castle for one. As certain as he is that he's where he's meant to be, his growing powers seem to call his thoughts elsewhere...
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/VDH953j)  
> 

Entering Oaken’s trading post, Rey was surprised to see he was already busy with another customer. She hadn’t imagined many would still be out in this weather, but then again there had to be a few unlucky souls like herself who’d been caught by surprise. 

Looking at who Oaken was talking to, Rey began to question why the person in front of her would have ever found themselves caught out in weather such as this. Although she appeared to be as flustered as Rey was having just come out of the storm, what she was wearing told an entirely different story from the kind of existence Rey knew. 

After a few moments Rey realized she’d been staring awkwardly at the elegant ball gown the woman wore under her winter cloak- a look as out of place in the Nordic back country as a swimsuit was in the dead of winter. She kept her curiosities to herself as she waited patiently, or as patiently as she could considering the circumstances. 

Instead of quickly getting what she needed and heading out, the woman in front of her droned on and on, asking a million questions about what sorts of boots would be appropriate for walking long distances in such weather. Rey couldn’t help chuckling to herself seeing what little stock Oaken had to choose from. Of course the finely dressed woman in front of her had absolutely _no clue ___what it was like walking long distances in winter. She imagined the only long distance she ever had to walk was from one end of whatever palace she lived in to the next.

After several minutes of listening to the same novice questions about winter and gear over and over again, Rey couldn’t help but get frustrated. 

Whatever the aristocrat in front of her was doing out here, she couldn’t help but wonder why she didn’t have a bevy of servants with her to pick up mundane items like winter boots. With jewels like what she had on being unimportant enough for her to wear while traipsing through the woods, _surely ___she had a whole army of people to do her bidding- people who actually knew what it was like to walk from one place to another without having a carriage to carry you.

Instead here she was, holding Oaken up while all Rey needed to do was buy some rope and carrots for Chewy and herself before turning in for the night. 

Rey cleared her throat to alert both of them to the fact that she’d been waiting to quickly purchase her items and leave. 

“I’ll be right with you in one moment.” Oaken said, his eyes never looking away from his current customer. 

_Typical ___Rey thought to herself.

She’d been a regular of his for years, and yet he couldn’t even bother noticing she existed knowing she’d only be buying her usual meager supplies. Of course he was too busy taking advantage of some obviously wealthy yet desperately lost soul to make every coin he possibly could out of her. 

After several more minutes of pretending to wait patiently, Rey was fed up. At this rate they’d spend the whole night in here listening to her majesty’s questions. At least she assumed that’s what her title was. As confused as she was about all this, it was clear she’d never actually shopped for herself a day in her life. 

“May I just pay for these carrots and rope and go?” Rey finally asked, unable to wait any longer. 

“One moment.” Oaken smiled at the woman, turning to Rey. “That will be 20.” He said flatly. 

“20?!” Rey asked shocked. “This was all just 10 last week?!”

“Yes, but you see this unseasonal weather has caused a supply and demand problem for all of my items.” Oaken explained. “Everyone demands to buy them, but no supply lines will be running for who knows how long.”

“You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?” Rey scoffed, by now thoroughly annoyed. “I sell _ice ___for a living.”

The woman who’d caused nothing but frustration for Rey up to this point proved to be no less sensitive to her plight.

“Ice sales?” She said, clearly amused by the thought. “Indeed, that is a particularly _terrible ___industry to be in right now- you poor thing!”

Rey didn’t laugh at her humor, nor did she appreciate the sympathy that strangely came with it. She’d lost whatever shred of patience she’d had some time ago.

“I suppose it will just be the rope then” She sighed, ignoring the rumbling in her stomach. She knew if they got stuck tomorrow the rope would be more necessary than a full belly. She could deal with hunger, but being stuck in a blizzard was not an option.

Once she was back outside with Chewy, she made sure to apologize for the lack of carrots immediately. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get your carrots, but I do think I’ve found us a spot to sleep for the night.” She smiled, spotting Oaken’s barn. 

Chewy licked her face to let her know he didn’t mind. He was happy as long as she was with him. 

“If only people were as easy to get along with as you are.” She said, itching him behind the ear. Chewy grunted happily, letting her know he’d always be her friend- especially if she kept the excellent ear scratches up. 

Together they headed to the barn to settle into their modest lodgings for the night.

*****

“I should have known you two would make it here before me.” Rey said, instantly recognizing two familiar faces that had already made themselves comfortable inside the barn. 

“Normally yes….” Poe answered. “Waroo is faster than his papa under normal circumstances. Truthfully though, not having your foresight I didn’t my have runners with me. My cart got stuck a couple miles back. It was by sheer luck we were already nearby. Waroo was kind enough to carry me the rest of the way here.”

“At least you admit it.” Rey grinned, happy to hear him acknowledge how right she’d been about needing to bring runners that morning. 

“You know I try to avoid being difficult.” He smiled back. 

That was a lie of course, one that made Rey laugh as she plopped down next to him on the straw. In minutes Chewy and Waroo were cuddled up together, snoring loudly.

“Come on, no need to be a stranger.” Poe waved her over hearing her teeth chattering. Both already knew their only chance at staying warm this evening while sleeping would be to cuddle up and conserve body heat. Though Rey controlled powers of heat, warming up a space wasn’t something she could pull off while asleep. Commanding one’s powers required being conscious, and safely building a fire would have required a fireplace- something barns didn’t have. 

“Don’t worry I won’t make it weird.” He promised. 

“As if you could.” Rey scoffed. As smooth as Poe was, his charm had never worked on her in that way. Not that he’d tried. 

“I’ve told you you’re not really my type.” He said, fraternally throwing his right arm around her as she scooted over.

“What is your type anyway?” She asked, leaning into him to get warm.

“The kind that doesn’t shoot lighting at me when they’re mad and forget to put their gloves on.” 

“Very funny.” She couldn’t help smiling as she rolled her eyes. He did make a fair point. “At least your hair is dark enough so the black streak blends in. If you were blonde that would be quite a look.”

“If that were the case, I’d never let you hear the end of it.”

“You mean more so than you already do?”

“Something like that.” He smiled 

As deserved as Rey felt it was, re-living one of their least favorite memories was the last thing she wanted to do. She figured she’d change the subject back to something more light hearted. “Really though, if your dream woman walked in right now what would she be like?”

Poe didn’t have to think long. “Absolutely gorgeous… dark hair and eyes... Sharp as a tack, and funny…. You know, the kind of funny a person can be without meaning to be.” He smiled as another thought came into his mind. “If she was rich so that I never had to haul ice through a blizzard like this again, that wouldn’t hurt either.”

“Ha, good luck with that!” Rey laughed.

“You know, a man can dream…” He smiled to himself at the thought. “How about you? What kind of person would it take to catch the eyes of a woman who breathes fire?”

“I don’t actually breathe fire.” Rey huffed.

“You know what I mean.”

Rey had to think about it for a bit. With what she’d been told about her destiny to find the one that balanced her powers, she’d always felt things like personal tastes were out of her hands. Having to actually think of what she’d look for in another human being- while not revealing too much about what her troll guardians had told her to keep hidden- was an entirely novel concept.

Truth be told, solitude had always been her preferred state. That reality made the idea of a soul mate a daunting one. If there was some magical other half of hers out there, at the very least they’d need to share a few of the qualities that made her the woman she was. 

The more she thought about it, the more she knew just what to say.

“Someone who preferred being away from it all… Someone quiet, and kind... Someone who was happiest just being alone, immersed in their own thoughts.”

“So… someone who doesn’t want you around?” Poe asked skeptically “That doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“Not like that- I mean, someone who could be happy in total solitude with me. I’ve always preferred the quiet of the forest or the company of animals rather than being in the thick of things. For some reason I get along with nature better than I do with people. Someone who could enjoy that with me- that would be the only way I could picture myself with someone.”

“That sounds about right.” Poe said, trying not to laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She couldn't help but notice his amusement. 

Having been asked, Poe couldn't hold back. “A freak of nature wanting someone with an equally freakish love of nature- it only makes sense.”

Rey punched him jokingly.

“What are brothers for if not to give you a hard time?” He teased.

“You have always been good at that.” She smiled, snuggling into him.

At that moment the door to the barn burst open, a wave of flurries coming in with the woman who entered. Right away she slammed the door hard behind her. As she shook herself off, Rey realized who it was. 

“This might be your lucky day.” She mumbled under her breath, remembering Poe’s joke about finding a rich soul mate.

Noticing the woman she’d seen earlier in the arms of a man, Jaina suddenly felt as though she’d burst in on something.

“Oh- I’m _so ___sorry!” She said, turning away. “I should have knocked, I didn’t mean to burst in!”

Poe and Rey looked at each other in horror. 

“Oh GOD no!!” They both yelled, jumping apart instantly. 

“We’re not together… _not at all.” ___Rey said firmly.

She looked to Poe to backup her story. 

At the moment it appeared he’d completely forgotten how to talk. His eyes were glued on Jaina, as if he’d never seen anything so incredible in all his life. 

Rey looked back to see what about her could have possibly caught his attention. 

She instantly spotted the white streak in her hair- something she hadn’t bothered looking closely enough to notice before. She did her best to tell herself it was just a coincidence. Perhaps it was a style of the royal court… or perhaps it was genetic. Surely nature could have any number of reasons for creating discolorations in someone’s hair…

Rey cleared her throat before speaking up again. “Like I said, we’re _most definitely ___not together.”

Hearing Rey’s reassurance, Jaina chanced a look back.

“You’re sure I didn’t interrupt anything?” She asked, letting her mostly jet black braid fall loosely over her shoulder as she pulled her hood the rest of the way off. Looking up, her dark eyes sparkled in the glow of the barn’s lantern.

“DEFINITELY not!” Poe said, thankful to have found his ability to speak again. 

“We were just huddled up because of the cold.” Rey explained. “Those of us who don’t live in castles are used to sleeping close for warmth- even with those we’re not in ANY way intimate with.” 

She side eyed Poe as she said it, making sure he knew he’d better back her up this time. 

“Survival _does ___come before personal space in the back country.” Poe confirmed.

“I think I’m actually beginning to understand that.” Jaina noted. Though she’d normally never snuggle up to a complete stranger, her desperate need for warmth had her unable to avoid the thought of how much of a relief it would be to be huddled up as she’d just seen those two doing. 

Right away she remembered the peace offering she’d brought after realizing how rude her earlier joke had been about selling ice. She figured she’d better get to that first. 

“I brought those carrots you wanted.” She said, fishing them out of her bag and tossing them to Rey. 

“Thanks.” Rey said, stunned as she caught them. She’d never expected this random woman to take pity on someone as sylvan as herself. Perhaps she’d been wrong to make the assumptions about her she had... 

Jaina couldn’t believe what she was about to ask. She never would have if her only other option had been freezing to death in weather she was in no way prepared for. “Speaking of survival, it is a bit of a rough evening out there…. Is there room in here for one more?” 

“Oh, _absolutely.” ___Poe answered, every bit as enthusiastically as before.

Rey quickly picked up on the fact that he was suddenly less smooth than he normally was. She also noticed right away Jaina looked uncomfortable with the idea of cuddling up to a woodsman she’d never met- especially one who’d responded enthusiastically to such an inquiry. 

Trying not to laugh, Rey scooted back to her left close to Poe. 

“You can come sit next to me.” She said, patting the spot in the straw on her right. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.”

Poe did his best not to look too disappointed. 

Once Jaina was comfortable, Rey realized they hadn’t actually introduced themselves yet. “I’m Rey by the way, and this is my brother Poe. What’s your name?”

“I’m Jaina. Are you two twins?” She asked, hoping for some commonality with the unfamiliar characters she appeared to be bedding down with. 

“No.” Poe laughed. “We’re not actually related. We call each other brother and sister because we were raised together. We’re children of the forest- children who lost their parents, raised by families who live in the woods.” He knew to leave the specifics of their family out. Revealing the truth of their troll guardians wasn’t something they shared with just anyone. 

“You were raised in the woods together?” Jaina asked, intrigued. “Just the two of you?”

“There’s also Finn and Rose.” Poe went on. “They’re practically joined at the hip these days. Since getting together you rarely see one without the other.”

“Getting together? As in they fell in love?” Jaina found herself fascinated by this new group of people she’d never heard about before. As much as she’d learned about the peoples of her kingdom, the rumors of primitive tribes that still lived in the wilderness had always fascinated her. 

“The fell in love alright.” Poe laughed. “We thought it was just a phase at first but they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other in years. It’s almost gross… in an adorable way. You’re lucky you walked in on us and not them. No doubt they’re snuggled up in some other barn together if they didn’t make it home.”

“Indeed…” Jaina sighed wistfully, loving a good story of romance. She thought to say something else, but decided against it. Revealing the details of her own whirlwind romance seemed a bit much to share with two people she’d just met. At least right away.

Noticing her pause, Rey tried to think of how to keep the conversation going to keep things comfortable for their new guest. 

“So what’s your story, princess?” She asked. 

“How’d you know who I am?” Jaina asked. Though she’d ignored Rey’s earlier remark about castles, addressing her with her specific title wasn’t something she could ignore. 

“Your name is known throughout most of this land. The way you’re dressed made it somewhat obvious.” Rey smiled. It was charming how unaware she was of how clearly she was out of her element. Her name had just confirmed what Rey had already suspected. “Back to my question though because I am dying to know- How does a Princess of Arendelle end up out here in the middle of a white out?”

Jaina tried to think of how to answer that. “I um, I’m looking for someone.” Was all she was willing to say.

“Don’t tell me one of the coronation guests is lost out here in the midst of all this?” Poe chuckled. The thought of royalty getting lost in a blizzard was highly amusing. Royalty could barely make it in the woods on a good day. On an evening like this, well, that would be a story worth hearing. 

Jaina paused for a moment, deciding not to reveal too much too quickly. It was clear news from town hadn’t traveled out this way yet- which made sense considering the circumstances. 

“Speaking of the weather- have you two noticed anything… unusual about this storm?” She decided to ask instead. 

Poe and Rey looked bewildered for a moment, unsure how she could ask such a thing.

“You mean besides the fact that it’s snowed several feet in a few hours in the middle of July?!” Rey replied. 

“Yes…” Jaina said, lowering her eyes to the floor. “Bedsides… all of that. In the few hours since it began, have either of you noticed it… coming from anywhere in particular?”

With that question, Rey could no longer ignore the hunch she’d tried to bury about Jaina’s mark. A mix of emotions began to grow inside her as she began suspecting Jaina may have a connection to discovering what this was all about.

“The North Mountain, for starters.” She spoke up, making sure to hide her instincts and stick to the facts. “The giant ice castle that suddenly appeared on it this evening must have something to do with it. The fact that all of the wind has been blowing from there confirms it.”

“Really?!” Jaina said, her gaze snapping up. Hearing of an ice structure magically appearing was as solid a sign as she could hope for…

“Did you say… an _ice castle ___on the North Mountain?” Poe asked.

“Yes I did.” Rey confirmed. “Chewy and I saw it when we were on the ridge south of here. Other than that, it’s just been snow and cold everywhere we looked.”

“Who’s Chewy?” Jaina asked. 

“My reindeer.” Rey nodded toward the two animals snoring together on the other side of the barn. “The older one is Chewy. The younger is his son Waroo. Waroo is Poe’s.” 

Jaina remembered something she’d been wondering about since hearing the fascinating story of her two new companions. “Can I ask you two a question?”

“You have been asking a lot of questions.” Poe smirked. “Which of course we don’t mind.”

“Fair enough.” Jaina smiled at his quick response. She appreciated a man with as a wit as sharp her own. “How come you two grew up in the woods together? What happened to your families?” Still searching for some commonality, she thought the fact that they’d all lost their parents at some point was a natural place to start.

Rey and Poe looked at each other, thinking of how much they should reveal. Realizing it could be the perfect opportunity to discover what kind of person they’d just welcomed to join them, Rey figured she’d better take a chance to see how she responded.

“The four of us- Myself, Poe, Rose and Finn- we’re orphans of the war on the Northuldra.” She said, making sure not to reveal which side they were from. She knew however Jaina responded to that would tell her just how much she could share with her. 

“War on the _Northuldra?” ___Jaina asked confused. “What war are you talking about?”

Poe and Rey glanced knowingly at each other again. It was as they’d expected.

“I take it your parents didn’t tell you much about your grandfather, King Runeard?” Poe asked hesitantly. 

“Bits and pieces here and there.” Jaina said, trying to remember what little she’d been told about her grandfather. “He died in a hunting accident when I was very young. I don’t have any real memories of him. Why?”

Rey and Poe’s mouth’s tightened as they looked at each other. 

Having just met Jaina, neither was going to be the one to tell her the truth that was her family. At least not right away. For now, they’d just do their best to befriend her. Building bridges was the best way to see the errors of the past weren’t repeated. 

“That’s a long story… for another day.” Rey finally said. “For now, we’d all better get some sleep. I take it you’ll want us helping you make it to the North Mountain tomorrow?”

“Now that you mentioned it, yes.” Jaina answered. “I had been hoping one of you might be able to offer some assistance with that.”

“We can get you there!” Poe said right away.

Rey turned to look at him, smiling mischievously as she saw right through him. 

“That we can.” She added.

***** 

Relaxing into the bed of ice and furs he’d made for himself, Ben noticed a nagging feeling he hadn’t expected. As his powers grew, his senses of what was going on around him had sharpened exponentially. Bonded as he’d once been to his sister, he couldn’t ignore the feeling that she was somewhere nearby. 

Or at least- she was closer than she’d been since he’d fled the palace. 

While most of Arendelle still felt far away, the sense of his twin’s presence stood out above all else.

He turned over; laying on his side trying to ignore it in the hopes of getting some much needed sleep. He did his best to tell himself he was probably just being overly anxious after all that had happened.

He’d always been so used to having Jaina there...

She was the only constant he’d ever had...

Even when he’d physically had to shut her out, she’d still come and sat by his door, talking to him for hours even though he never responded. Though he’d known he could never respond, he’d always gone to sit right at the foot of his door to listen to her.

He turned over on his other side, hoping to forget what he’d been thinking about. Of course, forgetting about all the times she’d come to see him was as easily done as forgetting his own name.

That notion that she was on the other side of the door just a few inches away… even if he couldn’t reach out and return that connection… that had been the _one ___comfort he’d had during the darkest period of his life.

Even with his newfound freedom, he couldn’t help but mourn losing what little connection they’d had left.

Realizing his attempts to ignore thinking about his sister weren’t working, he allowed himself to focus on the sense of Jaina’s presence for just a moment. 

He couldn’t help but hope to remember how that connection had once felt, before it all went wrong... 

A part of him also worried whom she might be with. He had to try and see if he sensed anyone else with her.

He relaxed into the natural feeling of where his thoughts had been… the connection he couldn’t help but be intensely aware of… 

Relief came over him as he realized he didn’t sense Hux with her.

He felt even more at peace realizing the two people she was with weren’t people he recognized. If she was coming to find him, it wasn’t with those who’d chased him out of Arendelle.

Instead she was... with friends? The people she was with had a sense of kindness about them… however…. he got the feeling they weren’t people she’d ever met before.

And yet… there was something else… a woman…

One of the people with his sister struck him unlike anything he’d ever felt.

The woman with Jaina… her presence revealed itself to him like a beacon of flame on a distant mountain...

Her being burned brightly in a way that he felt hopelessly drawn to… like a moth to a candle in the dead of night…

Her very soul shined with a sense of hope he’d always dreamed of… but had never allowed himself to believe was possible….

Realizing what was happening, he forced himself to cut off the connection.

Reeling from the pain of cutting it off, he reached up and rubbed his eyes.

He couldn’t _believe ___he’d just done something so stupid.

The way the woman’s presence had pulled him in was _terrifying. ___

He could _never ___allow himself to feel that way for another person.

He belonged _alone, ___he _knew ___that.

He wasn’t capable of _anything ___other than hurting those he’d cared about.

As beautiful as his powers could appear to be, the fact he couldn’t avoid was they were a curse. 

Everyone he’d ever loved had either been hurt or died as a result of them. Jaina had nearly died, and still carried the mark he’d given her.

His parents had left to get away from all the stress he’d brought into their lives- and they’d died because of it. 

Anyone who’d ever cared for him had only been repaid with pain and death…. It was all the proof he needed to know he was meant to be alone.

Tossing and turning, he did his best to remind himself of those truths. Doing so helped keep his mind cut off from the sensations and thoughts that threatened to break through. 

Mourning the family he’d been cruelly torn away from was hard enough. 

The last thing he needed was yearning for a connection to a person he didn’t even know.

***** 

Just as Rey was about to drift off to sleep she sensed… something.

The strength of the connection was so strong it caused her to bolt to sitting straight up.

“Wha- what is it?” She heard Poe stammer next to her. By the sound of it he’d been close to falling asleep too, and her sudden reaction had woken him back up. 

Rey reached out in her mind, trying to find the connection she’d just sensed.

Just as quickly as it had been there… it was gone.

She shook her head for a moment… the whiplash of it was a hard thing to comprehend. Right away she told herself she must have imagined it.

Someone with a connection to her that strong would have never reached out, only to cut it off again... doing so would have been far too painful.

“It’s nothing.” She said lying back down. “I thought I heard something, but… I must have imagined it.”

“Sounds good.” Poe mumbled. He made sure to pull his hat further down over his ears, both for warmth and to shut out any further imaginings Rey might have. As accustomed as he was to her creative mind, he wasn’t about to take any chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured throwing some Force sensitivity with our OTP's magic might make things interesting. This is a crossover after all! Sounds like our magical pair are about to encounter each other, whether they're ready for it or not. 
> 
> Let's hope it all goes well...


	5. Ice Rises and Fire to Meet It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Poe, and Jaina make it to Ben's palace of ice. Sensing who they’re about to come face to face with, Ben and Rey are on edge as ever. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/Y4g4Cnj)  
> 

As Poe, Jaina, and Rey prepared to head out the next morning, Rey made sure to let Poe drive her sled. The arrangement was one that suited both of them, allowing Rey to relax with her own thoughts in the rear of the sled, while also giving Poe a seat next to Jaina up front. Much to Rey's surprise, the two fell oddly silent as the ride had began. It didn’t take long for her to suspect Poe was nervous around what appeared to be the woman of his dreams. She didn’t know Jaina well enough to be able to tell if she was nervous, but one thing was clear- she did seem to have a lot on her mind. Eventually Rey realized it would be up to her to keep the conversation going.

“So Jaina-“ She spoke up from the back. “Are you ever going to share with us who exactly it is you’re looking for out here? Or do we have to guess?”

“It’s my brother, Ben.” She admitted. “His coronation didn’t exactly go as planned...”

“With this weather, I imagine not.” Poe noted. 

Jaina knew she’d need to be honest with them about what had really happened. She’d need to warn them before they found him so they had some idea of what they were about to see. Or as much of an idea as they could have... She herself wasn’t really sure what to expect. 

“The weather is… a big part of it.” She said, taking a deep breath before what she said next. “I have my reasons to believe he’s the cause of all this.”

Poe glanced back briefly at Rey. Just as quickly his eyes were back on the pair of reindeer in front of them. 

“Go on.” He said, curious to see how much she was willing to share with them. He didn't know a whole lot about these things, but with what little he did know, he knew there had to be a lot more to it than Jaina had let on. 

“This is all going to sound a bit crazy…” She began.

“With what we’ve seen the past day or so, we’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” He replied, his gaze remaining forward. 

“Right… where to begin...” 

Jaina did her best to recall the details of how her brother had mysteriously shut her out overnight during their childhood. She then went on to explain her parent’s death, and how he’d shut her out even more when she’d needed him most. Coming to the day of his coronation, she made sure to cover how getting engaged to Hux had caused a confrontation she’d never expected- an outburst that resulted in a display of power that was hard to believe for all who'd witnessed it. 

“Hold on a second-” Rey stopped her. Only a bombshell like the one Jaina had just dropped could distract her from the other anxieties growing in her mind. “You’re telling us you got engaged to someone you just met that day?”

“Yes.” Jaina replied, a bit annoyed by the pause. This wasn’t the first time she’d been lectured about this issue, nor was it in any way a detail she wanted to focus on. “As I was say-“

“You’re actually serious?!” Poe interrupted her, dumbfounded. “You got _engaged ___to someone _you just met that day?!” ___

Jaina realized both were staring at her as Rey had leaned forward. Both had looks of total confusion as they tried to process what she’d just said.

“Yes.” She said again, staring at her lap. “I’m not sure what’s so fantastic about-“

“Is that _normal?!” ___Poe interjected again. As intelligent as Jaina appeared to be, he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “Do royalty typically get engaged to people they don’t know anything about?!”

Jaina knew how she’d need to answer that one- which was to tell the truth. 

“I’m not really sure what’s normal if I’m honest, having been shut away most of my life.”

“Huh.” Poe looked back at the reindeer. Being reminded of that fact did explain a few things... He chose not to press the issue any further. The last thing he wanted to hear about was whatever pampered fool had snatched up such an incredible woman. 

Unfortunately for him, Rey wasn’t so delicate with the issue. She had her reasons to want to keep the conversation away from the very real questions Jaina’s revelations had brought up in her mind- questions she wasn’t in any way ready to have answered. 

“What’s he like then, this fiancé of yours?” Rey asked. “What do you actually know about this person enough to have decided you want to spend your life with them?”

Jaina’s face lit up as she thought of Hux. 

“He has red hair and… I think they were green eyes. He’s charming, and kind, and we had the most extraordinary evening together at the coronation ball. Before everything went wrong of course.” She went on for a few minutes, elaborating on what a marvelous evening they’d shared. 

It didn’t take long before Poe had heard enough. 

“Back to your brother- Anything we should be concerned about, other than the fact that you think he can make a blizzard appear out of thin air?”

Jaina's glow faded as she was reminded of the reason for where they found themselves. 

“I’ll handle him. You can both leave that all to me.” 

“So what’s your plan?” Poe asked, hoping to avoid her going back to the previous subject. “If he’s upset enough to plunge the entire country in an eternal winter- how do you plan to cheer him up?”

“I’m going to talk to him of course, and explain how he needs to come back to Arendelle and fix all of this.”

As miserable as that plan sounded, Poe tried his best not to sigh too heavily. “So- let me make sure I understand so we’re all on the same page. The last time you talked to him resulted in… all of this…” He waved a hand to gesture at the winter hell-scape around them. “And this time is going to be different… _how?” ___

Jaina looked off in the distance for a moment avoiding his gaze.

It was getting aggravating how well Poe saw through her. Under any other circumstances she’d have found such sharp intellect charming but, considering he was calling her out on every mistake she’d made in the past 24 hours, she couldn’t help but feel defensive. 

“Well…” she said, finding the courage to look back forward, though she wasn’t quite ready to meet his gaze yet. “Now that I know what he’s really been dealing with all this time, I understand why he’s been doing what he did. I’d been so angry at him, I didn’t see he was struggling with something he didn’t know how to handle.”

“Tell us a bit more about all that.” Poe said, not missing a beat.

“How much of that did I cover?” Jaina asked, needing a reminder. 

“You mentioned him blowing up at you about the engagement. Apparently that caused… all of this?”

“Right…” Jaina gathered her thoughts, trying to remember the details of how it went. 

“When he got really mad at me we were still inside the ball. The first thing you should know is he’s always had this pair of gloves he’d worn since he was a kid. Thick leather gloves, like for riding, except he wore them _all the time, ___even inside. I never questioned it of course, I just figured it was one of his many quirks. Seeing what he did without one on explained everything. He was trying to leave the ball when it happened. He was _furious ___about my engagement and didn’t want to hear anymore about it. He’d just ordered the guards to cut the celebrations short- to send all the guests away and to shut the gates again. I couldn’t allow that to happen having just found the first semblance of happiness I’d ever had. I grabbed his hand trying to stop him and he pulled away, which caused me to pull one of his gloves off not meaning to. The way he ripped his hand away- I just lost it. I yelled at him not to leave, to stop shutting me out. As I did, he threw his bare hand out yelling that was enough- like this.”

Jaina threw her hand out dramatically, gesturing how her brother had. 

“As he did, magic shot from that hand, creating a wall of ice shards that spiked up from the floor. They must have been a couple feet tall. There we so many of them it forced me back a few feet. One second the floor was bare, and the next they were there. I’ve _never ___seen anything like it.”

Rey’s heart rate rose as Jaina’s detailed description of what had actually happened set in. Her story answered something she’d been heavily suspecting, but hadn’t been ready to fully admit to herself yet.

Ben Solo- the newly crowned king of Arendelle- was indeed her other half.

As Jaina’s story went on, she couldn’t help but feel pulled between waves of anxiety and excitement. This was no longer just helping out a traveler in need. The sled she was riding in was taking her to the person who would help her learn to balance her magic, who would help her figure out how to become the most powerful version of herself. 

A couple of times she’d allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to find him. She’d always pictured them spotting each other for the first time in the wilderness on some gorgeous afternoon. He’d be someone as in tune with nature’s ways as she was, preferring the solitude of the wild to the confusion of society. Of course, as soon as their eyes met they’d know who each other was, and couldn’t help rushing into the comfort of each other’s arms….

As Rey looked around her, where she found herself was as wholly different from that naïve fantasy as it could possibly be.

The more she thought about it, she couldn’t help but feel intimidated, even scared by where she found herself.

The closer they rode toward the North Mountain, the more the scenery around them looked as if it wanted to attack and destroy anyone approaching.

Everywhere she looked was covered with ominous snow drifts. Every tree was frozen sideways, spiked with razor sharp icicles that had formed in the hellish winds that had consumed the landscape the night before.

As tumultuous as things appeared around them, it was clear whoever this man was, he wasn’t in the mood for meeting anyone new. The landscape he’d created overnight certainly wasn’t giving off a warm and welcoming vibe.

Being raised a prince set to rule a kingdom… that was a whole other issue she had a hard time accepting. 

She couldn’t understand why destiny had set her to end up with not just royalty, but an actual head of state. Someone accustomed to the spotlight was the last kind of person she could ever want to be with…

Her stomach sank even more as she remembered one bone chilling detail. 

On top of all the things she already couldn’t understand about him…

…he was a _direct descendant ___of the man who’d tried to wipe her people off the face of the Earth.

Rey’s thoughts were interrupted as she noticed Poe and Jaina had begun conversing as easily as if they’d known each other for some time. That was a promising change of pace from how they’d been earlier.

She made sure to remain silent, not wanting to interrupt while also needing to come to terms with all she’d heard. If her suspicions were correct, and she had every reason to believe they were, she’d be dealing with that difficult reality soon.

The further on their ride went, the less Rey couldn’t avoid dreading where this was going.

***** 

Ben had been pacing nervously around his castle since just before sunrise. His lack of sleep wasn't helping calm his nerves. Waking up to the sense of his sister’s presence approaching had only made things… more intense.

He wasn’t sure what to call what he was feeling. Just that it was _a lot. ___

On the one hand, he couldn’t help but feel joy over his sister attempting to reach out to him. She had every reason to want nothing to do with him, and yet here she was showing up just as she’d done so many times before. 

Try as he might, he couldn’t stop hoping that maybe this time things would work out.

At the same time he _hated ___himself for even being able to think such a thing.

He knew better than to hope to reconnect with his sister...

…and yet somehow he _still did. ___

He couldn’t stop hoping she’d still be there for him in all the ways she’d once tried to be. As hopeless as he knew it was, he couldn’t stop praying he hadn’t lost the one living family member he had left. 

As much as he hated himself for it, part of him struggled with the urge to hate her for coming to find him. 

He wished she’d been smarter than that… 

By all accounts she seemed smarter than that, so what the hell was she doing coming to find him after everything he’d done?

As if all that weren’t maddening enough, Jaina _still ___had the woman with her he’d sensed the night before.

 _Nothing ___about bringing someone like that here could go well…

Then there was the other person with Jaina… a man who… caused a conflict within her? 

On top of everything else Ben had going on, he didn’t have the energy to try and imagine what that might be about.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been pacing when he found himself standing on the top steps of the staircase on the first story of his palace. Wrestling with the storm flooding his mind, he sat down hanging his head in his hands. 

He’d worked so hard to create a place of isolation where he could be free. Yet everything he’d tried to run from _still ___wouldn’t leave him alone.

After considering breaking down for several minutes, he decided against it. 

He simply didn’t have the energy to do so. 

Instead, he lifted his head to look at the doors which he knew his sister would be coming through eventually. Whatever Jaina planned to say to him, he figured he’d better wait and face it. 

Running from his problems didn’t appear to be working anymore than trying to ignore them.

***** 

“How you doing back there?” Poe asked, realizing he hadn’t heard from Rey in a while. 

“Fine, fine. I’m fine.” She said, answering a little too quickly. Her heart pounded in her chest knowing what was ahead. 

As the ice castle she’d seen the day before came into view, her chest felt as though it might explode. The towering fortress was an intimidating sight on it’s own. The fact that it held the key to her destiny was overwhelming. The combination of the two made it so that she had to remind herself to breathe deeply so as to not pass out. 

“God in heaven…” Jannah gasped, seeing it for the first time. 

“You weren’t kidding when you called it a castle.” Poe added, looking back at Rey. “I’ve never seen one quite like that though. 

“I doubt anyone has.” Rey sighed.

Eventually the sled came to a stop at the base of stairs that climbed from the slope they were on to the cliff where the castle stood. 

Jaina couldn’t tear her eyes way from the structure as she climbed out of the sled. The notion that Ben had created such a thing was as mind blowing as the moment she witnessed his powers for the first time.

As she approached the staircase, a snowball creature rolled up to greet her. She remembered Ben building the little creations as a child, not that any had come to life. Right away the sight of him warmed her heart. 

“Hello there little fellow!” She said with a smile. “Who might you be?”

The snowball responded with a series of beeps and clicks- the code language she and Ben had spoken to each other as toddlers which no one else understood. It wasn’t so much an actual language, as sounds they’d made to each other enthusiastically. Somehow they’d always known what the other was saying. She’d almost forgotten what it sounded like, having not heard it in so long. 

“BB-8! Of course, I should have remembered! That _was ___your name all those years ago. I don’t think I remember you rolling around quite like this.”

“Do you normally have issues with memory?” She heard Rey ask as she joined her from the sled.

Jaina found the question an odd one. “Not really, why?”

“Just… something I remembered from my own childhood.” 

***** 

Ben felt a sudden panic hearing Jaina’s voice echoing in from outside. Looking down at his hands he realized they were shaking.

All at once the idea of facing her became too much.

He jumped to his feet and turned to run upstairs, desperately trying to think of what to do when they came in.

Getting to the top landing he thought to run back and hide in his room. His room had always been his safe place, his escape from the world...

The moment he stepped through the door, he felt absolutely ridiculous. 

This wasn’t _that ___room.

This was a room _of his own making. ___

It was a small part of an _entire fortress ___he’d literally built overnight.

As powerful as he’d proven he was- he was too terrified to face his own sister?

The next several minutes were spent anxiously pacing back and forth from the top of the stairs he’d just run up to the safety of the room he’d created for himself. 

Pulled between what he wanted to be doing and what he should be doing- There wasn’t a single part of him that could decide where he actually needed to be.

***** 

In the midst of the existential crises Rey had been fighting, she’d never put two and two together that Jaina was the young girl she’d once seen healed by her family. Seeing the little snowball creature come to life and hearing Jaina not having full recollection of it brought back a memory she hadn’t thought about in many years. 

Of course that only made more pieces of the mystery fall into place. While it answered a lot of her questions, it made one question stand out above all else.

Why hadn’t her family ever figured out she and Ben were each other’s match?

Just as quickly another thought entered her mind, one harder to answer than any question that had come before. 

Had they actually known… but not told her?

She and Ben would have been too young to know it at the time, but surely those who’d raised her had seen his powers and her own, and thus read the writing on the wall… 

Why hadn’t they ever brought them together, or at the very least _told ___Rey of who Ben really was?

That question only added to her anxiety as the three of them ascended the staircase together. Though the stairs felt incredibly solid, spanning a thousand foot drop on a translucent structure wasn’t the most comforting feeling. 

All three breathed sighs of relief as they stepped on to the top of the cliff where the castle stood. 

Or rather, as relieved as they could be considering where they were. 

“I’d better go in alone.” Jaina said swallowing hard. “The last time I tried to have a conversation with someone besides the two of us he nearly killed me.”

“Are you sure?” Poe asked. He didn’t like the idea of sending her in there alone any more than where they found themselves. 

“I’ll be fine.” She assured him. “He’s my brother. He would _never ___hurt me.”

“And you’re sure about that?” Rey asked, afraid to reveal what she knew told her otherwise. 

“Of course.” Jaina assured her. “I know him as well as anyone. It’s hard to explain but, being twins… we’re closer than just regular siblings. Sometimes it feels like we think with the same mind. Or at least it used to when we were close. What he needs is his sister right now. He needs to remember that, to remember what it feels like to not be alone. Bringing too many people in will just make him nervous.”

Rey did her best to tell herself Jaina was right. A lot of years had passed since they were kids. Maybe her brother had learned to better control himself than whatever accident they’d had when they were young... 

Looking up at the towering structure he’d just built, he’d certainly mastered the full limits of what his abilities could do. 

“Alright.” Rey agreed. “We’ll wait for you out here with… what was his name?”

“BB-8” Jaina replied. “I’m sure you three will be fast friends.”

“He is pretty adorable.” Poe said, tilting his head to the side as he looked at him. “How does his head stay on like that?”

“Magic… I suppose.” Jaina said, turning to climb the steps to the entrance 

Poe shrugged as if to say "Of Course!".

Moments later, he and Rey couldn’t help feeling helpless as they watched Jaina disappear through the massive doors that went into the palace. 

“You think she’ll be ok?” He asked right away. 

“Yeah.” Rey replied, trying to reassure herself. “She seems like she has a good head on her shoulders… I’m sure it will be fine.”

***** 

Entering her brother’s castle, Jaina was awestruck by how beautiful it all was. 

Everywhere she looked, the entire structure was made of ice. A fountain sat in the middle of the space, surrounded by an impressive double staircase. Gothic arches towered above her on all sides, coming together in a geometric snowflake design that nearly took her breath away. 

The structure would have been impressive even if it were built from traditional building materials, but being formed entirely out of a translucent glittering surface lit by the sun's rays made its appearance even more spell binding. 

“Ben?” She called, her voice echoing off the walls. “It’s me, Jaina!”

She waited for a few moments, hoping he’d not hide away as she was used to him doing. 

“Jaina?” She finally heard, in a voice that sounded as hopeful as it was nervous. 

Turning to look up at the top of the stairs, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Just like the kingdom of Arendelle itself, her brother had transformed overnight. 

“WOW, Ben, you look…. “ She couldn’t think of the right word. 

“Different?” He smiled, finishing her sentence like he’d done so many times when they were younger. 

“Yeah.” She smiled back. “Different- although it’s a good different. That look suits you much more than the last time I saw you.”

“It’s good to hear you say that.” He replied. Though her presence had his mind as conflicted as ever, at least she was excited to see him as his true self. He couldn’t have asked her for a greater blessing. 

“And this place…” Jaina looked around, still taking it all in. “It’s incredible!”

“Thanks.” He smiled humbly. “I never really knew what I was capable of until I tried. I guess that’s how it is with most things.”

For a moment Jaina wished their parents could have seen all of this. They’d have been so proud of their son for being brave enough to discover this side of himself… and what he’d actually done, well, miraculous was the only word she could think of to describe it. 

Looking up at him she had to get back to him, to let him know all the things she’d come to say. 

“Oh Ben…” She began, climbing the first several steps in a few seconds. “I’m so sorry about all that happened. If I’d have known-”

“It’s ok!” Ben stammered nervously, the sight of her coming closer making his anxiety spike. “You don’t have to apologize, but you should probably go… ” He knew he’d need to make that clear before she got any closer. 

“But… I just got here?” Jaina stopped where she stood. She couldn’t understand why he’d be asking her to leave already. 

“You belong down in Arendelle.” Ben said firmly, backing away from the top step as he feared she might keep coming closer. 

“So do _you.” ___She replied, with an assurance that made Ben’s brow furrow.

The notion that he belonged somewhere he’d had to fight break free from was the _last ___thing wanted to hear from her.

“No, Jaina.” His jaw tightened as he said it. “I belong _here. ___Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.”

“About that…” She paused before going on, knowing what she was about to say would be hard for Ben to hear. 

As she paused, BB-8 burst through the front doors and rolled inside, his happy beeps filling the space as he did. 

“BB-8?” Ben asked, confused by what he was seeing. 

BB-8 rolled up the stairs towards his maker. All night and morning he’d been trying to return to him, but hadn’t been able to with the doors closed. The moment he’d noticed Jaina had left the door slightly cracked, he’d made sure to rush inside. 

The ball of snow squealed with excitement as soon as he heard Ben say his name. 

“You built me.” He replied in beeps and chirps that Ben understood instantly. “Remember that?”

“And you’re alive?” Ben was stunned by the creature he’d unknowingly brought to life. 

BB-8 spun around, his head falling to the side then back up again as he did. 

“I think so!” His happy chirps answered. 

Ben looked down at his hands for a moment, trying to understand how such a terrible curse could have created a blessing such as life. 

“He’s just like the one we built as kids, remember?” Jaina said. 

“Of course I remember.” Ben smiled, recalling how much fun they’d had. 

“Oh Ben, we were so close, we can be like that again!” 

Ben’s mind flashed with the sight of her helpless body falling through the air …. He could feel how cold she’d been when he held her to him… the pain and fear of nearly losing her…

“No, we can’t.” He said, his voice nearly shaking. _“Good bye ___Jaina.”

With that he turned to leave. 

“Ben, wait!” She called, running up the stairs after him. 

“No, Jaina, please- I’m just trying to protect you.” 

“You don’t have to protect me anymore Ben, I’m not afraid of you!”

In spite of her pleas, he disappeared up the back stairs that lead up to the next story. 

Jaina hurried up them after him, hoping to catch him in time.

***** 

Sitting outside, Poe could tell Rey was growing even more nervous about having let Jaina go in by herself. It wasn’t helping him deal with his own fears about the very same issue. 

To cut the tension, he figured he’d make small talk about another issue that had been on his mind.

“SO…” He said, speaking up a little more loudly than he meant to. “Let’s just say… hypothetically… do you think a princess like her and a guy like me could ever-”

“If she weren’t engaged to someone else, _maybe.” ___Rey cut him off.

“Yeah…. there is that.” He couldn’t help sounding defeated as he said it.

Rey looked up anxiously, sensing the twins had retreated higher into the castle.

As much as she didn’t want to pry, her better judgment had her keeping her senses finely tuned to everything going on. Since the moment she’d let Jaina go in, she hadn’t been able to ignore the feeling that it had been the wrong choice to make. 

Not that there was much she could do about it at this point, or rather, not that there was much she felt she _should ___do.

She figured barging in on them in the middle of a conversation would have only made things worse…

She reminded herself Jaina _did ___know her brother better than she did.

Somehow she still couldn’t shake the worry that came with knowing Jaina had never experienced magic for herself.

That might become a problem if she pushed Ben too hard on anything he felt strongly about...

***** 

“Please, Ben, don’t do this! You don’t have to keep hiding away like you’ve done all this time!” Jaina called as she headed up the stairs to the next story. 

Ben chose not to respond, retreating further into the fortress of solitude he’d built for himself. 

“It’s alright!” Jaina went on, making it to the top of the stairs. “You don’t have to keep pushing me away!” 

In spite of what she’d just said, for some reason he continued to walk away. 

Thinking she knew what he needed to hear, all at once the words began pouring out of her. 

“I _finally ___understand! I see what you’ve been going through all this time and I’m so, so sorry I didn’t see it sooner! Don’t you see, Ben? I get it now! We can go down this mountain _together ___and face this _together. ___Just you and me- like we’ve been since the day we were born. That’s how it’s supposed to be Ben, surely you see that?”

She paused, giving him the chance to respond. Unfortunately he didn’t appear to have heard what he needed to just yet. 

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore!” She insisted, “ I’m right here! I’ve always been right here and I’ll always be right here!”

“Jaina!” He cut her off, painful as it was to do so. Everything she’d just said was so beautiful, and yet he knew he couldn’t hear another word of it. 

“Please! Just _go home!” ___He begged. “You’ve got your _whole life ___waiting for you down there. Just- open up the gates and live your life like you’ve always wanted to. I know you mean well, but you've got it all wrong, about all of this. Yes I’m alone up here, but I’m finally _free, ___I’m finally ok being who I’m meant to be. Just… please, stay as far away from me as you can. That’s the safest thing you can do right now.”

“Actually…. about that.” Jaina sighed, looking at the floor. A hopeful as she’d been, they’d suddenly come to the part she’d dreaded.

“About what?” He asked, finally turning to face her. 

“I’m guessing… you haven’t been keeping an eye on things.”

_“What things?” ___

Jaina swallowed hard. It was now or never. Ben needed to hear this so he knew how dire things were, and how important it was for him to come down and face them so they could fix them together. 

“Arendellle… It’s under several… _heavy ___feet of snow.”

“WHAT?!” He yelled, his eyes going wide.

“You appear to have set off an eternal winter.” Jaina said nervously, knowing it was the last thing he wanted to hear. _“…everywhere.” ___

“Everywhere?!” This visit was getting worse by the moment for Ben. 

“But it’s ok!” Jaina made sure to come towards him, hope filling her eyes as she tried to reassure him of her confidence in him. “You can just unfreeze it!”

Ben bit his lip as he stepped backwards, shaking his head. His fists balled as his sides as he turned to walk away again.

“No Jaina- _I can’t.” ___He said adamantly.

“Sure you can!” She reiterated, wondering if he hadn’t heard her before. “I know you can!”

Instead of the normally symbiotic way their thoughts flowed together, both twins fierce beliefs about the situation were as dramatically opposed to each other as they could have been in that moment.

All at once their words began flying at each other, to each other, on top of each other, all at the same time… Jaina, then Ben, back and forth as their ability to complete each other’s sentences began working against them- combining with the very real conflict they were facing together.

“Don’t you see Ben? For the first time in-”

“-all our lives it’s been the same!  
I'll never be free of it!”

“I know we can figure this-”

“I don't even understand it myself!”

"You don’t have to be afraid! You don’t have to-"

“-shut myself away?!  
I can’t even hide from it here!”

“Together, we’ll reverse what-”

“-no, we can't!  
You’re just making it WORSE!”

*****

Outside, a sense of dread hit Rey as she looked up at the tower above them. 

“Oh no…” She said heavily, sensing the combination of Ben’s powers and emotions about to overtake him.

“What is it?” Poe asked.

“Inside- NOW!” she yelled, throwing the doors open and dashing through them.

Poe was a few seconds behind her as they reached the first flight of stairs. Whatever was happening, he could already tell nothing about it was good.

***** 

Wind had begun swirling inside the second story of the palace as snowflakes began falling from the ceiling. Not that either twin noticed. They were still caught up in the back and forth where neither seemed to be getting through to the other. 

“Just, calm down Ben…”

“Do I look _calm ___to you?!”

“Everything will be–“

“Fine?! No it won't! 

You’re not safe here, I told you-"

“I’m not afraid! We can face this-”

“-together?! Are you kidding me?!”

“Exactly! We can stop all of it, 

_together, ___I know we can!”

“Oh for fucks sake….”

“…and everything will be just fine!”

“I SAID- I CAN’T!!!”

The moment Ben said the word “can’t” a bundle of anxiety that had been welling up inside his chest burst forth, fanning out as a powerful explosion in all directions.

Entering the space mere seconds before it happened, Rey already knew she was too late.

She whipped her hands around, turning the air in front of her to pure flame to diffuse Ben’s power as it flew towards her. Instead of hitting her as a dagger of ice, it melted from the wall of heat and fell to the floor as a puddle. 

Using the full strength of her powers, in a flash of light she was changed into her true form. Her worn leather and furs transformed into a fiery red dress unlike anything Ben and Jaina had ever seen. 

Still coming up the steps behind Rey, Poe was protected from the blast. 

Having had nothing to shield herself, Jaina clutched her heart as she fell to the ground from the pain of Ben’s power impacting her. Looking up while struggling to understand what had just happened, her mouth hung open at the sight of what Rey had become. 

[](https://ibb.co/VVQKDFC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ben... he really is not gonna know wtf to do with this.


	6. So He's a Bit of a Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes Ben has a lot to learn. Poe rushes Jaina to get the help she needs. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/r7KrzW7)  
> 

Poe didn’t stop to process the extraordinary sight playing out in front of him. All of his thoughts were on Jaina and making sure she was ok. He knew what it felt like being hit with the type of power he’d just been shielded from, and wasn’t about to waste a second letting her suffer alone.

For Rey, every question she’d had up to this point began to be answered.

It felt as though she and Ben were the only two people in the world for a moment. 

Their eyes locked on each other, filling with an understanding of just how perfectly their souls were in tune to one another.

The man in front of her was nothing like what she’d imagined. This wasn’t a king who lived for the prestige he’d been born to- This was a man fighting everything the world told him to be, as none of it fit him in any way. 

Her heart burst with joy at finally recognizing her match, as well as shattered with sadness for all the suffering he’d been through up to this point.

As hopeful as Rey’s heart was, Ben’s had never been more confused.

He stared blankly at the woman who’d just appeared out of nowhere and shot fire that diffused his power immediately. He didn’t know what to think as his eyes took in... what appeared to be most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. Every fiber of his being had been screaming in the seconds before, yet upon seeing her, all of that was suddenly calmed for a few glorious moments in time. 

[](https://ibb.co/g93GdL6)

“Seriously... What is going on?” Jaina coughed, rubbing the sore spot on her chest where her brother’s power had hit her. 

The shell shock from all that had just happened made it hard for Rey to think of how to answer that. She had no idea where to begin explaining their connection. From the way Ben was looking at her, it was clear he not only didn’t understand their bond- he didn’t even know what to do with the powers he’d been given. 

“So…. there’s two of you?“ Jaina spoke up again as Poe helped her to her feet.

Hearing his sister, Ben’s gaze was torn from the spellbinding creature that had just come into his life. All at once the reality of his situation came back to him.

As for the amazing woman in front of him- the first thing he’d seen her do was to summon fire to repel his own powers. She may have been a sorcerer like himself, but her very essence was the opposite of everything he was.

Knowing what he did of fire and ice, he couldn’t imagine he could ever be with someone like that. The puddle on the floor from her melting his power only cemented the fear it in his mind...

All at once it began to feel the cruelest joke in history.

The sister he’d kept trying push away for her own safety wouldn’t leave him alone. 

On top of that, she’d brought someone who’s powers opposed everything that made Ben who he was. 

Perhaps that had been Jaina’s intent… to lure him into a false sense of comfort, then spring this fire sorceress on him when he least expected it. She’d melt everything he’d built away till there was nothing left… 

Of course… what else would explain why she’d bring such a woman here?

The cruelest twist was the part Jaina couldn’t have foreseen. In bringing this woman here, Jaina had forced Ben to see the kind of belonging he wished he could be a part of, yet knew he could never have.

“What’s going on here…” Ben said through gritted teeth. “Is you three need to leave. I don’t know who-“ He gestured at Rey, his eyes meeting hers without meaning to.

Rey’s previous hope turned to pain as their gazes connected. Where his eyes had glowed with beauty and light before, they were now completely filled with despair.

It took everything Ben had to tear his eyes away. Just looking at her was too much. Any more and his resolve to do what he needed to do would be shattered.

“I don’t know who this is Jaina…” He said, looking at the floor. He had to get the words out before his mind broke from the agony of the present moment. “But you _never ___should have brought her here. NONE of you should have come here!”

“You don’t even know who you are...” Rey said walking toward him, her heart screaming with the need to touch him as she tried to think of how to get him to see sense. 

“I know _exactly ___who I am!” He said, backing away while refusing to look at her. “I’m a _monster- ___and all I want is to be _left alone!” ___

Rey looked back to Poe and Jaina, completely lost as to what to do. 

“She’s hurt!” Poe said, noticing the white streak in Jaina’s hair beginning to spread quickly. “Rey- we have to do something! Now!”

The pain of hearing he’d hurt his sister again stabbed Ben like a thousand knives- which only strengthened his resolve to be left alone.

“I didn’t want _any of this to happen!!!” ___He yelled as his eyes brimmed with tears of anger. “Damnit Jaina, you’re smarter than this! I know it! Just leave me alone- _please!” ___

Holding onto Poe to steady herself, Jaina’s eyes fixed her brother.

“How can you say to me?!” She cried. _“Smarter than this? ___Really Ben?! If _being smart ___means abandoning the brother I was born with, then I will make the stupid choice _every single time!” ___

Ben hung his head in defeat. With that, he knew nothing he ever said would make her understand what he needed from her. 

“I was afraid you might say that...” He mumbled. 

He waved his hands around, summoning a cloud of snow that transformed into the largest living creature any of them had ever seen. Fangs of ice glimmered with razor sharpness, its eyes glowing blue as it came alive. Standing to full height it filled the space at around ten feet tall. Its gaze immediately scanned between Rey, Poe and Jaina as its chest rumbled with a low growl.

“You three have ten seconds to get out of here.” Ben said, still staring at the floor. “After that, he will make sure you leave.”

“RUN!” Rey yelled, sensing Ben meant every word.

Together the three flew out of the room, down the stairs and out of the palace. As they made it out to the sled, Rey turned to see the snow giant had made it to the stairs that spanned the cliff. She shot several bolts of lighting toward it that tied it up like ropes, holding him in place for the time being. 

“Time to get out of here!” Poe yelled, jumping with Jaina up into the sled. 

“Get her back to our family.” Rey said to Poe, looking between the two of them. “You know what they need to do.”

Right away Poe realized what she was saying. 

“I’m not leaving you here!” He insisted.

“Yes you are.” She said firmly.

“Why in God’s name would we do that?!” Jaina asked, eyeing the monster beginning to bite through the ties of energy that bound him. 

“Because I’m the only one who can fix this- and you two will travel faster on the back of the reindeer with out a sled.”

She shot more lightning that cut the reins, leaving them no choice but to ride Chewy and Waroo while leaving the sled behind. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Poe yelled. 

“You heard me.” She replied. “You’ll travel faster without a sled, especially if the reindeer are carrying just the two of you.”

The two looked up nervously at the snow creature, who appeared to be having some success fighting off its bindings.

“You really think you can fix this?” Poe asked, climbing back out of the sled after Jaina then helping her up onto Waroo. 

“I was born to fix this.” Rey assured him.

At that moment the giant snowman broke through. Shaking its head from the stabbing pain her lightning restraints had taken to bite through, he looked even angrier than he had before. 

“I suppose we’ll have to take your word for it…” Jaina said, horrified by the sight of it beginning to careen towards them again. 

“Damnit…” Poe said jumping up onto Chewy. “Rey, you better be right about this!” 

“I’ve never felt so sure about anything in all my life.” She replied, smacking the rears of both reindeer to make them fly like the wind. 

In an instant both had disappeared with their riders down the side of the mountain. Bb8 flew after them just a few seconds behind. 

“Smart little guy” Rey said, seeing the ball of snow disappearing with them. 

She turned to face the monster she knew she could easily handle. Seeing how panicked Ben had been at his sister’s injury and knowing Poe would get her the help she needed, she’d held off on eliminating the threat until they’d left. She needed them gone just as much as Jaina needed help they couldn’t give her here. 

Nearing her the snow giant jumped, lunging at her with it’s jaws opened wide. At precisely the right moment Rey threw out a stream of flame that entered its mouth and flew down its throat. The inferno caused Ben’s creation to melt instantly from the inside out. What remained flew toward her as a wall of water, drenching her clothes as it splashed to the ground around her. 

Suddenly she felt another pair of eyes on her.

Looking up she spotted Ben was standing on his balcony. He’d been watching her the whole time.

He quickly retreated back in his castle, slamming the double doors behind him. 

“Now…. to figure out how to deal with the big, angry one.” She sighed to herself, turning to head back up the steps towards the castle. 

Ringing her hair out, Rey stood in the snow in front of the castle’s now firmly locked doors. Her soaking wet dress had her shivering from the chill of the air around her.

She held her hands out and swirled them around each other. In an instant she’d summoned a circle of fire burning around her, one that would dry her clothes and hair off while she figured out what to do.

*****

Ben collapsed on the edge of his bed, telling himself he’d made the right choice. He’d _had ___to get those three out of here as quickly as possible before something else terrible happened…

Then why did he feel like garbage for doing so?

“Doing the right thing is rarely easy.” He told himself out loud. It was a truth he understood more than most. 

He laid with his eyes shut for some time, trying to ignore the urge to go out and confirm what he already knew- that Rey was waiting outside for him to let her in.

Rey… that had been what they’d called her… _he actually knew her name. ___

He couldn’t avoid smiling at the thought. Rey was instantly the most beautiful name he’d ever heard...

He made sure to shake himself from the glow that knowledge brought up. It was a little aggravating how much this woman’s presence was overpowering him. 

For the next several minutes he tried and failed to avoid thinking about her. That was as hopeless as the years he’d wasted trying to control his powers by wearing a pair of gloves.

The more time went on, the more he couldn’t stop thinking about how she’d just been drenched with water in the frigid temperatures outside…

At the very least he should go check and make sure she was ok... He owed it to her to make sure she still had the power to warm herself.

Yes… that was the right thing to do…

Then, having done the right thing, he could come back in and forget she ever existed.

***** 

Sensing she was being watched again, Rey looked up at the balcony. She was pleasantly surprised to see Ben back outside- not even ten minutes after he’d dramatically slammed the doors as if he never wanted to see her again. 

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Rey slowly began to wave and smile, hoping he’d come around enough to ask her inside.

Seeing the roaring fire, Ben told himself he’d seen all he needed to see. After a few moments he managed to turn back around and slam the doors behind him again. 

Of course, he couldn’t help but feel ridiculous after doing so. Even he realized how overly dramatic it was to have done the same thing twice in a row.

He tried not to think about it too much as he stormed back to his room. 

Rey’s hand fell to her side after the doors slammed shut for a second time. He was going to take a lot longer to come around than she’d hoped. Reaching her hands out, she made sure to increase the size of the fire around her until the flames were all but kissing her skin. She’d need to dry off quickly knowing she’d be out here for some time. 

As she waited for her clothes to dry, Rey racked her brain for what to do next. Somehow she’d have to convince him to let her in sooner than later. Sitting out here alone wasn’t something she could keep up for more than a day or two. 

The minutes began to stretch into hours. All the while she kept going over and over in her mind what little she knew about him.

Above all one thought began to stand out- the fear that had crept into his eyes after they’d first seen each other.

Eventually she realized an answer she hadn’t meant to search for- why her troll guardians hadn’t told her about him. 

By now it was abundantly clear he hadn’t been born to a people who understood his powers. He barely appeared to understand them himself. 

The reason they’d been kept them apart was Ben needed to discover who he was before he’d be able to understand their bond. He needed to know what magic really meant to those who wielded it, before he could understand how that connected him to another human being. 

In a way, Rey supposed she’d needed to find who she was first as well. As dramatic as the past day had been, she’d managed to learn a good bit about herself from it. Mostly that jumping to conclusions about people doesn’t help anything or anyone, least of all herself. 

The sun began falling lower in the sky as the afternoon crept on. Rey smiled looking up at the clouds as another thought came into her mind. 

Above all, she couldn’t wait to see what other surprises Ben Solo had in store for her once he calmed down enough to let her in. However long that took, she’d do her best to remain patient. She knew all about waiting.

***** 

After having checked over Jaina, Pabbie pulled Poe aside. 

“It’s her heart.” The troll chieftain said, his eyes heavy as he looked up at him. “That’s not a form of magic I can heal.”

Poe felt like the ground had been pulled out from under him. 

“What are you saying?” He asked nervously. 

“I’m saying- this isn’t something I can fix, but there is a way it can be fixed.”

“How?!” He asked, his mind spinning. 

“When a heart has been frozen- as Jaina’s has been from her brother’s magic- it can only be healed by an act of true love.”

Poe’s heart sank remembering how she’d glowed earlier that day talking about her fiancé. Right away he knew what he’d need to do. 

“I’ll need to take her home… back to Arendelle. There’s someone there she needs to be with.”

“And you’re sure that’s what’s best for her?” Pabbie asked. “This magic will take her soon if it’s not healed quickly.”

“She’s made it pretty clear what she needs.” He said, taking a deep breath as he looked off in the distance. “I’ll make sure she gets it.”

***** 

Hours later Rey was still sitting outside, surrounded by the raging fire that was keeping her warm. By now her clothes were completely dry, and by some miracle she could tell Ben had calmed down inside. Or at least, it felt like he had. She didn’t sense the tension and agony she’d felt in him earlier. 

Unfortunately, he still hadn’t made any gestures to indicate that he was going to let her in. That fact grew more concerning as time dragged on. 

Finally she got the courage up to call out and see if he’d respond. 

“I hope you’re doing ok up there! I’m sure it’s every bit as lonely as it is out here!”

Her words echoed off the cliffs around her, fading away to silence. After waiting a little while for a response she figured she'd try again. 

“I’m Rey by the way! Your sister told me your name is Ben. She’s a wonderful girl, your sister! She loves you as fiercely as I’ve seen anyone love their brother!”

Again her words echoed around her, only to be met with silence. Next she made sure to bring up what would hopefully gain her some sympathy. 

“It’s getting a bit chilly out here…. You’re not going to let a woman freeze to death all alone out here are you?”

After another minute or two of silence, it was clear that hadn't gained the sympathy she'd hoped for.

Having called out three times and received no response, she realized small talk wasn’t going to work. She began to recall how she’d sensed an odd fear in him all day- one she was just beginning to understand. It was possible he perceived her as a threat, and didn’t think he could trust her words. 

For a moment she wondered how he could think that of her, knowing how deeply they’d connected. She had to remind herself that he knew nothing about what any of this actually meant. 

_A bit of encouragement couldn’t hurt. ___She thought, realizing what she’d say next.

“I’m not here to hurt you, Ben! I’m here to _help ___you! There’s _so much ___you don’t understand about yourself... I can’t imagine how scary that must be. It terrifies me just to think about it. The good news is I can help you understand that! I was raised by people who understand what we are!”

Her heart began to sink as her words still echoed off the castle’s walls without receiving any response.

Knowing how strongly she could sense his presence through their bond, she began to wonder if she could read his thoughts. As invasive as the idea felt, it might help her understand what he needed to hear from her. 

She closed her eyes as she did her best to reach out, trying to sense what he was thinking. 

“Get out of my head.” She heard right away.

The doors of his mind slammed shut every bit as firmly as the doors of his own castle had hours before. 

_Rey, you idiot... ___She thought, shaking her head at how stupid that had been. Of course he’d been able to tell what she was doing.

At the very least that did confirm what she’d suspected. The way he’d snapped at her made it clear he didn’t think of her presence as a friendly one. 

The more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense. Seeing her melt his wave of power and liquefy his snow monster probably hadn’t helped things. 

Her heart broke a bit more realizing just how confused he was. 

In that moment, she finally came to terms with the fact that she was just going to have to wait for him to come out for her… or die trying... 

Not that there was any real danger of that. 

With what she knew of their bond, she knew there was no way he’d _ever ___be able to allow that to happen…

All at once an idea began to come together, the first of the day that might actually work.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at the flames dancing around her, making sure to enjoy the last bit of heat she’d get to feel for some time. A few seconds later she lifted her hands, cutting through the air and extinguishing the blaze. As it’s warmth dissipated, she transformed her attire back into mundane furs and leathers she normally wore. 

Finally she sat down in the snow and pulled her legs to her chest, closing her eyes as she prepared her mind for what she knew needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can go outside and check on her right after slamming the doors five minutes ago. Surely that's what anyone else in this situation would do." -Benjamin Solo
> 
> ...while she happens to be in a skin tight dress that’s soaking wet. 
> 
> Oh honey. You're fooling no one.


	7. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe dreams of a future that feels impossibly far away. 
> 
> Rey takes a leap of faith. 
> 
> Ben realizes what he needed was right outside. 
> 
> Jaina discovers things aren't always what they seem.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/q0Zgh5w)  
> 
> 
> Mood board image credit:  
> Arendelle- Pavememntmouse  
> Reylo- Jade Belle

With Jaina’s strength fading, Poe knew they’d have to share a reindeer on their ride Arendelle. There was no way she’d be able to hold herself up the whole way there. Wrapping her in a blanket, he placed her side saddle in front of him while he held her with one arm, taking Chewy’s reins with the other. BB-8 hopped up onto Waroo, having rolled around enough on his own for one day. 

Together the five of them rushed back to Arendelle as fast as the reindeer’s hooves would carry them. Though Poe urged Chewy on with everything he had, his heart felt heavier and heavier the longer their journey went on. 

“You’re going to be ok!” He assured her, doing his best to calm his own anxieties. “We’ll be there soon and you’ll see Hux- Then everything will be fine!”

Feeling her body becoming more lethargic, he made sure to hold onto her tighter not wanting her to fall. As he hugged her close, Jaina reached a hand out and held onto his arm. 

“Thank you.” She said faintly, turning her face to snuggle into his much needed warmth.

As worried as Poe was for her, his heart couldn’t help but feel a little lighter as she did it.

Further along in their ride he began noticing her eyes drifting shut. Her energy seemed to be coming and going in waves... 

Realizing she was fading, his mind raced with how to keep her with him. Of course he knew what would really get her attention.

“Tell me about that fiancé of yours again. What’s he like?”

“Wh- what’s… who like?” She asked.

“Prince Hux of Denmark- The man you love that’s gonna kiss you and make all of this better.” He swallowed hard as he said it. 

“Prince Hux…” Her voice seemed to fade out. A few moments later her energy appeared to come back with the thought of him. It was just what Poe had hoped for. 

“He’s charming… and smart… and… a wonderful dancer…” 

Again her strength seemed to fade, then a few moments later she returned to him. 

“Man that I love…” She sighed wistfully. 

“Tell me all about him, whatever you can remember.” Poe encouraged her. 

Suddenly she looked around, appearing to wonder where she was for a moment. As her eyes met his, her face lit up. “He’s handsome and smart and funny and… strong and caring and… The most gorgeous… dark hair and eyes…”

With that she drifted away again. 

Poe tightened his arm around her as he felt her going limp, re-situating to make sure he had a good hold of her.

Confusion came over him as he processed what she’d just said... He could have sworn he’d remembered Jaina describing Hux with red hair and green eyes. 

He supposed her thoughts must be getting mixed up with her energy fading in and out. 

“Stay with me Jaina, I’m right here.” He said, hoping she’d heard him.

Eventually they made it to Arendelle and through the gates of the castle. As Poe brought her down from Chewy, her strength seemed to return a bit at the sight of being home. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the castle, and she was able to stand a bit with help. Thankfully a group of servants ran out and greeted them right away. 

“Princess Jaina! We’ve been worried sick!” Her maid Gerda said as she ran out to meet them.

“Wh- Where’s prince Hux?” Jaina asked, shivering.

“He’s been going around town the past few hours with some of his guards.” Gerda explained. “They’re giving out blankets to families in need and checking to see if everyone is alright.”

 _Of fucking course he is. ___Poe thought to himself. This prince of Jaina’s was sounding more and more wonderful by the minute. He supposed that explained how she’d fallen for him in the span of an evening.

“Send a rider out to find Prince Hux immediately.” Poe instructed, “Keep her as warm as possible while she waits. Build the biggest fire you can and get her in front of it right away. She needs to keep warm until Hux gets back or she’ll freeze. Make sure she’s safe!”

“We’ll take care of her.” The head of household Kai assured him as the women began leading her inside. “Thank you for bringing her home sir. Is there anything we can get you… for your trouble? Perhaps a room to stay in town for the night? It’s not getting any easier out there…”

Poe realized he was asking if he needed compensation for bringing her here.

“Absolutely not.” He said firmly. “Just knowing she’s safe is all I need. I’ll be fine heading back home now.”

“Thank you sir, for everything.” With that the Kai bowed in gratitude, a gesture Poe wasn't at all used to. 

“Happy to help.” He said, turning to lead the two reindeers out of the front courtyard and back through the gates. 

He looked back to watch the crowd of servants with her as he walked back towards the gates. Jaina appeared to be trying to explain what BB-8 was to the servants as he rolled alongside them. Poe smiled at the sight as the doors shut. 

Standing outside the gates a couple minutes later, he couldn’t help remembering all the times he’d stood in this same spot, looking up at the castle and wondering what it would be like to live in such a place.

Now the sight of the castle paled in comparison to something much more meaningful…

The castle itself was nothing compared to the beauty of what a life with Jaina would have been like. He’d happily pass up ten thousand castles just to share his life with her in the modest hut he called home. 

As a strong gust of wind hit him, he pulled his furs up to shield his face. He couldn’t help sighing heavily as he turned away from the gates to leave. 

Behind him Waroo and Chewy looked at each other confused, wondering why their master was leaving everything he cared about behind like this. Not knowing what else to do, the two followed him reluctantly into the cold night that lay ahead.

*****

Ben sat straight up in bed, sensing a shift. Walling his mind off in his room all evening had been his only chance at shutting out the presence just outside his castle. 

And yet… it had suddenly become easier to avoid feeling her there. 

Was she leaving? 

Maybe she’d given up and was heading back to town... That would certainly explain why his sense of her was fading away...

The dread gripping his heart told him that wasn’t it.

Jumping to his feet, he rushed to the balcony to make sure. Right away he spotted her balled up in the snow, shivering violently from the cold wind draining what little warmth her body still held.

This woman who’d commanded the power of heat itself had extinguished the fire that kept her warm- and was _freezing to death right before his eyes. ___

Ben bolted back inside, down the stairs, and out of the doors of his palace. Sprinting into the snow he slid to where she was, swooping her up in his arms. 

“Are you _nuts?! ___What are you _doing?!” ___He yelled, wondering what could have caused her to do such a thing.

The light in Rey’s eyes had begun to fade as she looked up at him. Her lips blue, her teeth chattered too violently to form words to respond. 

He clutched her small frame to him as he ran back inside, up to the highest floor of his palace and into his room.

Coming to his bed he laid her down on the pile of furs. His mind raced as he thought of what it would take to warm her up. He needed to get her warm again- and _fast. ___

He ripped off the leather and wool layers she wore, which by now were caked in ice and frozen solid. Tossing them aside, he wrapped her in a cocoon of furs from those on his bed. 

Even wrapped in dry furs, her body still shivered intensely as she laid below him. 

“Can you summon a fire?!” He begged, “Anything?! Just- something to warm you up?!”

Her tired eyes looked at him helplessly- imploring him to end the stabbing pain from the lack of heat that gripped her entire body.

She’d need an actual heat source to warm back up...

She no longer had the energy to summon one herself… and being in an ice palace wasn’t helping.

He ripped off his leather brigandine and bracers, throwing them aside with the rest of her clothing. 

Sitting on the bed he unwrapped the furs he’d bundled her in, taking her in his arms. 

Her skin was _ice cold- ___a feeling that made his heart _scream. ___

He cradled her to his chest, holding her close. As he did he wrapped the two of them in the bundle of furs, using his own body to warm her as the layers held their heat in together.

_Please, please, PLEASE be ok… ___he prayed, clutching her to him as tightly as he could.

Holding his eyes shut, he struggled to fight back tears knowing droplets of ice falling on her were the last things she needed at this moment. 

Every part of his mind _howled ___in pain from the notion that he’d nearly just lost her...

Nothing had ever terrified him so much as sensing her energy draining away. He held her to him as fiercely as he’d held anything, begging the universe that his warmth would be enough to bring her back to him. 

All at once he remembered something she’d done earlier… she’d transferred her thoughts into his mind. If they could share spiritual aspects like thoughts between them, perhaps they could share physical energies as well… 

He sat up a little straighter, clearing his mind to make sure he was zeroed in on this one critical task. He imagined the warmth of his body flowing out of his and into hers. As he did, he began to feel it actually happening- he was literally transferring the power of life from himself into her to bring her back to him. As small as her body was compared to his, he hoped it would't take long to give her the energy she needed.

After a minute or two her shivering slowed and finally stopped altogether. 

Eventually her skin began to feel warm again.

As it did, having her body pressed to him became the most _heavenly ___thing he’d ever experienced.

Relieved by the sensation her resting peacefully in his arms, he gathered the courage to open his eyes again.

He found himself looking down into the most extraordinary pair of amber eyes he’d ever seen.

_“Why ___did you _do ___that?!” He asked, his face still trembling with emotion.

“How else was I going to get your attention?” She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Though her strength was beginning to come back, she was still weak from what she’d just suffered. 

“My attention?” He asked, lost as to what she meant. 

“You thought I was here to hurt you. I had to get you to see that wasn’t the case. I had to get you to see… All that mattered to me was getting you to open up, even if that meant doing something that was… strictly speaking, a bit of a risk.”

Ben couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

The most incredible and frankly terrifying woman he’d ever met had just _risked her own life ___to get him to talk to her?

“But why would you do that?!” He asked again. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around what she was telling him.

“I thought I already answered that.” She smiled, a hint of mischief creeping up in her expression. “Thank you for saving me by the way. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit- I knew you would.”

God if her smile wasn’t everything he’d ever needed...

His heart began to glow as the beauty of her smile washed over him.

He’d never felt so perfectly at peace as he did holding Rey like this, her face filled with gratitude for having saved her life.

In that moment a thought came into Ben’s mind- one that actually made sense for the first time in a long time.

Right away, he had to know the truth of it.

“You did this because… your own comfort was less important than your need to connect with me?” As crazy as it sounded, it was somehow the only thing that explained what had just happened. 

“You’re finally catching on.” She replied. 

“But then…” He paused, realizing his next words were some of the most frightening he’d ever had to say. Still, he knew he couldn’t go on without trying to saying them. 

“For you to do that… you must…” Try as he might he couldn’t get the words out. His eyes pleaded with her to help him understand. 

Sensing the tenderness taking hold in his heart, Rey knew what he needed in that moment. 

She leaned up and brought her lips to his, sharing her first kiss with a man for whom she knew it was also his first.

Ben’s heart went from softly glowing to a blazing inferno. 

Without thinking his hand dove in her hair, pulling her face in more as he needed all he could get of what was happening. The feeling of it was as powerful and deeply satisfying as anything he’d ever felt.

[](https://ibb.co/G9GKsVD)

Art credit- Jade Belle

His mouth hung open in shock as she pulled away a few moments later.

Had that really just happened?

Had he really been so wrong about… _everything? ___

Smiling back at him, Rey’s eyes told him what he needed to know.

He had _absolutely ___been wrong about everything- and for the first time in his life he was finally beginning to see things clearly.

*****

Back in her room in Arendelle, Jaina was having no such luck in her own love life. 

“Oh Jaina… if only there was someone who _truly ___loved you.” Hux said. His face was just inches from hers as he pulled away, refusing to give her the kiss she needed to save her life.

“What?!” She asked, shocked. 

“All this time- you _really believed ___the charade I had going for you, didn’t you?”

Jaina had no idea what to say to that. She’d never seen such a dramatic change in character in anyone.

She stared at him blankly as everything she thought she could depend on began crashing down around her. 

“The thing I want you to understand is- none of this is personal. I do think you’re a lovely girl. I just happen to love my own kingdom a lot more.”

“Your kingdom?” Jaina’s mind spun as she tried to process what he was saying. 

“I’ll do my best to explain it… I suppose I do owe you that much. I understand this might be hard to comprehend for someone who’s kingdom is so… quaint.” He couldn’t help but smirk as he said it. “There’s not much to love when you can cross your nation’s lands in under a day. My kingdom on the other hand is _truly ___great. There’s nothing so near and dear to my heart as serving such an empire, and I will do all that I can to see its glory strengthened.”

He looked down at the fire, his eyes sparkling as he began revealing what his master plan had been all along. Still, Jaina found herself speechless in the face of what she was hearing. 

“The truth is- Denmark has had its eye on expanding in this part of Scandinavia for some time. Had you not been shut away for half your life, you might be aware of that. Most princesses in this part of the world won’t give me the time of day knowing better. But you- you were so _desperate ___for love, you fell for the first suitor who showed up on your doorstep.”

He paced around the room slowly as he began detailing what he clearly considered to be a genius plan. 

“Once we were married, I’d have waited until we had our first few children before revealing my true intentions for our union. I’m accustomed to waiting for what I want as all princes of Europe are. I’m also confident in the fact that your brother wouldn’t be producing his own heirs anytime soon, not with how he’s too terrified of women to even dance with them.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his own cruel joke. Jaina’s eyes narrowed on him as she began to see Hux for what he truly was. 

“Once you’d given me a few heirs, I’d have my agents stage some accident for your brother. With him out of the way, you’d have been queen of Arendelle. I’d have you immediately surrender your kingdom to Denmark, my country absorbing yours. Being the father of your children, you’d never dare oppose me once I threatened you with never seeing your children again.”

Rage began to grow within Jaina as his words cut deep. She couldn’t believe someone who’d seemed so charming was capable of the level of heartless cruelty he was describing. 

“Once Denmark had acquired Arendelle’s strong port to stage an invasion, it would overtake all the smaller kingdoms in this region in no time. Thus we’d become one of the leading powers in Europe, on the same level as England, Spain, and France.”

Realizing he saw Arendelle as nothing but a stepping-stone on the way to other horrible endeavors, Jaina’s anger flared just as much at herself as at Hux. She couldn’t stand the fact that she’d fallen for such a nightmare of a human being. 

“Of course, my whole plan became much simpler once your brother doomed himself. I was delighted to see that part of the equation tying itself up so quickly. Now with you on death’s doorstep, it’s become even simpler. I’ll claim the throne of Arendelle for my own. Once I’ve done so, I’ll still be free to marry another of Europe’s princesses, to form another alliance that will strengthen my kingdom even more.” 

Having revealed his true intentions, he went to the side table and picked up the pitcher of water the servants had brought her earlier. Before Jaina realized what he was doing, he poured it on the fire extinguishing her only source of warmth in the room. Though he’d claimed to be a man who could wait for what he wanted, allowing Jaina to live a few more hours wasn’t a delay he was willing to put up with. 

As the logs steamed and simmered with the last bits of heat draining from them, Hux delivered his final blow of the night. 

“Who knows…. maybe I’ll marry one of the English princesses. England would be a powerful ally, and I hear they have several about to come of age. All that’s left to do now is kill your brother, bring back summer- and go on building the empire I was born to rule.”

“You- you’re a monster!” Jaina said, finally finding her voice again. 

“You may think that, and from your point of view you have every reason to believe that. Either way, your opinion doesn’t concern me. All that matters to me is what the people of Arendelle think of me. To them, I’m the hero that’s about to save them from a demonic tyrant that surely would have been Arendelle's downfall- a man so cursed by evil he had to shut himself away for most of his life, cutting off the only living relative he had after the death of their own parents. What’s worse, he then went to kill that _beloved ___sister as his powers spiraled out of control- a woman I loved with all my heart, and said my marriage vows to just before the life slipped away from her. It’s truly a tragedy for the ages.” Hux shook his head and his voice filled with remorse- as if he were practicing telling that story. Satisfied with his performance, he went on. “Once I’ve done that, summer will be brought back, and the rest of my plan shall go on without issue.”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Jannah tried to yell. Instead her words came out as a cough.

Hux scoffed at her remark as he went to the door, turning back to look at her just before grabbing the handle. He smiled triumphantly before leaving the room. 

“Oh my dear princess- I already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word to the wise Hux- Never underestimate a Solo princess.


	8. Beware the Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey begin to realize the beauty of their bond. As they do, Ben's heart is pulled away to others that need them. Will they be able to make it in time? Rey’s first magical lesson for Ben might help....
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/ydf4mgT)  
> 
> 
> Artist credit- Jade Belle

Jaina stared in shock at door of her bedroom.

In the space of a few minutes, the man she’d thought she’d spend the rest of her life with had revealed himself to be the most evil human being she’d ever encountered. 

Silent tears began falling down her cheeks as she suddenly felt more alone than she ever had before.

As heavy as her grief felt, she didn’t have the energy to make a sound as she cried. Muted sobs rolled through her for a few moments, threatening to overwhelm her as her emotions spiraled. 

Suddenly she came to another terrible realization. Allowing her grief to flow freely was draining precious energy she didn’t have to spare. If she allowed herself to cry over Hux, she’d be dead within minutes. 

If there was one thing she was sure of- he wasn’t worth dying over. The most important thing for her to do in this moment was figure out how to survive, if nothing else to prove he’d been wrong about her.

She breathed deeply for a few moments, focusing on the feeling of letting go of the emotions that had threatened to consume her.

The feeling of letting go was a welcome releif. As hopeless as her current situation felt, Hux was one less problem to worry about. At the moment, she didn’t have any energy to spare thinking of things she couldn’t control.

She brought her hands up to her arms, rubbing them as she began shivering. Having taken her only source of warmth in the room, the space was becoming colder by the second. 

Wiping the few tears she’d cried away, she went to the door hoping call a servant to come light her fire as always… 

Of course the handle didn’t budge. Hux had made sure to lock her in her room.

In the haze Jaina found herself in, she realized she wasn’t thinking straight. 

Her first thoughts should have been to escape or find help... 

Instead, all she could think of was finding and conserving heat. Her survival instincts had overruled her logic as she ached with the need to get warm.

Looking at her window she realized how grave her situation was.

By the looks of the ice and snow covered glass, going outside for any amount of time would have sealed her fate instantly. 

Her eyes scanned the room, trying to think of what to do next. 

Her wardrobe… _Blankets… ___

There were always extra sets of blankets in there for especially cold nights...

Having piled all the layers she could find on top of her bed, she climbed under them a few minutes later. Her hands shook as she pulled several blankets and sheets up around her chin. 

As she did she heard beeps coming from a few feet away. BB-8 had been in her room the whole time and had seen everything. 

Confusing as he found human interactions to be, he’d made sure to stay out of whatever was going on between Jaina and Hux. Seeing her go to bed however, he needed to know if he should go to sleep as well. He wasn’t yet sure how human schedules and snowman schedules worked. 

He beeped a second time, a little louder to make sure she heard his question. 

“I’m not going to bed just yet, I’m trying to stay warm.” She replied.

He beeped again, asking why Hux had put her fire out if she was cold. 

“Ben accidentally shot his ice powers at my heart. I thought Hux could fix it but…I was wrong about him.”

The little snowball squealed loudly.

“Trust me, I couldn’t agree more.” She smiled at his enthusiastic confirmation of just how awful Hux was. 

Next BB-8 asked why she’d thought someone so terrible could fix the ice that had taken hold in her heart. 

“The trolls told me only an act of true love could thaw my heart and reverse the magic. I had thought he loved me but… It turns out I’m not a very good judge of what true love looks like.”

BB-8 beeped an inquisitive response to that. 

“What do you mean- like Poe?”

His next flurry of beeps and chirps brought up how Poe had spent his whole day ridding through a blizzard all over the countryside to find what she needed. In the end he’d brought her to someone else- even though it was clear how much he’d cared for her the whole time.

Jaina propped herself up on her elbow as what he said set in. That notion made a surge of energy come over her...

“What do you mean- it’s clear he cares for me?” She asked, focusing on the little snowball. 

BB-8’s domed head looked around for a moment. He wasn’t sure how she’d missed that detail. 

His next set of skeptical beeps were a response she’d never expected. 

“I suppose I don’t have a single clue what true love looks like.” She replied, raising an eyebrow at his nerve.

A smile came back to her face again, realizing just how wrong she may have been all this time.

“I had assumed Poe found me completely ridiculous from the moment he met me… he certainly had every reason to.”

Hearing that, BB-8 let out a long, loud whistle.

“Alright! Alright, I get it! I was wrong!” She couldn’t help but chuckle at how insistent her little companion was. Looking back at the window, Jaina felt a glimmer of hope. 

The answers she needed may have been right in front of her the whole time…

“Do you think you could make it through this weather to find Poe and bring him back to me? With the drifts as high as they are, I’m sure you could roll right out that window and down to fjord, cutting a quick path out of town back to the forest. He can’t have made it too far just yet.”

BB-8 spun around and whirred excitedly; making it clear he was ready for another adventure. 

Moments later Jaina had gathered up as much energy as she could and made it to the window. With a solid pull she had it open and had dropped BB-8 outside. He rolled down the snowdrifts and was off into the night.

“Be quick little guy…” She whispered to herself, hoping he'd make it to Poe in time.

***** 

As Ben drank in the happiness of the kiss they’d just shared another thought hit him.

“You’re pure fire…” He said, sensing everything that made Rey who she was coming back into being. 

“You _are ___getting the hang of this.” She tried not to giggle at how adorably he was processing the miracle that was their bond.

“I mean- How do I say this… I’m made of ice and cold, and you’re made of fire and heat- how is it I was able to save you?”

Rey looked at him puzzled. 

“There’s a bit more to it than that but- Why wouldn’t you be able to save me? You’re a human just as much as I am. Both of our bodies produce heat.”

Ben still didn’t understand. Nothing about that made sense to him. 

“I mean- the very essence of what we are- they’re complete opposites. Too much fire melts ice, too much ice extinguishes fires…”

“…and when there’s a perfect balance of both?” She interrupted him. “Then what?”

“How do you mean?”

“Think of it this way- on the hottest of summer days, people bring ice into their homes to cool things off, right?”

“I suppose so.”

“And in the dead of winter, people build raging fires to keep their homes warm.”

“They do…”

“Ice balances when there’s too much heat, and fire balances when there’s too much cold. The things that make us who we are balance each other, they don’t cancel each other out.”

All at once it felt as though the clouds in Ben’s mind had began to clear away.

Things that had been so confusing for so long suddenly began to make sense…

All the struggles he’d faced that seemed too much for one person to handle… they’d been that way because he’d been facing them _alone. ___

Ben didn't need to shut himself away from the world indefinitely- he’d needed someone who was _equally ___powerful, with the _opposite ___forces to balance him.

As he thought about it, he remembered the chief of the trolls saying something to that effect…. One day he would find balance… That idea was one he’d never really understood.

He'd been so devoted to hiding his powers, he'd all but forgotten the promise that he might one day understand them. As it turned out, that promise was the woman who'd just risked her life to connect with him, and in the process had ended up saving _him ___more than she could ever know.

“So we’ve been meant to find each other… all this time…” His eyes filled with wonder as he said it, his heart bursting with gratitude for the woman he now held in his arms. 

“We have.” She confirmed. 

His lip quivering and his eyes glistening, Rey could tell right away he was completely overwhelmed by the beauty of that realization. 

At the same time she sensed a conflict within him.

His heart still ached remembering all the years he’d wasted shut away from the world.

All the pain he’d gone through… 

All those he’d had to push away because of it…

Right away she took his hand in hers, kissing the long beautiful fingers she couldn’t hold tightly enough. 

“I can’t begin to imagine what all you’ve been through- but I can promise you _all ___of that is behind you now. You’ll never be alone again, not ever.” She promised.

“Neither are you.” He said after a few moments. 

Seeing him finally recognizing the full meaning behind their connection, a new wave of energy began to surge within Rey. The love in Ben’s eyes was just what she needed to be back to full strength. 

All at once the lure of being in each other's arms became more than either could avoid thinking about. A need surged between them, one neither could put off answering any longer. 

Rey sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist, putting her arms around him and holding him close as she rested her face on his shoulder.

Ben returned the affection instantly, wrapping his arms around her tighter and burying his face in her hair. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of holding another person like this- especially the woman he’d just discovered that could balance him in every way.

Needing more, Rey leaned back and kissed him again. As wonderful as their first kiss had been, this was somehow _even better. ___

Ben leaned his head back to the side, allowing Rey to charge forth and take control. The way her lips pressed into his as their tongues danced around each other was everything he’d ever needed. He could feel the fire growing within her as she did it, and at the same time a heat began to build inside himself he’d never known was there. 

Sensing Ben’s passions growing, Rey needed to see more of the fire she’d finally set free inside him. She reached back and pulled off the wraps that had been covering her breasts the whole time. 

Ben’s eyes went wide for a moment seeing her baring herself to him. All at once he dove back in. It was just what Rey had hoped for. 

She laid her head back as his mouth covered and sucked on her nipple, closing her eyes and diving her fingers through his hair. 

Together they moaned into the feeling of pushing their passions for each other higher. 

Having never been with anyone else, neither had any idea what they were doing. Yet at the same time, somehow they both knew just what the other needed.

[](https://ibb.co/KspfsgS)

Art credit- Jade Belle

Suddenly Ben picked Rey up, holding her to him before laying her back on the bed of furs below. The hunger in his eyes as he looked at her had her reaching up to pull him back in.

Just before diving in he lurched back, his hand grabbing the center of his chest.

“What?! What is it?!” Rey asked, sensing a pain taking hold with in him.

Ben’s eyes were full of fear and confusion as his mind raced with recognizing what he was feeling.

Somewhere his twin sister was hurting… 

Something had just caused her heart to shatter in the worst way…

“Jaina!” He gasped, the whiplash of being pulled from his passions for Rey making it hard to breathe for a moment. 

“What’s happened to Jaina?” Rey asked concerned.

Whatever Ben was feeling she could tell it was intense- and nothing about it was good.

“She… she’s hurt- and... her heart is freezing, breaking- she’s…. all alone.”

Nothing about that made any sense to Rey. 

“But I sent her with Poe to our family get help? They know exactly how to fix these things...”

“Something’s gone wrong.” Ben insisted. His eyes pleaded with her to help him understand as he tried to relay everything he was feeling. “She’s not with… what did you just say his name was?”

“Poe- my brother. He’s a child of the forest as I am. We grew up together.”

“Poe… right… she’s not with him anymore… she’s back in Arendelle…”

“Arendelle? You mean with…. What was her fiance’s name?”

Their eyes connected in that moment as they both came to the same conclusion.

“Hux.” Ben said, his voice full of anger. 

“Why on Earth would he take her back there instead of to our family…” Rey wondered out loud. 

“Hux may have found them first.” Ben said, assuming the worst.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say Hux isn’t the hero he wants everyone to think he is. He may have already been out looking for them before they ever got to see your family.”

Rey looked back at him fearfully, realizing what he was saying. 

“If that’s the case… Poe could be in danger too... We have to get to get back to both of them!”

Before Ben knew what was happening. She’d jumped up and taken her true form of a fire sorceress again. Finally back at full strength, she wasn’t about to waste a moment getting to save those that needed them.

“Of course….” Ben said, his words fading as he looked around at where they’d found themselves. 

As his heart screamed with the need to go save Jaina, a very small part of it couldn’t help but feel frozen in place. The idea of going back to Arendelle was exactly what he'd been trying to avoid since barely escaping with his life. 

On top of that, he’d just found the happiness he’d waited his whole life for, and yet right away the world was pulling him back into the thick of things. 

He couldn’t help but begin to worry he may never find the kind of peace his heart longed for...

Sensing the fear taking hold in his heart, Rey knew what he needed to hear.

“Don’t worry...” She said taking his face in her hands and looking him in the eye to be sure he heard every word. “Everyone in Arendelle already knows what you are. It’s time they find out the truth of what we are _together. ___With powers like ours- this Prince Hux won’t stand a chance. Right now, Poe and Jaina need us.” She smiled for a second, knowing what else he needed to hear. “…and after we go save them, we can get back to all of this later.”

Ben hesitated, his anxiety all but tearing him apart.

“Of course, if you don’t believe me, look around.” She said gesturing at the palace of ice they were in. “If you can build all of this in a day by yourself, together we’ll make easy work of saving your sister from one person.”

Ben's conflict faded to pure resolve as her words sank in. It was just what he needed to shake the last remnants of fear that threatened to freeze him in place. 

He also couldn’t help smirking slightly as he quickly pulled his clothes back on. 

_I suppose we can get back to all this later… ___He thought to himself.

Hearing his thoughts, Rey knew just what to say to that. 

_Trust me, I plan on it. ___She said back through their bond.

Suddenly he couldn’t get his clothes back on and out of the palace quickly enough.

***** 

Once they’d made it down the stairs in front of the palace to the next cliff, Ben’s heart sank being reminded her sled no longer had reindeer to pull it. 

“How will we get back in time… It took half the night to get here on foot.”

“Have you learned nothing in your time alone up here?” Rey asked. 

"Besides building ice castles, not a whole lot, no." He replied. 

Meanwhile, his thoughts said otherwise. 

_That and the fact that she's a phenomenal kisser. ___

Rey coughed to hide the fact that she'd blushed. She wasn’t going to let him know he'd thought that strongly enough for her to hear it- nor was she going to argue with that. 

She realized right away she’d need to make sure to cover the basics so he knew what was going on. It was clear from their earlier conversation he had absolutely no idea how any of this really worked.

“If you can summon an entire castle, a ride to town shouldn’t be too difficult.” She assured him. “The first things you have to understand is we each command two of the four elements. I command earth and fire. Earth and fire radiate energy. The more energy there is, the hotter things are. The combination of both powers produces lava, which is what you'd see if I used them both at the same time. I also can call energy out of the earth to create lightning. Does that make sense so far?”

“So far so good.” He assured her. 

“You on the other hand- You command wind and water. Those two elements take energy. The less energy there is, the colder things are. Combined they create storms, and if it’s cold enough, ice and snow. That’s why you’re always sending ice and snow everywhere, both of your powers have been overwhelming you without any heat to balance them. Once I show you how to use your powers separately, you’ll be able to conjure just wind or just water, as well as use both to create whatever you like with them. You’ll also be able to pull lightning from water. So far you’ve seen me use fire alone as flame, and earth to create lightning. Does that make sense? ”

Ben just stared back at her blankly. It was getting to be a lot to take in. 

“I um…. I suppose so.”

Realizing it was a lot to cover, Rey decided to keep things simple. 

“We can go back and review all that later. What’s important to know right now is you’ve seen me summon fire. Now you’re about to see me summon earth, which I’ll then pull energy from to conjure lighting.”

Rey held her hands out and swirled them around. Rocks, boulders and dirt from the cliffs around them began flying down and collecting in front of them. Together they formed as tall a Reindeer as any Ben had ever seen. It’s stone hooves stomped in the snow as it came to life, waiting for it’s master to tell it what to do next. 

“This is Jard.” She said, climbing up onto him and pulling reins of lightning out of him. The bolts of energy snaked around his shoulders and mouth, securing themselves in place. 

Holding the reins, she smiled down at Ben. 

“Now- you’re turn. As you bring your power up, focus on feeling the water in the drifts of snow around us. Picture your power forming into something like what I just made. After that, imagine pulling energy out of that, to hold onto as reins so you can steer it.”

Ben stared at the empty snow in front of him, a bit unsure at first. 

“Remember what I said earlier.” Rey said nodding back at the colossal ice palace towering above them. “You’ll never know until you try.”

With that Ben took a deep breath, knowing he didn’t have time to waste. They needed to get back to Jaina as soon as possible, and every second wasted was one less second they had to save her. 

Throwing his hands out in front of him, he used his power to call on the water contained in drifts around them. He then commanded it to form a creation like the one Rey had just summoned. Droplets began to swarm out of the snow, flying together in front of him and forming another reindeer every bit as impressive as the one Rey had created. 

After climbing up onto it, he called on the energy he sensed within if, forming reins from bolts of lightning just like Rey had told him too. 

“Yours is Vatn- and she’s quite an accomplishment for your first try.” Rey smiled, happy to see him get it right away. 

In an instant both were off flying down the mountain on the backs of the creatures they’d just created together.

Ben had never felt so free as he did riding Vatn with Rey riding Jard beside him. As the wind whipped back their hair, he’d never felt surer that he was on the right path. Up until this point in his life he’d always reacted on instinct to whatever situations came his way, doing what seemed right at the time but never really knowing how to be sure. 

It felt like more often than not he got things wrong. His life had been a constant parade of damage control, coming into problems without warning then struggling to fix them as best he knew how. 

Now with what Rey was teaching him about how to use his powers, he was beginning to feel like he could make clear decisions for himself for the first time. 

Interestingly enough- he realized this was the first time ever he was charging at a problem to solve it, rather than away from it. The feeling was as empowering as anything he’d ever felt. 

_Enjoying the ride so far? ___He heard Rey say through their bond. Looking to his right he saw she was already looking at him. She must have been sensing what he was thinking.

 _This is the greatest thing ever. ___He said back.

 _It’s only going to get more fun from here. ___She replied looking back forward.

Much as she wanted to keep watching Ben fully in his element, one of them had to keep an eye on the path ahead. As fast as their steeds were carrying them, them they were covering ground quickly. 

As they rode on together Rey felt her powers surging stronger than they ever had before. It was a feeling she’d known to expect, but nothing could have prepared her for what it actually felt like. 

She’d never seen things so clearly, never been so sure of her path in life as she did with Ben beside her. She’d always done her best to keep her powers under control and use them to the best of her abilities, but with Ben beside her she finally had what she needed to be the most powerful version of herself.

*****

An hour later Rey and Ben had begun riding down the ridge above town. Arendelle had just finally come into sight. 

They spotted three familiar faces coming towards them on the road ahead. Poe was walking with Waroo and Chewy, giving them a much-deserved break after all the running of past day or two. Rey and Ben slowed Jard and Vatn as they approached. 

Poe’s eyes went wide as he saw the two of them approaching on what appeared to be reindeers made of water and stone. With what he knew of Rey, this was just one of many unbelievable sights she’d brought into his life over the years. 

“Normal reindeer not good enough anymore, huh?” He asked as they made it to him. 

“We can explain all this later.” She said looking down at him. “First things first- what are you doing out here and why did you take Jaina to Arendelle instead of to our family?!”

“Um… I did take her to our family just like I was supposed to.” Poe said defensively. “Pabbie said he couldn’t fix the ice that had hit her heart. Frozen hearts need an act of true love to thaw, which… I knew only Hux could deliver. Everything’s ok now though…. she’s back at the palace and Hux should be with her soon if he’s not already.”

“Oh god no.” Ben said heavily, looking down at his kingdom. 

Right away he could sense Jaina’s suffering was only worsening. The pain he’d felt earlier must have been Hux refusing to show her the love she needed to survive. Only that kind of betrayal could have caused the stabbing he’d felt in his heart.

Hux had shown his true colors to his sister- and didn’t even care that it could cost her life.

Knowing that, his anger and hatred for Hux began spiraling. Storm clouds began gathering in the skies above as winds began to howl.

“What’s he doing now?!” Poe asked, taking a firmer hold of Chewy and Waroo’s reins to keep them from bolting in the excitement. 

“It would appear that was the last thing he wanted to hear.” Rey explained. 

“And why would that be?!” Poe asked. After the heartbreak he’d just suffered from leaving the women he cared for with someone else for her own safety, he couldn’t imagine how anyone could find fault with him. 

“Hux is a monster.” Ben growled. “He’s the last person she should have been left with.”

“What?” Poe’s eyes narrowed as he whipped around to look back down at the castle where he’d left Jaina. “She didn’t give me that feeling when she talked about him….” 

“No, she wouldn’t have, would she?” Ben sighed, furious at himself for ever having left his sister alone with such a monster.

“Ok… can someone explain what’s really going on?” Poe said looking back.

From the way she’d seen Poe and Jaina interactting over the past day or so, Rey found it shocking he could ask that.

“You really have no clue how _any ___of this works?” She replied, stunned at how clueless men could be about romantic entanglements.

“Oh- and you’ve known what you’ve been doing the entire time?” He shot back. “You and your ice boyfriend here really looked out for poor Jaina back there, I gotta say…”

The way the word “boyfriend” made Rey blush told Poe everything.

“God, that didn’t take long…” He said under his breath. 

At that Ben had heard enough. 

“Are you two always like this?!” He finally said looking back at them. 

The two just stared blankly at him, causing the irony of that statement to hit him full force. 

“Right… fair enough.” He said swallowing hard. “As much as I understand sibling conflict- that’s what got us into this mess. Jaina’s freezing and Hux hasn’t done anything to stop it. Can we _please ___get back to town so we can figure out how to actually fix this?”

Suddenly Rey led Jard forward as she looked down at castle, more intently than she had been before. 

“What is it?” Ben asked, urging Vatn to bring him up alongside her. 

“Something’s shifted…” She replied, sensing a growing tension hanging over the castle. “Your people are frightened… more so than they were before. Something has... taken over the castle.”

Right away Ben sensed it too. 

With that, he wasn’t waiting any longer to get down to Arendelle. 

He dug his heels into Vatn, letting her know to fly down the mountain to his kingdom that needed him. Rey was right behind him, along with Poe who’d jumped on Waroo. Chewy followed behind them, keeping up with the other three. 

Together they all flew down to Arendelle, knowing Jaina didn’t have a second to lose.


	9. Love is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Rey, and Poe make it into an Arendelle that's barely recognizable. Soon the three have a plan to rescue Jaina, but it won't be an easy one...

Ben roused a heavy snowfall to hide themselves as the three found a clear vantage point of the castle. Having climbed to the top level of a ship stuck in port, he let the snow lighten up so they could scan their surroundings. 

The darkness of night made it difficult to see at first. Even on the nearest ship in port, what little movement they could make out on the castle appeared as faint shadows in the night. 

Suddenly Ben noticed Rey had disappeared. Just as he did, he heard a small blast outside the captain’s quarters down below. 

“What’s she up to now…” He said under his breath. 

“It’s best just not to ask sometimes.” Poe said, his eyebrows raised. 

A minute or two later she returned. 

“What were you doing?” Ben asked as she got back.

“Helping you see clearly.” She replied, handing the captain’s telescope to him. 

Much as he didn’t like the thought of vandalizing someone else’s ship, he knewthe situation they found themselves in called for being creative. Right away he took it and scanned the castle and town.

Ben’s heart sank seeing what his kingdom had become in his absence.

The town itself was covered in several feet of snow and ice, and looked all but abandoned. Families had holed up in their homes, resigned to wait out the blizzard as best they could. 

The castle on the other hand was full of activity. 

“The battlements are all manned….” Ben noted, “Mostly our men, but… those navy uniforms… it looks like Arendellian troops are being commanded by Danish troops- Hux’s personal guard.”

“So Hux has taken the castle…” Rey surmised.

“…and is preparing in case anyone tries to put up a fight.” Ben replied.

“You can sense Jaina’s still alive though, right?!” Poe asked immediately. 

“Absolutely.” Ben assured him, “If I couldn’t I wouldn’t be this calm.”

“We can both sense her.” Rey confirmed, “She’s weak though- we’ll need to figure out how to get to her soon.”

“Can you tell where he’s keeping her?” Poe asked.

Ben reached out in his mind, doing his best to find where she was. Try as he might, it was no use.

“She’s too faint to tell where she is…. he might have her locked up in a cell for all we know.”

“You really think he’d do that?” The thought disgusted Poe. 

“With what I know of him, I wouldn’t put anything past him.” Ben said heavily. “The hardest thing about it- Our sense of her keeps going in and out- like her energy is wavering. Just when I begin to pick up on her presence, I can’t sense her long enough to tell where she is. She’s fighting to stay with us, but there’s only so much she can do.”

“Her energy was fading in and out on the way here.” Poe’s stomach sank remembering the fear in his heart as it happened. Knowing she was even weaker now, his mind screamed each second with the need to get to her. “So then what do we do? How do we get to her?”

“Fighting our way in through the castle would cost countless lives to be done quickly enough to get to her. The best way would be sneaking in through a hidden entrance or a window… if we knew where he was keeping her.” Ben closed his eyes and tried to focus with everything he had on finding her. In spite of his best efforts, she was just too far away and her strength was too weak to know for sure. 

“Jaina where are you….” He said out loud, praying with everything he had that they could figure out where she was. 

The last thing he wanted to do was attack his own people. Still, it was a reality he’d have to face if he had no other way. He had no clue what Hux had told them, and by now they might believe he’d hurt her intentionally. His troops were supposed to be sworn to protecting Arendelle’s royal family first and foremost. If they’d lost all faith in him, he’d have no choice but to do whatever it took to get to Jaina. If they opposed him searching for his sister to help her… he’d have to deal with that when it happened.

The more he thought about it, he couldn’t avoid being swamped with guilt. 

Having shut himself away for most of his life, he hadn’t given his people much of a way to know who he was- let alone a reason to believe in him. If they’d lost faith in him that quickly, he couldn’t help but feel responsible.

As Ben began facing the fear that they may have to fight through the castle to find her, faint beeping and whistles caught his attention. 

Looking over the side of the ship with the others, they saw BB-8 had rolled up to the reindeer and was calling out to see where their human companions were.

“Well, look who it is!” Poe exclaimed, turning and running back down through the ship to meet him out front. 

“Wait- how do you guys know his name- and what’s he doing here?” Ben asked as the three went down to meet him. 

“Jaina introduced him to us, then he went back with her when she and Poe left. My guess is he has something to tell us.” Rey explained. 

“Let’s hope so...”

Kneeling down to listen to BB-8’s beeps and whistles, the familiar sounds brought a smile to Ben’s face. It was a much-needed reminder of how strong their bond as brother and sister really was. 

“She’s in her room?” He asked, making sure he’d heard that correctly. 

BB-8 beeped to confirm. He then said something Ben had been wondering about since seeing Poe checking on Jaina right after he’d hit her with ice. He couldn’t help eyeing Poe as he repeated it back, making sure he’d heard that correctly. 

“She said she made a huge mistake- and needs Poe to come back and thaw her heart with an act of true love?’

BB-8 whistled as loud as ever to that one. 

Poe bit his lip and looked away, failing to hide the glow that news caused. 

“I knew it.” Rey smiled. 

“You did?” Poe looked to her skeptically. 

“I had a bit of an idea yes.”

“…and you didn’t think to share that with me when I asked?”

“If I’m honest, I was a little preoccupied- plus I didn’t want you getting a big head.”

Ben was already looking towards the castle again as the two went on about what was and wasn’t said. Knowing how heavily guarded Hux had everything, he realized if they all tried to get to her together in a room as high as hers, they’d most likely be spotted.

Looking at Rey, she’d already sensed his thoughts and was just beginning to think of how they’d draw the troops outside. In that moment he realized just how miraculously their minds were in tune with each other.

He looked back to BB-8 as their plan continued coming together.

“Can you show Poe how to get there, while Rey and I pull the guards away from the castle?” 

The little snowball whistled proudly to let him know he could lead him there. 

“Alright…” Ben got to his feet as the final parts of their plan fell into place. “Rey and I will go to the square to draw the guards away from the castle. Poe, you and BB-8 go hide in the tunnel at the end of the back wall of the castle. The entrance is huge with a bunch of steps leading to it- you won’t be able to miss it. Make sure to stay inside once you get there and don’t come out no matter what you hear. Once the commotion dies down, you’ll know we’ve drawn them out into the town square. When that happens- get to Jaina as quickly as you can.”

“I’m on it.” Poe said. “What exactly are you guys planning on doing?”

“Leave that to us.” Rey said. “It’s probably not something you want to know ahead of time.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right…” With what Poe knew of Rey’s abilities, he typically preferred being left out of knowing the heavier stuff. “Just- keep that snow falling. The last thing I want is being seen before I get to her.”

“We’ve got you.” Ben assured him. “Just get to my sister. I can tell she really needs you.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Poe felt a surge in confidence hearing Jaina needed him as much as he needed her- and that her twin brother believed in him. 

“Oh, and make sure to send the reindeer to hide in the woods on your way there.” Ben added. “There’s no telling what might happen out here.” 

“Trust me I’m not letting them get caught up in…. whatever you two have planned.” Setting BB-8 up on Waroo, he climbed up on Chewy. 

Seconds later he lead them all into the white out Ben had begun building to hide their approach.

***** 

After sneaking into town, Rey and Ben found a spot to hide in the drifts near the docks. It gave them a perfect view of the castle, as well as faced the front square where they hoped to draw the castle’s forces. 

They waited until they both sensed Poe had found shelter from the coming chaos. In the meantime, Rey made sure she knew what to avoid. 

“What part of the castle is her room in?” She asked. 

“The building in the middle with the ornate roof-“ Ben pointed out the main structure inside the castle walls. “That’s the palace, or the residential part where we live. She’ll be in one of the higher rooms with the larger triangular windows. The smaller windows above those are servant’s rooms. There may be people hiding out in there too. All the stone towers and walls surrounding the outside are military fortifications.”

“So the prettier part of the castle is where people live….”

“Exactly”

“I’ll make sure to avoid that then.” 

At that point they both sensed Poe had found the tunnel where he needed to be. Rey hesitated before getting started, thinking about what Ben was about to see. 

“You might not want to watch this part.” She warned him.

“Why not?”

“It won’t be easy watching your family’s home getting struck by lightning repeatedly.”

“You’re not planning on bringing the place down, are you?!”

“The main structure will remain untouched. The rest of it might suffer a few… cosmetic damages here and there.”

Ben knew he didn’t have much of a choice if he wanted to draw the troops out in time for Poe to save Jaina.

“Do it.” He said. “Whatever it takes- get them out of there.”

She held her hands up in the air for a moment, focusing on where she planned to hit first. Starting in the rear and moving to the front would be the best way to get soldiers running out the front gates and out into the town square quickly…

As she thought about it, she realized it might be helpful to let loose a few warning bolts. 

“Actually…” She brought her hands down. “Why don’t you send some lightning into the fjord behind the castle first? That will get everyone’s attention so they’re alert when the real chaos begins. Once they realize the castle is being hit, that will get everyone running out here quickly in no time.”

“You can’t hit the fjord?” Ben asked nervously. 

“Conjuring lightning from water is _your ___thing.” She confirmed. “Don’t worry, there’s no chance of you hitting the castle by accident. The energies you command will only connect with water. Stone and ground are _my ___thing.”

“Right….” He looked out into the fjord as he considered what he’d need to do. 

_Guess I won’t know till I try… ___He thought to himself.

Raising his hands up, he called upon the energy he sensed in the water. Finding what he needed, he shot a burst of power towards the space where he wanted it to strike. 

Several massive bolts of lightning ripped from the sky down to the fjord. A couple of ships were hit in the crossfire, their masts splintering apart in explosions as dramatic as anything he could have hoped for. 

“Well done...” Rey said in awe. 

Before Ben had a chance to respond, panicked shouts could be heard echoing from the castle walls. All the troops had turned their attention to see the horror unfolding in the dark of night around them. Rey knew that was her cue to begin the show. 

Holding her hands up, she pulled them down quickly, conjuring enormous bolts of energy to hit walls at the back of the castle. 

Further yelling could be heard all around as the battlement's roof was hit. It exploded instantly from the impact, taking with it the entirety of the wooden hoarding. Shingles and beams mixed with snow as they rained down, causing everyone in that area to run from the chaos as quickly as they could. 

Rey knew to keep the pressure on to make sure the castle was evacuated quickly. 

As she worked on clearing the rear battlements, one of her bolts was drawn in by an ornate finial crowing the structure in the middle. The rod of metal sparked white hot, channeling the lightning away from where she wanted to hit. 

Seeing that Ben’s anxiety spiked. 

“Careful! You’re supposed to be avoiding that part!” 

“They wouldn’t be hitting that part of the castle if not for… what are those god-awful metal things?” 

“Lightning rods…” Ben said, remembering his father’s excitement over their addition in his early teen years. “They’re a new invention to protect tall roofs from lightning. My father had them installed to protect the palace.”

Rey stared at him blankly or a moment. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me that?!”

“Honestly… I forgot about them until now. That was a long time ago. ”

Rey sighed. “Any other modern architectural innovations I should know about?”

“Not that will affect lightning, no.”

“So they’re just on the palace itself- none of the towers or the walls have them?”

“Roofs along those parts of a castle are typically though of as disposable so, no. Those aren’t protected.”

“How charming...” Rey muttered, not missing the reasoning. “I supposed that does work in our favor.” 

With that she made sure to focus on areas further out from the palace, those far enough away from the lightning rods so her power wasn’t rerouted. Next she hit the rear corner towers. The conical roofs were blown apart, their massive framework of beams blowing out from the inside. Heavy thuds from debris hitting the fjord’s icy surface could be heard echoing throughout the valley. 

Rey continued sending bolts as chaotically as she could, gradually moving her strikes forward from the back to the front. Eventually she noticed groups of troops beginning to run out of the front gates and down the bridge toward the square. 

_Right on schedule... ___She thought to herself.

As she continued pummeling the castle, its stone foundation stood firm as ever while the wooden structures crowning it’s walls and towers were decimated. Those guarding them abandoned their posts as soon as the lightning advanced towards them. Soon all those who’d patrolled the castle were gathered out in the front square, forced from their positions through the most terrifying display of weather any of them had ever seen. 

Ben was thankful to see only uniformed soldiers among those gathered, indicating none of the servants from inside the palace had joined them. Those they wanted remaining inside had stayed put, while all armed troops had been drawn out front into the town square. 

Ben upped the amount of snow falling ten fold, so that any other movement within the castle walls would be shrouded by the whiteout. 

Among the last groups of troops to run out was Hux. As he got to the square, he made sure to position himself in the middle of the crowd of soldiers. 

“Be on your guard men!” He called out, his face defiant as ever as his eyes searched their surroundings. “This is clearly some form of sorcery! It appears the monster has decided to try and reclaim his kingdom. After what he did to the woman I love, we’re not going to let that happen are we?!”

The crowd of troops around him cheered. 

Ben’s nervousness grew hearing his own troops cheering against him. Hux’s remark about Jaina told him all he needed to know. He’d filled their heads with lies about what a horrible person he was, and was urging them on to fight against their own king. It made Ben even more grateful they hadn’t had to fight through the castle. 

Hux raised his voice louder as he called out a second time, his words echoing down the streets as he addressed Ben directly. 

“So tell us- Do we have the pleasure of a sorcerer in our midst this evening?! I had wondered if King Kylo would have the nerve to return!”

“I hate that name.” Ben mumbled.

“Ben does suit you more.” Rey agreed. 

“Good thing I’ll always be Ben to you then.” He smiled. 

“I can’t even call you Kylo when I’m mad?” She asked jokingly. 

“Please don’t.” 

Rey couldn’t help giggling at the thought. 

Their humor was interrupted as Hux went on.

“We had hoped you’d might be brave enough to show up and try to reclaim the kingdom you abandoned in it’s greatest hour of need. The delusions you must be suffering to think your people would want you back- after all you’ve done. If ever there was proof you’re unfit to rule, you’ve certainly given it in the past few days.”

Hux’s words to Ben cut deep being said in front of his own troops. It was true the first few days of his rule had been anything but positive for his people. Unfortunately he was just getting started.

“Attacking your own castle on top of that- I have to be honest, even I didn’t see that coming. That was a bold move, even for you. It’s a crime such a beautiful kingdom has been wasted on a savage tyrant like yourself. This gem deserves to be properly cared for by firm, honorable leadership!”

Hux waited several moments for a response. 

Not getting one, he made sure to go on. 

“Fortunately that will no longer be the case- you’ve made sure of that. From now on, Arendelle will be protected by a dynasty that’s truly worthy of it. One that won’t abandon its people in their time of need!”

“As if I’m letting that happen...” Ben grumbled lowly. 

The number of times Hux had brought up him abandoning his kingdom had hit their mark. Ben was no longer resigned to waiting in the shadows while Hux insulted him in front of his own men. 

Rising to his feet, he prepared to face him. 

“He’s tempting you.” Rey said, grabbing his hand. “He wants you to come out and face him.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle him.” Ben assured her. 

“In that case… I’m coming with you.” She said, pulling herself up. 

“I wouldn’t think of stopping you.” He smiled back. 

Together the two came into the square. Ben’s heart couldn’t help but ache as he sensed the fear and conflict within his own men upon seeing him. The sight of him having taken his new form genuinely frightened them. 

Hux however showed no such hesitation. 

“Late to the party as always.” He scoffed, while nodding to the troops to surround the square. “Were you too busy picking out a new outfit?” 

“I’m exactly where I need to be.” Ben said, ignoring his remark as a gust of wind surged through the space.

“And you’ve brought a woman this time?” Hux asked spotting Rey. “I wouldn’t have thought you had it in you, seing your pathetic fear of women at your own ball… You are full of surprises. So that’s where you’ve been these past few days then? Finding some wild sorceress like yourself?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Hux! I’m Rey.” She shot back, refusing to be spoken over. “It’s funny, you’re not nearly as charming in person as Jaina described you to be.” 

At that Hux’s expression faded momentarily. 

Whoever this woman was, she appeared to be just as prepared to face him as Ben was. Judging by how she’d dressed, she certainly looked the part of a sorceress. 

Looking around, he realized the guards he commanded had fully encircled the square. By now he had the two sorcerers surrounded on all sides. With that confidence, he knew he could go on. 

He smirked, looking Rey up and down. The gesture had it’s intended effect- right away Ben appeared more on edge than ever. 

“And there it is...” He finally said, looking back at Ben. “Rey here must have been there when Jaina came to find you? Your depravity truly knows no bounds... So the two of you have been gallivanting off through woods together, causing no end to the suffering of your people through your vile magic. Then, the moment your sister showed up you both attacked her?”

“Actually, I _helped ___Jaina find Ben.” Rey answered. “And no, that’s not how it went at all.”

“I think we can tell how things really went just fine.” Hux shot back. “If only Jaina had known to stay away from _both ___of you. In the end, her devotion to her brother cost her life.”

“Liar!” Ben shot back, a new line of snow beginning to pelt the square. “Jaina is still alive! We can sense it. Wherever she is, you’ve locked her up as your prisoner. Rey and I have come to let you know we won’t allow that to happen.”

The eyes of the Arendellian tropps flickered between the two men. Nonetheless, after what they’d seen the past few days, their resolve remained with Hux... for the moment.

Hux’s eyes narrowed on Ben. Somehow he had an idea of what was really going on, though he couldn’t imagine how. 

Whatever was going on, he knew he’d need to make Ben doubt himself to retain firm control of the city. 

“Sadly I can assure you she is _indeed ___gone.” Hux said heavily. He shook his head in disgust as his eyes fixed on Ben. “Your sister…. the woman I loved…. is dead because of what your evil magic did to her. She thought our love could save her frozen heart in the end, but she was too far gone by the time I was able to get to her. The moment your lightning began hitting the castle, I’d just came from her room where she died in my arms. I held her to the very end, letting her know she wasn’t alone. With her last moments she finally knew what it was like to have someone that _truly ___cared for her.” He almost sobbed with that last sentence. His display thus far had Ben’s blood boiling, and he was just about to deliver his final blow.

“If only she’d known what that was like sooner! She could have lived _a happy life ___if not for you! What a _lonely ___and _painful ___existence you condemned her to. I’ll be personally seeing to it that no one is ever hurt by you again!”

With that Hux drew his sword. Every guard in the square drew their weapons immediately.

Hearing Hux’s retelling of what had just happened Ben told himself none of it could be true…

All he had to do was reach out and confirm to himself she was there….

As he did, it took longer than it should have…

Where was she?

For some reason he couldn’t sense her as he’d done before.

Had he fully understood his powers in that moment, he’d have known the amount of power it took to keep the storm he had going made it impossible to focus anywhere else. He didn’t have the energy to sense anything outside the winds raging around him. 

Unfortunately, Ben was still just beginning to understand his powers- and he had no such knowledge yet of how these things worked.

His mind reached desperately into the surrounding area, searching for any sense of Jaina to shine out to him.

Instead, he was met with nothing.

After several moments, he could no longer avoid the horrible notion that hung in his mind.

His world began to spin as his heart split in two….

The sister he’d come into this world with- the only person there for him his entire life - was nowhere to be found.

The troops in the square huddled together as the elements of water and air around them began to unravel. Sharp crystals of ice stung their faces as wind howled through the square. It became nearly impossible to see more than a few feet away as a raging hurricane of snow and ice began to consume Arendelle.

“He’s lying, Ben! You know that!” Rey called out at the top of her lungs. 

Ben couldn’t hear her over Hux calling the troops to attack. 

The square exploded into chaos as the lines of troops closed in around them. Right away Rey began throwing bursts of flame to fight back the soldiers attacking them. Those approaching threw their shields up, deflecting the bursts as they advanced. 

“BEN!” She called again, desperately trying to get his attention. Nothing it seemed would move him front the stone cold stare he’d focused on Hux. 

Fighting the urge to break down, Ben threw his hand out, conjuring a wave of ice to push aside the troops that stood between himself and Hux. Just as quickly they were locked in place with ice crystals, their feet frozen to the cobble stones where they stood. 

Guards on either side of Hux shot a flurry of crossbows, not that it did much good. Ben easily deflected every single arrow that flew towards him with blasts of ice that had them splintering apart in midair. 

In seconds he’d cut through the fray and made it to his target. 

Blinded by his own overconfidence Hux swung his sword at his otherwise unarmed opponent in an attempt to strike. Ben grabbed the blade with his bare hand, freezing it’s metal to hundreds of degrees below zero. Right away the steel crumbled between his fingers. 

It was in that moment that Hux’s eyes filled with fear. 

The hand Ben had just used to destroy his sword was at his throat in seconds, cutting off his air supply. 

Seeing what was happening Rey made the choice to try something she’d never actually attempted before. Reaching a hand up towards the sky, she channeled everything she had into a bolt of lightning that fanned out from her own body, stunning everyone in the square save herself and Ben. Hux also happened to be spared as his feet were no longer touching the snow. 

Afterwards, it took a few moments to catch her breath. 

“Ben stop!” She yelled, finally running to his side. “Killing him is an act of war against a power Arendelle would never survive!”

“He took my sister.” Ben said through gritted teeth. “I’m not letting him take anything else away from me.”

Sensing that Jaina was still alive, Rey realized what had happened. 

“He’s lying, you know that!” She said, putting a hand on his arm. “Don’t listen to him, don’t become the evil he wants the world to think you are!” 

For a brief moment his mind was calmed by her touch.

As the chaos that gripped his thoughts faded away, a light suddenly stood out to Ben that hadn’t been there before…

It was like a door had opened, and a light he hadn't known was there suddenly shone through...

Jaina…. she was still there…

Near to that light, another presence was getting closer…. Poe had almost made it, and just in time….

There was still hope.

The hand Ben had around Hux’s neck relaxed. Right away Hux fell to the ground. He ripped his collar open as he crouched in the snow, gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone anxious about the castle- don't worry, all will be well! Like Ben said, the parts that got blown apart are the parts of a castle made to be destroyed in times of conflict. Think of them like bumpers on modern cars- they're sacrificial in design, and easily replaced!
> 
> A *lot* of years of nerding out over castles and architecture went into this chapter. It's a lot to dump here in the notes, but if anyone has any questions, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Here's some beautiful real life hoarding from France.


	10. Love Will Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Jaina start to see things clearly. As they do, Ben and Rey discover power they didn't realize they had. 

With a good bit of effort Poe was able to shove Jaina’s window open. He slipped into her room quickly, pushing it shut after BB-8 rolled in behind him. 

As his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar space, he couldn’t believe the size of it. His entire home could have fit into it a couple times- and this was just the room Jaina slept in.

He looked around frantically; beginning to think the room was empty. If she’d been moved elsewhere in the castle….

Suddenly he heard BB-8 beeping by the bed, alerting him to where he needed to be. Spotting her small form bundled up in a pile of covers, he ran to her side.

As she turned to look up at him, he barely recognized her. Her skin was light blue and her hair had turned completely white. 

“Poe? Is that you?” She said, her eyes cloudy and distant as she tried to focus on the person in front of her.

“I’m right here.” He assured her, brushing several pale strands of hair out of her face. “I’ll always be right here for you, if that’s how you want it to be.”

With those words Jaina was finally able to see him clearly. She nodded, her eyes glistening with frost as a faint smile come across her face. Gasping, she struggled to get her next words out. 

“That is…. how I always want it to be.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize that sooner.” He said, bringing his face to hers. As their lips met, a heat blossomed between them that was everything Jaina needed. 

His arms wrapping around her, she could feel Poe clutching her tightly as though she was all that mattered in the world. She did her best to lean up into him, desperately needing more.

Melting into the comfort of his warmth encircling her, her dwindling consciousness began to come back.

For so long it had felt like she’d been plunging to the bottom of a cold dark fjord, weighed down by something she couldn’t shake…

Suddenly she was being pulled back to the surface, into the sunlight to feel the heat of its rays again…

Slowly her body began to come back to life.

Her arms were able to move freely, wrapping back around Poe to return his embrace… 

Her fingers wove up into his dark curls, pulling him in for more of the beautiful kiss she craved… 

Her back was able to turn and lift, their bodies becoming intertwined in the kind of heated passion both couldn’t get enough of...

Poe’s heart sang feeling the renewed energy taking hold inside her. Suddenly her skin no longer felt like ice, but that of a woman full of life. As it happened she was pulling him in for more, returning the devotion he was giving her and then some.

After a few moments she pulled away. Her face filled with color again as her eyes sparkled with the same shine he was used to. 

“You did it…” She said in awe, finding it hard to believe she’d missed _so much ___about the wonderful man fate had brought into her life.

“I guess I did.” He smiled back. 

After a few moments she bit her lip, afraid to say what was on her mind. 

“What- what is it?” 

She couldn’t help feeling embarrassed as her mind became clearer. “Let’s just say… my thoughts have been all over the place over the past few days.” 

Poe took her hand, clutching it tightly as he savored every bit of warmth coming back into her body. 

“You can share it with me- if you want to. I don’t ever want you to hold anything back from me.”

A relief she hadn’t expected came over her. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had asked her to share her thoughts openly... 

“I’ve _so blind ___through all of this.” She said, her voice full of emotion. “The moment Hux entered the room, this was the last place I wanted to be. Seeing him come in, all I could think about was how I wished it was you.”

Poe lit up as she said it. Seeing that, Jaina realized how much he needed to hear the depth of her feelings for him. 

“Since the moment you left, all I could think about was how terrified I was that I might never get to see you again. I just wish I’d listened to what my heart was telling me this whole time, instead of fearing that someone as extraordinary as you could never fall for someone as ridiculous as me.”

Poe couldn’t help smiling as he looked down for a moment. 

“…and what about that is funny?” She asked coyly.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing… I’m smiling because I’ve been afraid of the same thing- that someone like you could never feel anything for a guy like me.” As he thought about it he suddenly looked confused. “What could _possibly ___make you think that, anyway?”

“Think what?”

“That _you ___are anything other than extraordinary?”

“You think I’m extraordinary?” She asked, bewildered by his use of the word. 

“Absolutely. A brilliant as you are, I’m a little lost as to how you don’t see that.”

Again his words caught her off guard. Her gaze drifted away. 

“You really think someone who got engaged to the first person she met after being shut away most of her life is _brilliant?” ___

In that moment Poe knew what she needed to hear. 

“I think someone who was willing to love another person after all you’d been through is pretty incredible, yeah. On top of that, the way you went through hell to find your brother who needed you- after all he’d done to shut you out- anyone that committed to the people they care about will always be extraordinary to me.”

Jaina beamed as she looked back at him. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to see things as they were.”

“You have been through a bit much these past few days….” Poe couldn’t help chuckling. “…and on my part it was a little hard not to be jealous hearing someone had made his way into your heart first.”

“I promise you’ll never have to hear such a _terrible, ___untrue thing again.” She assured him.

“You don’t know how good it is to hear you say that.” 

With that he couldn’t hold back anymore. He took her in his arms again and kissed her with everything he’d been afraid to share since the moment she’d first come into Oaken’s barn.

All at once, anything Jaina had shared with Hux became clear for what it was. What heat there had been in their one kiss hadn’t been desire- but calculation. 

This however… _this ___was what it felt like to be kissed by someone who loved you for the very essence of who you were, not for the kingdom you had or what they could gain from you.

The way Poe held and kissed her, it was clear something profound existed between them- far more than anything they’d ever shared with another human being. Nothing else in the world mattered beyond the way their souls came alive the closer they were to each other.

Palms reached and grasped and held as the two pulled each other closer, their mouths diving into each other with fierceness. Even breathing itself became less important than pouring their passions into the present moment.

After their kiss came to an end she laid her head against him, finding it impossible to stop smiling. Once and for all she knew what it was like to feel truly loved- to have someone that yearned for her with every fiber of his being, and someone she knew she could rely on to always be there when she needed him. 

***** 

Ben didn’t hear Hux gasping for breath on the ground below him. 

The sounds of the world were muted as the faint light that promised Jaina was there suddenly became an inferno. The strength of the fire within her told him everything- Poe had found her just in time, and had been what was needed to thaw the ice plaguing her heart.

The storm raging over Arendelle suddenly went calm...

The icy clouds that had shrouded the kingdom for days disappeared...

The air settled in a way that let the soldiers frozen in place know that the worst was finally over…

“He did it…” Ben said, turning to Rey. “Poe found her and it worked! Jaina’s alright!

Rey smiled, taking his hand “I can feel it too... It turns out love really can thaw all of this.” 

Ben looked around them at the hellish sight his kingdom had become. 

The once charming town looked like another planet. It’s narrow roads and fanciful structures were buried under what appeared to be ten or more feet of snow in some places. The destruction of the fighting that had just occurred only made the sight more devastating.

“What do you say we give it a try?” He said, his eyes glimmering in a way Rey hadn’t seen before. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She replied. Before Ben had a chance to respond, Rey reached out and pulled him to her, leaning up to kiss him. Ben’s glow grew as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for more.

In that moment the first light of the morning began peaking over the horizon. The sun’s rays washed over Arendelle, illuminating its streets for the first time in days. 

As dawn filled the town, their bond began to fully come alive between them.

A deeply powerful connection ignited, just like it had when they kissed in his palace of ice on the North Mountain. This time however, the forces that bridged their hearts were even stronger. No fear lingered in their minds, holding them back from who they were truly meant to be. They’d answered the call of those that needed them- and in doing so had come together more powerfully than ever.

What started as a small blaze grew as the energies that united them strengthened. The magic between them sparked and simmered, warming them to their very core. As it did, the heat they were creating radiated out and over the kingdom around them.

Red and blue streams of sparks began swirling out from them, filling the square and continuing through out the town.

The columns of ice that had stood in the fountains broke apart and disintegrated, their waters shooting up to flow at full strength...

The snows that filled the streets began to melt and disappear.

Flowers that had frozen and withered in the cold came back to life and blossomed once more…

Suddenly the fjord began to thaw.

As it did, the ships that had been locked in its ice floated back up and became whole again…

Even the castle's roofs that had been destroyed in the fighting rematerialized and came together.

The energies that brought the castle back together did more than just restore it to its former glory however. What had once been plain roofs clad in green wooden shingles, now glittered with the addition of a perfectly smooth layer of ice. The conical turret roofs sprouted ornate finials of flame that burned brightly in the morning sun, their reds and oranges reflecting off the icy surfaces below. 

The roof of the main palace also underwent a spellbinding transformation. Its shingles were glazed in ice as the other roofs had been, while the ginger-breading of it’s dormers were framed in intricate ice crystal designs. The finials of its towers also sprouted new pinnacles of flame. The tallest tower of all was crowned in a half snowflake, half flame design. The combination of the two symbols was a promise to the people of Arendelle that a new era had begun for the kingdom.

Sensing a shift, gradually the people of Arendelle began coming out of their homes. As they took in the sight of how beautiful their town had become, cheers began erupting from every street corner.

Ben and Rey pulled apart to see what had caused the excitement.

Their eyes went wide as they saw what their powers had done. Not only had they restored the town to its former shine, the castle was now radiant with a beauty none had ever seen before. 

As they watched the last flickers of their powers enhancing every detail of the town around them, their love for each other continued to grow. The fears and reservations both had endured over the past few days were gone as their eyes met again. Their faces glowed as both realized no words were needed for what they were feeling. 

Again their lips met, both needing more of the euphoria they’d just been caught up in. Where as their kiss before had been for Arendelle, now nothing mattered beyond their pure love for each other. Ben felt an intense wave of relief realizing what was happening. He’d been so afraid they’d never get back to this place- yet the two of them were even stronger together now that they’d faced their fears and overcome them.

All at once the soldiers around them realized they’d been released from the binds of magic that had held them. Instead, their wonder at what had happened had been what had kept them in place for the past few minutes.

As the last whisps of snows on the cobblestones disappeared, Hux finally caught his breath. Hearing the people of Arendelle coming out of their homes he looked up. 

The first thing he saw was Ben with the woman he loved, kissing her as passionately as he’d ever seen anyone kiss another human being. The town’s people had just begun filling the square, cheering the sight of their king having returned home- and in the arms of a woman he appeared to love very much.

Hux’s mouth hung open in shock at the sight.

A few seconds later Arendellian soldiers turning their swords on him interrupted his astonishment. Suddenly a wall of blades were pointing down at him, surrounding him on all sides.

Looking past the soldiers that surrounded him, any hopes he had of back up were dashed. His outnumbered Danish soldiers had already put their hands up, having realized they weren’t on the winning side of this one.

At that moment an Arendellian soldier cleared his throat. 

“Your majesty? What would you like us to do with this one?” He asked, looking back at Ben and Rey.

Neither of the lovers appeared to hear him. Though crowds of people had begun gathering around them, their kiss went on as needful and as passionate as before.

“Just give them a minute.” Another soldier spoke up. “They’ll have to come up for air eventually. We can keep an eye on him till they do.”

Hux swallowed hard as their eyes were back on him.

He sat back on what were now perfectly dry cobblestones, pulling his legs in front of him and hanging his head in his hands. This conquest had failed miserably, and there was nothing he could do about it.

***** 

Still locked in each other’s arms, Jaina and Poe were enjoying getting used to the warmth of holding each other close. Suddenly both felt another source of heat entering the room- the sun’s rays hitting them through the window.

Turning to look at the surprising source of light, both could see the sun rising in what was now a clear blue sky. The snow and ice that had covered the window had just begun to melt away.

 _“How on Earth ___did that happen?!” Jaina asked, stunned.

“I imagine Ben and Rey had something to do with it.” Poe replied. 

“They’re _here?” ___She asked, turning to look back at him.

“Last I saw them they were about to face off with Hux down in the square... Looks like it went well for them.” 

“In that case we’d better get down there! We have to let them know I’m alright!”

Poe looked back at window with sun shining through. Nothing remained of the ice that had caked its panes moments before. 

“Something tells me your brother already knows...” He noted, reluctant to leave just yet. 

Jaina took his face in her hands and kissed him again. 

“We should still go find them!” She said excitedly, unable to avoid biting her lip with what she said next . “We can get back to all this…. in a bit.” 

Grabbing his hand as she got up, she pulled him up from the bed to lead him out. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled, holding her hand tighter as they got to the door. 

Reaching for the handle, Jaina realized right away it was still locked from the outside. 

“Damn, how are we going to get out of here?” She sighed.

“Don’t worry… I’ve got this.” Poe gently lead her aside before kicking it open. The edges splintered and broke away as the door swung open. 

Jaina raised an eyebrow over how little he appeared to care for things like finely crafted palace doors. 

“That is one way of doing it…” She laughed. “It would have taken ages for the servants to realize we’re in here.”

“Ages?” He asked, looking back at the room as she pulled him out. Perhaps he’d acted too quickly….

As both came into the full light of the hallway, something about Jaina's appearance had Poe questioning what he was seeing. 

“What is it?” She asked, noticing how curiously he was looking at her.

“Your white lock of hair- it’s gone!” 

“That can’t be…” She brushed all her hair around her shoulder, looking through it it as she pulled apart her dark locks. “That’s impossible…”

“I’m telling you- it’s _totally ___gone.”

Jaina hurried down the hall to the nearest mirror. Studying her reflection, the white streak she’d had all her life had indeed vanished.

Poe joined her right away, running his hands through his own hair. 

“Don’t tell me yours is gone too?” She asked.

“You noticed I had one too?!” 

“That one lock of hair that’s stick straight and darker then the rest? 

“Yeah… that.”

“One does tend to notice details like that when they can’t keep their eyes off someone...” 

The way she looked at him as she said it had Poe blushing for the first time in his life. It was another feeling he couldn’t wait to get used to…

*****

As they made it outside together, Jaina couldn’t believe the changes in the castle walls around her. The roofs of the towers were now gilded in ice, and their finials were crowned in flame. Walking out further into the courtyard, the sight of the palace itself was equally as breathtaking. It’s roofs and towers were also crowned in newly detailed designs unlike anything she’d ever seen. 

Seeing the change, she and Poe couldn’t wait to get to Ben and Rey. Together they hurried out of the front gates and down the front bridge. 

Somewhere near the center of the bridge they were met by a group of soldiers escorting Hux back into the palace. Behind them were several Danish soldiers reluctantly following behind. Their firm stares at the ground made it clear they wished they’d never accompanied their prince to Arendelle.

The moment Hux spotted Jaina walking towards him he looked at though he’d seen a ghost. His shock only grew as he realized she was hand in hand with another man.

Standing aside to let the soldiers pass, Jaina couldn’t resist getting in the last word. 

“I _did ___tell you that you wouldn’t get away with this.” She said flatly, just loud enough so that Hux could hear her.

Hux’s shock faded to a deep sigh as a another realization of defeat came over him. Where his eyes had been glued to her before, he looked back forward, further resigned to whatever fate he’d earned for himself. 

“I wonder what Ben’s plans are for him…” Jaina mused as the guards led him away. 

“I’m sure he’ll let you have plenty of say in it.” Poe replied. 

“Of course he will. I just can’t wait to see what sort of benefits Arendell can gain from having the blackmail of the century against a country like Denmark…” 

Poe laughed, squeezing her hand tighter as the two continued the rest of the way down the bridge. “I guess that will play in your favor won’t it?”

“Trust me- we’ll make sure it does.”

All thoughts of Hux disappeared as Jaina reached the crowd that had gathered. In the short time since the thaw began, it appeared the entire capital had turned up to welcome their king home.

Suddenly Ben sensed someone had joined the crowd that he very much needed to get to...

“Jaina!” He called out, seeing her and Poe standing at the edge of the crowd.

Everyone in the square turned to see where the king was looking. Cheers erupted at the sight of their princess alive and well. Right away the townspeople between Ben and Jaina stepped back, opening a way for the King and princess to get to each other. 

The twins ran toward each other through the path that had opened. As they met, Ben picked Jaina up and spun around in a hug. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d hugged, and was determined to make up for lost time. 

Setting her down, Jaina looked up stunned at how much her brother now towered over her. 

“Good lord- since when have you been a whole foot taller than me?!” She asked in amazement. 

“Probably for a while now.” He chuckled. 

“You never have allowed me to get close enough enough to notice...” Here eyes narrowed on him as she said it. 

“That is… something I should work on.” He admitted. 

“It’s good to hear you say that.” She reached out again to hug her brother even tighter than before- a hug which he happily returned. 

The cheers of the crowd around them grew at the sight of the siblings being united. Amidst the cheering Rey found her way to Poe. 

“You really did it!” She said as she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

“No doubt you helped out a little to.” He said hugging her back. 

“We did do a few things here and there…” She replied, looking back at the castle as their hug came to an end. 

“The roof fires are a nice touch….” He nodded, clearly impressed.

Noticing Rey and Poe beside them, Jaina pulled them in to join them in a group hug between the four.

“So are things back to how they should be between you two now?” Rey asked right away.

“So long as you two are up for sticking around?” Jaina replied. “It will help to have people that can to help us understand what’s been going on all this time.” 

“In my experience _understand ___isn’t really the right word….” Poe noted “More like… respond to and manage as you go along.”

“Fair assessment.” Rey laughed. 

“In that case- I look forward to managing it as we go along.” Ben added. 

The four held each other tight; each one of them happy to have found something they didn’t realize they’d been searching for all this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These four are just too precious for words. Bless. ❤️
> 
> Also can we talk about the expressions on that last edit? 
> 
> Poe and Rey- “We’re so happy everything worked out!”
> 
> Jaina- “I’m so happy my brother is home!”
> 
> Ben- “Ha, I have a girlfriend now and I’m totally getting laid tonight.”
> 
> Don’t you ever chance Ben Solo, don’t you ever change.


	11. Royal Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Solo twins do their best to adjust to life back in Arendelle, they can’t help but be distracted by the need for some alone time with the extraordinary new loves who’ve come into their lives. 

Most of the day went by in a haze of adrenaline for Ben- being welcomed home over and over while seeing to what royal duties needed immediate attention. Somewhere along the way, he realized he was getting through it as if it were second nature. Being around this many people would have been a nightmare once upon a time. With Rey by his side however, the storm that had always threatened to break through to the surface was blissfully absent. Jaina’s enthusiastic help and people skills were a welcome benefit as well. 

Several times Rey and Poe tried to gracefully excuse themselves to head back home, thinking they were getting in the way. Every time Ben and Jaina made it clear they didn’t want them leaving just yet. 

Early in the evening, the twins were finally able to pull away from their responsibilities to share a meal with them in the formal dining room. They pretended not to notice their guests wandering eyes at the overwhelming elegance they found themselves in. Though it was all Ben and Jaina had ever known, it appeared to be a world beyond belief for their companions who’d always known the forest as home. 

Not a whole lot was said during dinner at first. After the intensity of the past few days, all four were as exhausted as they’d ever been. In addition to that, each was hopeful this was just a necessary pause before the alone time the couples had prayed they’d be able to get back to soon.

One thing Rey hadn’t expected was how subtly fascinated Ben appeared to be by Poe. Though he tried to hide it, it was obvious he was paying close attention to his every move. The reason became clear as she sensed a growing conflict within him- Ben’s happiness for his sister was under constant threat from his brotherly instinct to be protective. 

Taking his hand under the table, she spoke through their bond. 

_It’s all right. He’s as good and loyal a man as they come- and he’s absolutely crazy about her. If anything, she’ll be the one telling him she needs space if she ever gets tired of him fawning all over her. ___

Ben tried to think of how to explain the nervousness Rey had picked up on. 

_Since our parents passed, there’s never been anyone else besides the two of us. It’s just… it’s taking some time to get used to. ___

Rey mulled over his words for a moment. That certainly made a lot of sense. 

_I supposed the events of the past few days haven’t helped either? ___She asked, beginning to understand the issue.

 _Not really, no. ___He admitted.

As Rey thought about it more, there was only one thing that needed to be said to that. 

_For her part- she doesn’t seem to be having a hard time seeing you with someone else. ___

Ben turned to look at her, smiling at the thought.

 _I guess you’re right... ___

“What is it?” Asked Jaina, noticing the two smiling at each other. 

“It’s nothing…” Ben tried to think of what to say. “I mean- it’s really nice to see you so happy.”

Jaina’s heart melted hearing her brother say that.

“It’s wonderful seeing you happy as well, big brother.” 

“I thought you were twins?” Poe asked. 

“It’s an old joke between us.” Jaina explained. “Growing up he was always a few inches taller than me, having inherited our father’s towering height while I take after our tiny mother. I tease him about it by calling him that.”

“You haven’t called me that in years.” Said Ben, unable to hide the hint of emotion in his voice. 

“We haven’t done a lot of things in years that I look forward to getting back to doing.” Jaina beamed. 

Seeing the twins reconnecting, Rey thought of something she’d heard about being done at formal dinners. Having never had the chance to do so, she figured now was as good a time as any to try it. 

She held her crystal wine glass up.

“To getting back to the ways things used to be.” She said, trying to act as natural as possible offering her first toast. 

“…and to starting a few new traditions along the way.” Jaina added, raising her own glass.

The men joined them as together they toasted to the bright future that lay ahead.

Towards the end of dinner the four fell silent again. Rey and Poe were still getting used their surroundings, waiting for cues from Jaina and Ben to know what to do next. Meanwhile the twins had curiously found it hard to maintain eye contact.

“Is there anything else we can do to help make your guests more comfortable this evening?” Ben’s steward Kai offered as the last of the desert plates were taken.

“Are we invited to stay for the evening?” Rey asked, hiding how surely she knew the answer to that. 

“I, um, if you want to-“ Ben stammered, “Of course you don’t have to if you’d rather return home, but-“

“We’d love for you both to stay.” Jaina interrupted him. “You two are always welcome here, as if this were your own home.”

“Hard to refuse an offer like that.” Poe spoke up. 

“Indeed.” Rey agreed. “Looks like we’re both here for the night.”

“I’ll alert the chambermaids to prepare extra rooms for the evening.” Kai replied, turning to leave the room.

As Kai left, both twins stared at the empty place settings in front of them. Of course both hoped, or rather knew, the extra rooms wouldn’t be needed. Still, neither was about to be the first to voice that knowledge. 

The reason for their awkward silence was that both were realizing they’d come to the place they’d each longed for all day. Now that they were sitting across from their sibling however, neither was ready to admit to the other what their plans for the evening _really ___were.

Somehow they’d have to figure out how to sneak away, without being too obvious….

Poe and Rey sat fixed in place, still waiting for a cue of what to do next. Getting used to how things were done in the castle had been a minute-by-minute ordeal all day. By now they knew to wait and see what was expected of them before making a move.

Some time later Kai returned and stood by the door dutifully as ever, waiting to be called upon if needed. As he did, he couldn’t help wondering what was going on. The twins appeared to be locked in a game where neither could be the first to make eye contact while also not making a sound. 

Standing on the other side of the door, Jaina’s head of household Gerda did her best to remain blank-faced in spite of the obvious elephant in the room. She’d been the twin’s closest caretaker throughout their childhood and adolescence, and could tell when both were nervous about something. With the guests they’d invited to stay for the evening- it wasn’t hard to guess why.

After what felt like forever Jaina had finally had enough. She shoved her chair back, standing abruptly. 

“Poe- would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens?” She asked, trying her best to sound casual. 

Poe stared at her blankly for a second, wondering what had taken her so long to speak up.

“Sure, are you two good if we head out for a bit?” He asked looking back at Ben and Rey as he stood to join her. 

“We’re great!” Rey answered a little to enthusiastically. 

“Wonderful!” Jaina said, grabbing Poe’s hand and pulling him out of the dining room.

Once the two had disappeared, Ben’s eyes locked on Rey. She looked back at him, smiling knowingly. She’d been able to sense Ben’s conflicted thoughts over what to do for the past several minutes. Being of the same mind, she couldn’t wait for the chance for the two of them to be alone.

For a few moments he stared at her, his eyes full of need. His head spun as he tried to think of how the two could slip away to his room without being seen by the servants...

Once upon a time that would have been easy enough. However now the castle was full of staff…

Every hallway and corner had someone waiting to see what was needed of them…

Sensing his thoughts, Rey knew just what to say. 

_As King of Arendelle- this is your castle isn’t it? ___She asked through their bond.

 _Well, yeah. ___He replied, unsure why she’d ask that.

 _Then why are you worried you’ll get in trouble if someone sees you living your life? ___

Realizing what she was saying, Ben’s eyes lit up. He couldn’t help but feel ridiculous for not seeing that. He wasn’t a child anymore. If he wanted to be alone with Rey, there certainly wasn’t anyone that would stop him. 

All at once he cleared his throat. 

“Kai, could you have someone light the fire in my room? I’ll be retiring-”

 _“Really?!” ___Rey scoffed, cutting him off.

“What?” 

“I think I can manage a fire well enough.” She said confidently. 

With that, an even bigger smile came over him. 

He jumped up and took her hand, pulling her with him as he hurried out of the room. 

“Never mind, we’ve got it covered!” He said as they flew together through the door.

Rey was overcome with giggles at Ben’s enthusiasm. Whereas he’d been frozen in place moments before, she now had to run just to keep up. She’d waited all day to see this side of him come alive again, and couldn’t get enough of him smiling back at her every few seconds, griping her hand for dear life as he dragged her with him down the hall. 

Kai held back laughter of his own as he watched the two lovers racing toward stairs. He’d been a young man around Ben’s age when he’d first come to work for the royal family. The sight reminded him of a newly crowned Han sneaking off with Leia in the same way many years ago... 

“I suppose that’s my cue to call someone to light the hearth in the princess's room.” Gerda noted with a happy smirk. “I hope the carpenter finished fixing her door?”

“He finished replacing it just before dinner.” Kai confirmed. “Has the princess asked to retire as well?” 

She chuckled at Kai’s failure to read the situation.

“She doesn’t have to. Now that her brother is out of the way, there’s no doubt she’ll be doing the same with that handsome young man she’s invited to stay for the evening. I certainly wouldn’t be wasting any time if I were in her shoes….” She couldn’t avoid sighing wistfully as she said it.

Kai cleared his throat. “I’ll, uh, I’ll take your word for it.”

Gerda smiled to herself as she left Kai to find a chambermaid to prepare Jaina’s room for the evening. For the first time in forever, the palace was coming back to life again.

***** 

Stepping outside into the cool night air, Jaina paused. She looked between the two guards standing on either side of the path that led further into the gardens. 

“Jonas and Eric! Lovely as it is to see you both this evening, I think we’ll be all right by ourselves. There’s no coup threatening to materialize in the gardens as far as I’m aware.” 

The two young guards looked at each other a bit confused. 

“I mean- _we’d like some privacy- ___if that’s alright?” Her eyes were adamant that this wasn’t a request but a command.

“Oh, of course miss!” Jonas spoke up. 

“We’ll just be going then….” Eric agreed. 

Moments later she and Poe were finally alone. Jaina took his hand, leading him to a secluded area where she’d often come by herself to sit and daydream about what it would be like when she could break free from the castle’s walls and start her life. 

In this part of the gardens the walls were lined with trees, framing the open night’s sky which sparkled with a sea of stars too numerous to count. As clear out as it was, every twinkling light in the milky way could be seen stretching across the dark heavens above them. 

Jaina smiled to herself as she looked to Poe, realizing the happiness she’d once longed for in this very space turned out to be right here in Arendelle all along… 

Just as Poe was about to remark on how beautiful of a night it was, Jaina interrupted him by pouncing on him and kissing him with everything she’d held back all day.

He instantly returned her passion, wrapping his arms around her and holding her closer.

Right away Jaina needed more. She pulled away for a moment, ripping her jacket off as her eyes begged him to take more of what he wanted.

Poe was awestruck by the fire he’d appeared to awaken inside Jaina. As surprising as it was- he couldn’t seem to react quickly enough.

Just as suddenly she had him pushed up against a tree and was kissing him even more fiercely than before. For a few moments he melted into the feeling of her taking control.

Finally finding it possible to gather his thoughts, he wasn’t about to hold back from the miraculous situation he found himself in.

He reached down and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned to hold her up against the ivy covered wall behind them. He dove right in, kissing and nibbling along her neck. Their bodies pushing into each other, their passions grew more and more heated by the moment. 

Jaina wrapped her legs around him tighter and clutched his shoulders as she steadied herself. She did her best to lean her head back, baring her neck to him and offering more of the delicate skin he couldn’t get enough of kissing. As she did so, she realized the unforgiving stone behind her wasn’t the most comfortable place to lose oneself.

Looking around, she spotted a patch of moss nearby.

“Over there…” She said, leaning forward to whisper in Poe’s ear. 

“What?” He gasped amid frantic kisses. 

“Over there- on that bed of moss- it looks more comfortable than this wall.”

Pausing to turn and look where she was saying, he realized what was needed of him. 

“Right…” He smiled. In an instant he’d brought her over to it and laid her down on the soft ground below him. 

“I’ve waited all day to get you alone like this.” Jaina exhaled, grasping his arms as he braced himself above her. 

“You have no idea.” He said hungrily, diving back in to continue the flurry of kisses he’d been lost in moments before. 

As his mouth began trailing down her neck towards her chest, Jaina looked happily up at the stars, praying he wouldn’t stop. 

Reaching the neckline of her dress he paused. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” He asked, looking up at her with heavy eyes.

*****

Ben burst into his room with Rey, slamming the door shut behind them. As promised Rey threw a bolt of fire at the wood stacked on fireplace. The logs exploded into flames, lighting up the room. 

Looking back at Ben, she sensed a nervousness taking hold of him. The freedom he’d felt up in the wilderness together suddenly seemed so far away. He’d never been alone with a woman in his room like this, and something about it had him frozen in place again.

Coming over to him she gently brushed a few curls out of his face. As she did, she spotted a long, ornately crafted seat unlike anything she’d ever seen. It appeared to be made simply for lounging in front of the fire...

She had to know what it was like to sit on such a fine piece of furniture. 

Unbuckling her jacket, she let the corseted bolero fall behind her to the floor as she went over to the chaise. Curling up on it’s velvet surface in only her chemise, she propped herself up on her elbow, draping her other arm over her waist and hips. 

“Well, your highness….” She cooed with a slight smile, “Now that you have me all alone- how would you like to spend the rest of your evening?”

All at once Ben forgot whatever had been holding him back.

He darted over and knelt down before her, finding himself totally speechless as he took in the most alluring sight he’d ever laid eyes on. 

*****

Just as Jaina was about to tell Poe to never _ever ___think of holding back, she noticed a light had appeared up in Ben’s room. The main reason she’d come to this part of the gardens was to keep an eye on that particular window…

 _Those two aren’t wasting any time either. ___She smirked to herself.

“Actually, I have a better idea” She said, sitting up and reaching over for her jacket to pull it back on. She ran her hands over and through her hair a few times, smoothing it back down so as to not look too obvious. 

Poe looked at her confused, wondering why she’d stopped. 

“Come on.” She said, rising to her feet while nodding up at the window she’d been keeping an eye on. “That’s Ben’s room- and that light in it lets me know he and Rey have retired for the night. What do you say we head back to my room as well? If I remember correctly- I _did ___promise we’d get back there eventually...”

Biting his lip, Poe couldn’t hide the mischievous grin that came over him at the thought. Right away he hoped up to hurry with Jaina back inside. 

A few minutes later Poe was surprised to see the lock on Jaina’s door had already been fixed. In the rush of the day, he’d totally forgotten about having broken it. Nonetheless, Jaina’s servants had noticed and already seen to repairing it, giving them the privacy they’d need. On top of that, as the door opened a fire was already roaring in the fireplace. 

“Not a lot of time wasted around here, huh?” He said, marveling at the efficiency of the staff. 

“None at all.” Replied Jaina, pulling him through the door and slamming it shut behind him. 

Before he even had time to think, she’d grabbed him by the collar and began drowning him in kisses while dragging him over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the moment you've all been waiting for- time to earn that E rating! 🔥


	12. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben discover there's more to their bond than just balancing each other's powers.  
> 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/qdxgyg3)
> 
> Moodboard art credit: Jade Belle

It took a few moments for Ben get used to the idea that the most stunningly beautiful woman he’d ever seen was laid out in front of him, looking like she’d never desired anything so thoroughly as the pleasure of his touch. They’d only just shared their first kiss a day ago, and yet as long as they’d waited to find the balance their souls gave each other, their hearts burned with the need to connect in the deepest ways possible. 

His passions overcoming him, Ben dove in to bring her close. His lips meet hers with everything he’d waited to share since they’d left the solitude of his ice palace. Rey’s arms wrapped around back of him, drawing him in for more of the heated affection she craved. Between their gasps for air as their mouths tore into each other, the intensity of their bond began to grow.

This time the energies that connected them were stronger than ever.

The more they became immersed in their lust for each other, both gained a clearer sense of what the other was feeling. Rey’s body began to come alive in Ben’s mind- every excitement and sensation stood out like stars burning brightly in the night’s sky. 

Sensing her breasts begging for the attention he’d shown them earlier, he trailed kisses down her neck and along the fiery ruby necklace that graced the center of her chest. Rey guided his hand to curl around the lose barrier of fabric that covered her. Right away Ben pulled it down, revealing a sight he’d thought about all day.

Without a second thought, his mouth dove in to begin kissing and sucking on her nipples. Rey laid back on the rounded arm of the chaise, offering her bust to him while drinking in the stimulation. 

Running his palms over her, he couldn’t get enough of the galaxy of responses coming alive for him within her body. The more he did, the more he felt her desire growing elsewhere- a need he hadn’t had the chance to sense during their earlier brief moment of passion. 

Tingling warmth had begun blooming between her legs...

His elemental grasp of water told him moisture had begun pooling along with it, one that grew the more he teased and tasted her pert little nipples.

All at once he realized that part of her body longed for the kind of attention he was giving her breasts...

Sensing the thought entering his mind, Rey’s breath quickened as she wondered whether or not he’d be brave enough to heed it. 

Pulling away to look up at her, his eyes were heavy. 

“Can I kiss you somewhere else?” He asked shyly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You can kiss me wherever you want.” She sighed.

As Ben knelt down and reached under her dress, Rey’s skin bristled from the pressure of his large hands running up towards her hips. Finding what he needed, he pulled her leggings and panties down. As he’d sensed, the fabric was already wet. He swallowed hard from the stirring in his cock that knowledge gave him.

Feeling his arousal climbing, Rey prayed his nervousness wouldn’t hold him back. Thankfully after only a moment Ben charged forward.

Lowering himself between her legs, he began kissing along the inside of her bare thighs, looking toward her in case she showed any sign of hesitation.

The nurturing comfort of his soft lips against her skin had her body craving his touch that much more. As he slowly advanced, she pulled her dress ahead of him inch by inch, her eyes begging him to keep going as the need within her grew. 

Finally her skirt was bunched up over her mound. All she could see was Ben’s eyes staring up at her over the fabric, framed by the dark curls that crowned his head.

Her chest heaved as her breath deepened with anticipation...

Seeing him pause, she nodded to encourage him to keep going.

Tilting his mouth forward, Ben slid his tongue in to part the plush folds of her cunt…

She gasped as the warm, delicate membrane made contact with the most sensitive part of her body, gliding over it in a way that was as overwhelming as it was divine.

Looking up at her, Ben’s eyes widened as he realized the extraordinary nature of what that had done. Slowly he began delivering the most careful, needful licks, mesmerized by the sight of her body surrendering to the feeling of it.

_That’s… oh GOD, that’s amazing. ___He heard her gasp through their bond, her gaze firmly fixed on him.

Perceiving a hidden cluster of nerves that needed more of what he was doing, Ben pulled his bracers off, freeing his arms up to wrap around her thighs. Gently he spread her pillowy lips apart, revealing a tiny pearl of flesh between them. 

His eyes locked on her again as he leaned back in, enveloping the bud with his tongue and lapping over it slowly.

The exhilarating precision spreading through her folds made Rey gulp for air as she felt her chest might explode…

She’d never felt anything so _incredible. ___

Her head fell back as her hips leaned forward, her body _begging ___him for more of the heavenly stimulation he’d just created.

“Please… _just like that.” ___She muttered aloud.

His lips covering and surrounding her, his tongue licked into her while his mouth began sucking upon the precious treasure he’d just discovered

Rey whined with delight into the ecstasy pouring over her, which somehow became more and more mind blowing by the moment...

Savoring every moan, gasp, and twist of her body, Ben continued tenderly feeding on her cunt. The sight of her surrendering herself to him would have been intoxicating enough on it’s own, but the way he could _feel ___what he was doing to her had him totally swept away.

With each caress he delivered, the dedicated undulations of his mouth were building a sublime bundle of tension right where she needed it. 

The more tension he created, the more her insatiable lust for everything he was doing grew... 

Her stomach and hips began to jolt and fidget as she tumbled towards climax, letting him know everything he’d been building was preparing to unravel. 

Covering her with all the warmth his mouth could muster, he brushed, flicked, and swirled his tongue around the vulnerable, delicate gem, causing her to tremble on the edge of consciousness...

_“Ben… ___I-“ She shuddered for a moment, struggling to look down at him as her back fought to arch.

Suddenly her head flew back as her mouth fell open, unleashing a long, glorious moan.

Ben tightened his arms around her thighs as he licked up into her with everything he had. He needed to make her fully explode on his mouth, to give into that release he could tell her body craved...

An avalanche of sounds was howled up towards the ceiling as Rey came apart on his mouth. The cradle of her lower body quivering frantically around his face had his cock rock hard, ready to dive into the marvelous warmth his mind couldn’t resist thinking about.

_Not yet… ___he told himself, _Not just yet. ___

Something told him she’d need more of all he was doing to her before she was ready as well- Though he would need to do something about the unbearable tightness growing within his pants. 

While she caught her breath Ben kicked his boots away, shoving his trousers off and throwing them aside as quickly as he could. He didn’t bother pulling anything else off just yet. He wasn’t about to waste a moment getting back to all he’d discovered his mouth could do for her.

As he lowered himself back between her legs, her body _radiated ___with her desire for more.

In that moment he discerned a new area in need of his attention- one deeper inside that his mouth couldn’t reach. All he’d been doing had her body beginning to open up for him. As it did, a desire for stimulation had begun to grow there as well. 

“Can, um… can I touch you inside?” He asked.

Rey put a hand to his cheek as she recognized the combined hesitation and devotion in his eyes. Her heart melted with each realization of how nervous he was, along with how _very much ___he wanted to please and take care of her.

“I meant it when I said you don’t have to ask. I want _all ___of you- _everything ___you have to give me.” She assured him.

With a deep breath, he smiled. The way he felt her body yearning for him already confirmed what she was saying. As starved for human touch as he’d been most of his life, he’d never be able to communicate just how much of a blessing it was to be so deeply needed by another person. It was a desire he couldn’t wait to satisfy.

Bringing his mouth over her again, cautiously he slid a finger inside…

Rey leaned her lower torso to guide him where he needed to be, pretending to look up at the chandelier as she did. She hoped not having her eyes on him would make him a little less nervous...

By the grace of their bond Ben was able to find the spot that begged to be prodded right away. He gently pressed into it a couple times, in awe of the inestimable pleasure it was able to create. As he did, he made sure his mouth kept up its devoted licks and kisses, building the waves of euphoria he’d been delivering before.

Rey’s core rocked above him in affirmation, rolling back and forth with his finger inside of her, letting him know how much she enjoyed all he was doing. The moans the added internal pressure drew out of her were exquisite.

Shutting her eyes to revel in the added stimulation, Rey bit her lip with a smile as she remembered doing the same to herself many times before. 

The past few years she’d listened intently to everything Rose had told her about what she and Finn would do when they snuck off into the woods- how together they’d discovered everything that made their bodies come alive. Alone in the hollowed out tree she called home, Rey often touched herself while fantasizing about how it would be when she and her match came together in the same way... 

She’d been _so tight ___the first time she’d tried it. She’d barely been able to get a finger inside. In the time she’d spent dreaming about what all her other half could do to her, she’d proudly worked herself up to enjoying multiple fingers at a time.

Feeling the size difference between her own fingers and Ben’s, she realized those past efforts would be helpful now that they were together. Everything about him was so… large… so _solid. ___A nervousness hung in the back of her mind knowing what likely awaited her would be just as impressive…

As the pleasure he was creating began to further consume her, she found it a little hard to believe what was happening.

Rose had warned her about how difficult things could be...

How men never knew what to do for women at first.

How pleasing a woman’s body was like translating an ancient language no one spoke anymore...

…and when neither knew what to do, how badly that could go.

By some miracle, although this was both their first time, this wasn’t… well, it definitely wasn’t that.

This was… _fantastic. ___

Through their bond Ben could sense exactly what her body craved and _couldn’t wait ___to give it to her. The link their souls shared was proving to have benefits far beyond balancing the elements each commanded.

As Ben's combined efforts brought her to the edge of existence, the energy of their powers hummed around them, amplifying by the moment. The surge of it caused the flames in the fireplace to dance higher. As they did, another orgasm began to pulse through her, this time erupting from both inside and out.

For several moments she could hardly breathe... 

She gripped the back of the chaise to brace herself, her other hand clutching handfuls of Ben’s dark curls as her legs trembled around his face 

The simultaneous stimulations fluttering and throbbing through her made it feel as though she’d left the Earth and ascended into heaven itself...

Moments later as she came down from it, she realized the echoes of the screams she’d been hearing had been her own. As her cognizance came back to her, her gaze met Ben’s. 

“It would appear you’re gifted with more than just magic.” She panted, confirming everything her body had just told him. 

“WOW.” Was all he could manage to say. Staring up at her his eyes were as wide as ever, filled with wonder as he came to terms with what he’d just done. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you trying that again… that is, if you’re up for it.”

Without a word Ben’s mouth was on her again. His finger frantically dove to find the spot that had just made her body detonate with the most magnificent energy he’d ever witnessed.

Rey swallowed a gulp of air as the sensation hit her again. 

Opening her legs wider, she sat up and urged her hips to the very edge of the seat, physically insisting upon how much she needed more. 

Sensing the need within her growing, Ben upped the pressure of all he’d been doing, driving his finger into her spot more deliberately than before.

The push and burn of the increased pressure was _everything. ___

Leaning her head back against the high seat back, Rey could feel her body opening up to being satisfied more deeply and thoroughly. The moans that poured out of her became more guttural, more desperate- _begging ___in their own way for more of the pleasure Ben was generating.

The combined intensity of his mouth suckling her clit and the insistant pounding of his finger became just what Rey needed to begin to forget whatever anxieties she’d had about size differences...

Looking up at her, Ben marveled at the sight playing out above him. 

Every part her radiated with an otherworldly beauty unlike anything he’d ever seen. He may have been the king of Arendelle, but in that moment Rey was a goddess on her throne- with Ben eagerly worshipping the most divine part of her body as her most loyal and devoted subject. 

His mouth and fingers worked incessantly in tandem, making her body convulse from the inside out over and over again, each moment of rapture more intense and awe inspiring than the last. 

“Dear God, you’re so _beautiful…” ___Ben nearly cried after one particularly strong explosion of pleasure.

Rey glowed as tears glistened on her eyelids 

“You’re not so bad to look at yourself…” She replied, gazing down at a pair of eyes filled with the promise that things were just getting started.

Ben beamed at the affirmation, making sure to get right back to work. 

Re-focusing his efforts on finding just the right escalation of rhythm, he did his best to resist the conflict growing in his mind. The more his finger pushed and prodded the spot that made Rey lose herself, the more his cock screamed with need. He couldn’t help being torn between wanting to bury himself deep inside of her, while also wanting to enjoy more of all he was doing, to see just _how much ___further he could push her beyond what he’d already done...

Thankfully he could tell with all he was doing, her desire to connect in a deeper way continued building as well.

By the time he’d lost count of the number of orgasms he’d drawn out of her, every part of her was practically aching for him.

“Ben… I _need ___you….” She gasped, unable to assemble the specific words, yet sensing his thoughts matched her own.

Much as he wanted to give her what she wanted, as sensitive as that part of her body was proving to be, he knew he’d need to be _absolutely sure ___that she was ready for him.

“Not yet…” He said, finding it hard to get the words out. “I will get you more comfortable though.” With that he picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

He threw the covers back dramatically, confirming to Rey that he was as anxious to charge ahead as she was. She ripped her dress off the moment he set her down, hoping her nakedness would tempt him to surrender to the thoughts she’d sensed growing in his mind. 

Without thinking Ben began tearing off the rest of his clothing, a primal urge appearing to push him to bare himself just as she’d done for him. 

As he tossed his caped brigandine aside Rey marveled at the sight of his muscled chest. In the brief moments of passion they’d shared on the North Mountain, she hadn’t really had the chance to fully admire him. His body was even more beautiful than she could have ever imagined... 

Her gaze was pulled lower as removing his drawers fully freed his erection. Finally seeing what awaited her, her eyes went wide as her earlier anxieties were confirmed.

That flicker of nervousness revived Ben’s determination to get back to what he’d been doing.

Climbing up onto the bed he dove back between her legs, his mouth devouring her as his finger resumed pulling her apart from the inside. Difficult as the moans coming out of her were to ignore, his resolve was encouraged by the feeling of her body opening up further for him just like he needed it to.

More and more he could feel her hungering to feel his cock inside of her as he continued licking and sucking, pushing and prodding, bringing her closer and closer to yet another blissful climax like the first several he'd initiated.

Needing to test the limits of what she could take, his tongue swirled over her clit as he carefully added a second finger to the pulsing stimulation. Her walls stretched as he did it, causing her hips to lift from the strain. Her mouth hung open as her chest heaved up from the satisfaction.

For a moment Rey felt as if the room began to spin…

It didn’t take long for Ben to have her inner thighs writhing in ecstasy around his cheeks like he’d proudly become accustomed to. He smiled to himself as he realized how fortunate it was they’d moved to the bed before he upped the insistency of his oral and manual articulation. By now the sheets below them were wetted with the nectars of euphoria that flourished each time he brought her to the edge.

After withstanding countless storms of orgasmic fervor, Rey had had enough.

“For the love of GOD Ben, I need your cock inside me.” She cried out as she found just enough air to get the words out. 

Hearing her begging for him like that drove Ben absolutely wild, making it impossible to resist such a command. 

“You’re sure ready for me?” He asked, his voice trembling with need.

“YES!” She groaned.

Climbing on top of her, he braced himself over her for a moment.

“Tell me… if you want me to stop at any point.” He stammered, the urgency of the moment weighing heavily on him.

“I will.” She assured him, knowing it was what he needed to hear.

In spite of how eager she seemed for him to start, he noticed Rey’s pause as she felt the ample push of his tip on the verge of entering her.

“I’ll go very slow.” He promised, the devotion in his eyes assuring her more than words ever could. 

As gently as he could manage, he nudged himself into her. It took everything he had not to come undone and rush forth into divine warmth he found himself sliding into.

Rey’s eyes went wide as it happened. For a moment her mouth hung open as if to moan, yet no sounds came out. Ben held his breath as he waited for a reaction, praying it would be a positive one.

She closed her eyes for a bit, focusing on breathing deeply she got used to the swell and the strain of it. The sensation of their bodies connecting on this level had a whirlwind of emotions surging through her.

“Is it… ok?” Ben asked, hopelessly in need off feedback.

“It’s _extraordinary.” ___She said, slowly exhaling as though she were still getting used to it.

“So… do you want me to stop or keep going?”

Opening her eyes again, she smiled.

“Please don’t _ever ___stop.”

Anxiously he began bringing himself in and out… edging in a little deeper each time… doing his best to figure out just how much of him her body could take.

A couple of times he had to clench his eyes shut as he braced himself, making sure not to succumb to the growing urge to come right away. As exhilarating as it was to be inside of her, he knew it would take everything he had to hold back and enjoy all that her body could do to him.

 _“Fuck… ___you’re so _tight. ___” He moaned out loud without thinking.

Rey’s smile grew at the outburst. She loved sensing her body was beginning to please him every bit as much as he’d done for her before.

Ben blushed for a moment, realizing what he’d done. By now there was no hiding anything from each other. They’d surrendered themselves to each other in every way, connecting on the deepest levels two people possibly could.

As Rey looked up into his eyes, Ben urging himself deeper into her still, a love shone through them like few things he’d ever seen.

Wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her, she kissed him more passionately than ever before.

She realized right away why he hadn’t gone in for a kiss just yet. The flavors in his mouth were a bit of a shock, not that it bothered her. It was a reminder of all the intimate parts of themselves they were sharing with each other.

Ben found himself smiling from ear to ear in the middle of their kiss, realizing how much she didn't mind the surprising taste of herself inside his mouth. Every moment of this experience was one of new discovery for them. The deeper he connected with her, the more he loved everything about the woman destiny had brought to him.

Over and over she delivered kisses of immense gratitude for all he’d done for her so far, for all he was continuing to do- making her body come alive in ways she’d never known possible.

She continued kissing him through each gentle thrust, adjusting to the feeling him driving further inside of her a little more each time. Somehow their kisses seemed to help. The emotions the added connection brought up helped her body relax into the tautness of it. The burn of her walls stretching to allow him was nothing compared to the pleasure of fully connecting with him physically.

At least… it wasn’t at first.

As he was nearly halfway in, Rey began to realize she’d spoken too soon about never stopping. The tension of her body being pulled open to allow everything he had to give her suddenly became too much.

“Just… stop one moment…” She muttered, pulling away from the kisses they’d been enjoying.

Ben froze right away, sensing he was hurting her.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to… what do I need to do?”

“Lay still for a moment… just… let me get used to it...” She took several deep breaths as she willed her body to open up more, to allow herself to take everything she wanted to receive from him.

Unfortunately willing it to happen didn’t make it happen right away.

Ben lowered himself to lay on top of her, burying his face in her hair as he whispered in her ear.

“Whatever you need... just tell me. I want to take care of you.” He was content to lay with her like this for however long she needed it. He couldn’t get enough of the ecstasy of being so close.

Rey ran her fingers through his hair for a few minutes, holding him to her. She’d dreamed of holding her other half in this way so many times. As difficult as it was getting used to Ben’s size, she was nearly in tears from the beauty of the emotions they were sharing.

The intimacy that had begun growing between them made her want to take all of him more and more with each passing moment. What her body wasn’t allowing her to do just yet, her heart and soul ached for more than anything.

Slowly she started rocking her hips below him, situating herself and figuring out how to make her body open up. After some time she thought she might be able to continue.

“Alright… I think I’m ready for a little more.” She whispered.

Ben pushed himself back up and happily obliged, continuing the same slow, careful in and out motions he’d been delivering before.

For a little while she thought she could take it…

Then all at once it became too much again.

Sensing what was happening, Ben stopped before she needed to say anything.

“I’m sorry….” She started to say as said her eyes glistened with what had become tears of frustration.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said leaning in to kiss her forehead while trying to think of how to reassure her. “You’re absolutely wonderful... You have no idea how incredible you are.”

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. “I don’t think I’ve earned the title of an incredible lover _just ___yet.”

“You are to me.” He said, kissing her cheek as he suddenly felt a little embarrassed. It was impossible to ignore what the issue was. “I’m sorry. I imagine it’s… it’s a lot to take.”

Rey’s smile became a devious smirk. “Don’t _you ___go apologizing. It’s not a bad thing. I’m sure I’ll enjoy learning to make the most of it.”

Ben bit his lip as he blushed again. The last thing he wanted to do was appear too proud of what she was struggling with.

Suddenly he thought of something that might help.

“Do you want to be on top… so you can control it?” 

The thought of being on top was a bit of an intimidating one at first. Rey loved the warmth of his body surrounding and protecting her. Something about it was so comforting… so soothing... 

Still, if they were going to make this work- and she was determined to make it work- she would need to do something differently.

“Let’s try that.” She said.

For a second Ben looked lost. As gently as he’d had to do everything so far, he couldn’t begin to imagine how he’d manage flipping over with himself inside of her.

“So… how do you want me to do this...” He said. “Should I um, should I pull out or-“

“NO” Rey said adamantly.

Ben’s eyebrows raised in surprise at how insistent she was. 

“I mean, best not to lose what progress we’ve made.”

“That makes sense.” He cleared his throat as he tried to think of how to put things delicately. “So then… what do you need me to do?”

“I might try something...” Reaching her arms out she pulled him down to her again, holding him close. 

Ben went along without question, figuring she knew what she was doing. 

Closing her eyes, she focused on feeling the exact size difference between them. As much larger as he was, it would take strength she didn’t possess to flip them both easily. Luckily, she knew just where she could find such strength. 

Calling upon the energy of the Earth, it took several moments to summon it through the floors of stone that separated them from the ground below the castle. Nonetheless, eventually she felt the Earth’s energy welling up below her through the castle’s rock foundations, ready to assist her however she needed. Once she’d harnessed enough power within her to achieve what she wanted, she rolled the two of them over together. As they came to a stop, she sat up, straddling herself gracefully over him.

Ben stared up at her in astonishment as he come to terms with the fact that she’d just flipped the two of them over as easily as breathing. 

“Well done…” He said. He couldn’t help smirking as another thought came into his mind. “You _sure ___you’ve never done this before?”

Rey laughed at the unexpected humor.

“Magic? Many times. Magic during sex? No one’s ever caught my fancy enough to have a need for such things. No one until you of course.”

The proud smile that brought to Ben’s face made her heart fall to pieces. She found it a little hard to believe the fierce and terrified sorcerer she’d come upon on the North Mountain just a day ago was the same love struck puppy staring up at her, clearly in awe of her every move. 

The gentle warmth of his hands instinctively going to her hips only added to the encouragement she needed to get started. Her eyes remaining locked on his, she began rocking herself forward, immediately feeling the full benefit of a change in position.

As she became used to being in control, right away she could tell having her hips spread over him had opened things up a little more…

Slowly she eased herself back and forth, initiating a cautious rhythm. By doing so, she was able to encourage herself onto him… a little more… and a little more… breathing deeply each time she felt her body pushing down onto him further. She kept that up for some time, driven to keep going each time she made progress. 

Every so often she'd lean forward to rest on his chest when she needed a break. Each break was an opportunity to enjoy the closeness continuing to build between them. 

  


Ben found himself totally mesmerized by everything about her painfully beautiful body riding his.

Her hips rocking back and forth persistently…

Her thighs lifting her up and down, fully committed to taking his cock deeper and deeper into her core.

Her breasts and face and skin _radiant ___with the pleasure of what was beginning to happen…

The closeness she couldn't get enough of while also remaining fully devoted to the task at hand.

“You’re magnificent…” He said at one point, totally in awe of the woman above him.

The way his deep voice purred out of him nearly had her coming undone on it’s own.

“…am I?” She asked, realizing she needed to hear more.

_“Absolutely…” ___He tried to think of what else to say, sensing it was having an effect. Somehow he knew saying it through their bond would mean more.

_I can’t tell you how long it feels like I’ve waited for this… for you._

_I’ve been so alone for so long..._

_Some part of me… deep down I dreamed of what it would be like finding someone like you, but for so long I couldn’t let myself hope…_

_I just, I can’t tell you what a blessing it is..._

_To be with you…. just like this…_

_To have someone as extraordinary as you are, actually want to be with me…_

_It feels like so many things I’ve done... everything I’ve hoped for, has led up to this moment... ___

He paused for a moment, thinking everything about the jumbled words he’d just said must have sounded ridiculous. 

The way Rey’s face lit up let up as she heard him let Ben know that hadn’t been the case. On the contrary, his words had absolutely had their intended affect.

 _I know... ___She replied, her eyes beaming while she continued trying her best to work herself onto him. Suddenly she realized that wasn’t quite as heartfelt as she’d meant for it to sound.

 _I mean… of course, I’ll never ever understand all you’ve been through but… ___

Her mind raced as she tried to think of how to put all the things she was feeling into words. 

Just then, something she’d been thinking about earlier came back to her… 

All those times she’d touched herself alone, dreaming of what it would be like to be with her other half…

Had she really been alone?

Sometimes her imaginings had been so vivid, so real… 

Like she could feel the presence of someone else there with her, craving her touch every bit as much as she craved his… 

She’d always figured her imagination was so strong, she’d just been that good at envisioning what it would be like to be with someone else. 

Finally being together like this though, it was impossible to deny how familiar something about it felt…

_It was you the whole time… ___She suddenly said through their bond.

 _What? ___Ben asked, unsure what she meant.

 _So many things we’ve done really have led up to this moment, haven’t they? ___Rey bit her lip as she shared her thoughts, hoping he'd understand.

Ben just stared up at her blankly, beginning to guess what she was getting at yet still unable to fully believe what she was saying. 

The look on his face made Rey realize she'd need to be more specific.

_All those times we thought we were alone... dreaming of what it would be like to find the balance we needed... we weren’t really alone. Our bond… it’s been there this whole time. Connecting us to each other when we needed it most. ___

Ben's mind spun as he came to terms with what she was saying. As unbelievable as it should have seemed, nothing had ever felt so true.

_It really was you? ___Ben asked as countless memories he’d done his best to lock away suddenly came flooding back.

  


Seeing the memories entering his mind, Rey knew he finally understood. 

_It was... ___She confirmed. The emotion sparking in her voice was evident even through their bond. _We’ve always been there for each other, even when we didn’t know it or understand it. ___

Hearing Rey put the profound depth of their connection into words, Ben suddenly realized he hadn’t had the chance to say what he’d needed to say since the moment he’d laid eyes on her. 

“I love you." He said out loud, sounding like he'd never needed to say anything so much. 

“I love you too.” She replied, the joy of that moment causing her choke up.

The way Ben glowed accepting the true depth of their bond became everything she needed to further relax into taking him in. She felt practically triumphant as her body allowed him in more and more, just as she’d needed it to this whole time.

Finally, she found the courage to push herself down on him and take everything had…

She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply, leaning her head back and allowing her mouth to fall open as she willed her body downward. Somehow the bottom of her thighs made contact with his hips, sealing the connection between them as she took in every inch of his cock.

Her eyes snapped open immediately, going wide as she cried out in complete submission to the ecstasy of Ben filling her to her limit.

If the moans she’d let out before had been music to his ears, the sounds that came out of her as she took him in to the hilt had Ben thoroughly entranced. All at once the sight of her taking him fully became too much to remain laying down.

Ben sat up with a quickness that made Rey jump, wrapping his arms around her, clinging her body to him as he desperately held on to everything he’d ever needed.

She instantly returned the affection, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, holding him close as she adjusted her self, wrapping her legs around his waist as she continued getting used to the feeling.

Holding onto each other, both began to understand they’d finally found the belonging they’d searched for their entire lives. Tears of happiness began to glide down Rey’s cheeks as she held her face against his, drinking in the wholeness of their now fully cemented bond.

The most surprising part of all of it… after some time, she found herself needing more.

Whereas her body had trouble opening up before, with Ben completely inside of her, she now had the opposite issue.

She actually needed _more ___of what he was giving to her… to push him as deeply and as profoundly inside of her as he could possibly go.

She held her legs around him as tightly as she could, needing to bring him closer, urging him to push deeper, to give her even more of all the things he was already giving her.

Ben was shocked to feel her beginning to rock on him, somehow suddenly ready to take even more of what she’d struggled with earlier.

The more she did it, the more Rey couldn’t get enough. 

The plunge of it, the burn of it, the _satisfaction ___of it… of _urging ___Ben’s fullness deeper and _deeper ___into her…

Nothing had ever felt so _phenomenal. ___

Rey held onto him fiercely as their bodies began to rock together in unison, giving them more of everything their souls desperately longed for.

The closer their bodies were, the stronger their bond became.

The stronger the bond between them, the more could feel their souls becoming their truest selves.

"Are you seeing this?" Rey panted at one point, noticing the energies of the world outside of them had begun to react. 

Ben was speechless at the miraculous sight he was met with as he looked up.

The room had begun to fill with external displays of power that mirrored all they were feeling. 

Flickers of flame and water appeared here and there, flying through the air and circling around each other. Tighter and tighter they flew on together, in a sort of corkscrewing dance that mimicked the churning emotions both were experiencing. 

As the elemental pieces blended, the combination of both forces turned to wisps of steam, creating clouds that began to enshroud the two of them like a warm embrace. 

Ben and Rey stared in wonder as they took in the miracle their bodies were creating. It was the first time their magic had ever combined. This was the manifestation of the harmony their souls had always strived for- the balancing of their powers they’d somehow always known they were capable of. 

As they tumbled together toward coming undone, the ethereal wall of mist intensified until the space around them disappeared. Nothing could be seen except each other, and the thickening shroud they were enveloped in. 

While the strength of the balance around them grew, so to did their passion for each other.

Deeper and harder Rey pushed herself onto Ben, rocking her hips to find just what she needed. Slowly but surely she figured out how to make the most of all Ben had been gifted with.

Leaning back while urging her hips forward, she finally found the place his fingers had been expertly stroking earlier. Her head fell back as she took in the sensation. Having the full force of his cock driving into her like this, she knew she wouldn’t last long.

Feeling Rey’s body readying itself to explode on him, Ben knew there’d be no holding back once it came time for her release. The need he’d burned with earlier was finally being satisfied- his cock had at last found how to drive into the spot his fingers had enjoyed so much.

All at once the sensations surging through Rey overwhelmed her. She wailed up at the ceiling, her fingers gripping into Ben’s skin as she braced against the explosion within her. Ben met her screams with his own shouts of elation, his body erupting up into her with a force unlike anything he’d ever felt.

Together they came in a detonation of power that felt as though time and space had opened up for them.

All four forces of magic were channeled through them in that moment. As the mist around them became too thick to see through, a burst of wind roared between them, blowing it all back and clearing the air. At the same time the Earth below them rumbled with a force that let them know they wouldn’t be the only ones experiencing their heightened moment of pleasure.

At the apex of their euphoria, a burst of power erupted from within their hearts, instantly radiating throughout the palace. It brought with it momentary yet deeply satisfied glows to the faces of all who were hit by it, creating a warmth and peace none had expected.

...or rather, it was a surprise to all those not already swept up in heated love making of their own.

***** 

Several moments earlier Jaina had been craning her head back, moaning into the kisses Poe was giving her over her shoulder. His fingers continued sending shivers throughout her body, caressing her delicate bud while making her open up onto him more and more. 

Crying out as she came undone again, Jaina spotted the flames in her fireplace leaping and flashing brighter along with all the candles in the room. 

She figured she must have imagined it… With all the mind blowing things Poe had been doing to her all evening, it wasn’t a reach to think she might be hallucinating. 

Her bliss was interrupted by the feeling of him throwing his arm over her head, shielding her protectively as the entire castle heaved seismically around them.

Hearing the metal links of her chandelier swinging above them, she realized castle had _actually ___been shaken- outside of all the beautiful sensations their bodies had been creating together.

“You felt that- right?” Poe said. He paused for a moment before relaxing his vigilant hold over her, resting his hand on her hip. 

“I did...” Jaina replied. "Although I suppose I felt quite a few things just now..."

Poe smiled proudly for a second before getting back to his concern. “Do you normally have earthquakes in this part of the valley?” 

“Not really… no.” She hoped saying as little as possible could help them forget whatever had just happened to the palace. 

Unfortunately for her, Poe continued to wrestle with the thought- determined to figure out the cause of the sudden structural disharmony. 

“What do you think that was then?” He asked, his worry only appearing to grow.

Jaina sighed as she closed her eyes, realizing she’d have to come out and say what had most likely happened. She’d need calm his fears if she wanted him to get back to what he’d so masterfully been doing before.

“I _did ___notice the flames of the fire and all the candles in the room leapt just before it happened. If I had to guess- having seen how Ben’s emotions can turn into power when they overwhelm him- my guess would be our very magical siblings are having as a fabulous night together as we are.”

Turning her head back slowly, she looked to see his reaction.

Poe’s eyebrows rose as he processed what she was saying.

“Oh, right… that makes sense. Good for them!” He smiled. 

His fears abated, Poe's fingers dove back down, determined not to waste another moment. 

Jaina burst into laughter at his levity over the situation, which was cut short by a gasping smile as his cock found the spot he’d been hoping to find for some time.

[](https://ibb.co/yN7zhzG)

***** 

Patrolling the battlements, a castle guard spotted the flames on the tower finials flashing brighter as a rumbling roared out from within the palace. 

“Did you see that?” He asked another guard nearby, shaking himself from the glow he hadn’t expected. 

“Yeah… um, I did.” His companion appeared to be equally confused by whatever they’d just felt. “Any idea what it was?” 

“No clue…” He replied, scratching his head. “I guess I’d better go report that to command. They did say to report signs of anything... unusual.”

The other guard looked around at castle, the appearance of which had totally transformed over the past 24 hours. 

“More unusual than what we’ve been seeing?”

“You have a point….” He laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”

As he entered the guardhouse, from the other soldiers gathered it appeared he wasn’t the only one who’d experienced the anomaly. Right away several theories were put forward and argued about, each one more unimaginable than the last.

Finally a guard named Karl offered what all present had to admit was the most logical explanation yet.

“All I’m saying-“ Karl began. “Is I’m not about to be the one that goes and knocks on his majesty’s door to ask what it was! No doubt that was probably just a sign of the king and that gorgeous fire maiden of his... the way they were all over each other in the square this morning… well… it makes sense they’ve got back to business. Magical as they are, there’s likely to be some… side effects…” He couldn’t hold back from bursting into laughter as he said it. 

The others snickered and chuckled as they realized how much sense that made. Right away Jonas who’d been on grounds watch earlier spoke up to add to the theory. 

“The way Princess Jaina ran me and Eric off in the gardens- I think it’s safe to say both royal twins are having a successful night!”

“No kidding!” Eric confirmed. “The look on her face when she told us to get lost- whoever that was with her, he’s a lucky man!”

With that the raucous amusement over the situation grew. After the tension of the past few days, some adult humor at the expense of the royals who’d been the cause of it was a needed release. 

After a few moments the officer on duty quieted the troops, doing his best to keep a straight face. 

“Alright men, let’s settle down, we have a job to do…” He couldn’t resist adding his own jest to the conversation. “With what you’ve all come to me to report- I’ll be sure alert the castle maids to prepare the nurseries. It sounds like the royal bloodline of Arendelle will continuing quite fruitfully in the near future.” 

At that the troops roared with laughter, never having expected a commander to add in the fun. 

“God bless King Ben and Princess Jaina!” Karl spoke up again. “May their beds be warm and their children be many!”

The others cheered in agreement as they prepared to head back to their posts.

Locked in a cell nearby, Hux had over heard every word. He sighed to himself as he turned over on his cot. From the sound of it, he was the only royal in Arendelle not getting some action this evening. 

He supposed the final insult to injury was as much as he deserved. 

Closing his eyes, he did his best to reassure himself none of that mattered anymore... 

A deal had already been met. 

Tomorrow at first light he’d be on a ship back to Denmark. 

Other than regular generous bribe payments he’d owe Arendelle for their silence about what he’d done, after tonight he’d never have to worry about this miserable place as long as he lived. The deal’s required promise that neither he nor any member of his army would set foot this part of Scandinavia again would make sure of that.

*****

At that moment up in the Kings’ chambers, Ben was lost in the sight of Rey drifting off to sleep while snuggled up on his chest. Savoring the joy of watching her falling deeper into sleep, a peace came over him unlike anything he’d ever known. It was just another in a long line of extraordinary new feelings she’d brought into his life. 

As tired as he was from all he’d been through over the past few days, it wasn’t long before his heavy eyes fell shut as well.

For the first time in forever, Ben slept as deeply and soundly as anyone possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go to wrap things up (I think lol). A big thank you to everyone who's been with us so far! It's always fun when a fic pulls straight through from start to finish. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Now on to the grand finale...
> 
> Note on art- There are several images throughout this chapter, none of which are my own creation! For some reason coding the credit individually with this many pieces was causing issues with text, so I've had to list the credit here at the end. 
> 
> Creators are as follows:  
> 1.) Panda Capuccino  
> 2.) Generallypooky  
> 3.) Jade Belle  
> 4.) Guidetomakelove  
> 5.) Guidetomakelove


	13. Onward and Upward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Ben, Poe and Jaina face the first day of their new lives together. As evening falls, they realize just how much their coming together means to the kingdom they call home.

The next morning, the day’s first light streamed in through Ben’s windows as he and Rey awoke in each other’s arms.

“This you have to see!” Ben said, never having felt such excitement to face a new day. 

He climbed out of bed and fetched two robes for them to wrap up in and keep warm. 

Coming out onto the balcony together, Rey’s breath caught firmly in her chest at the sight. Though she’d seen plenty of sunrises, she’d _never ___seen one from a view like this one.

The steeply pitched roofs of the picturesque structures of Arendelle lined up neatly through the valley to their left. The furthest streets and homes were draped along the towering mountainous slopes the town was nestled between. To their right, walls from the castle branched off and framed the port, the sea beyond it stretching out as far as the eye could see. The lighthouses along the port’s walls glittered in the morning sun, their roofs sheathed in ice topped with pinnacles of flame. 

All of the capital shone with the sparkle of a new morning. Everything that had happened over the past few days felt like a dream, and yet the view that lay before her was filled with the promise that the dream was just getting started. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into the warmth of his chest. Though he’d watched the sunrise over Arendelle plenty of times, he’d never had the chance to enjoy it with someone else. Seeing it with Rey felt like taking it in for the very first time. The beauty and charm of his kingdom stood out in ways he’d never been able to appreciate before. The home that had long felt like a prison had become a realm filled with wonder. Part of him questioned what had taken him so long to see it. Part of him knew the answer to that as soon as the thought came into his mind.

Looking towards the horizon, the two spotted a ship heading out to sea- one that hoisted the Danish flag as soon as it was out far enough. 

“Good riddance!” They heard someone cheer.

Looking to their right down the length of the palace, Jaina and Poe could be seen leaning out of the open window of Jaina’s room. Both were adorably wrapped up in floral robes fit for a princess. 

“That’s a new look for him…” Rey noted. “Looks like we’re not the only two who had a marvelous night.” 

She didn’t have to look back to feel Ben cringe.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Try to keep that stuff to a minimum.” 

“What stuff?” 

“You know what I mean.”

“Poe’s my brother and I don’t have an issue with it.” Rey replied, stifling a laugh.

“It’s different when…” He paused, realizing that had the potential to come off as a double standard. “Never mind, forget I said it.”

“It must be nice.” Rey smiled, knowing what he’d been meaning to say.

“What?”

“Having blood related family. I’ve never known what that’s like.”

“As you’ve seen, it… comes with it’s own challenges.” 

“Hopefully you two have started figuring that out?”

“We’ve had some excellent help.” Waving as Poe and Jaina noticed them as well, Ben recalled something else he’d been wondering about. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You know you can ask me anything.” 

“What happened to your and Poe’s families?”

Rey fell silent, looking down towards Poe as she remembered their earlier hesitation to share the truth with Jaina. She suspected it wasn’t something he’d shared with her yet either. 

After a few moments she knew what to say. 

“It’s a long story- one you and Jaina should hear together- and one I could use Poe’s help in telling.”

Sensing goose bumps rising on her skin, Ben held her a little tighter. He supposed the morning chill that still hung in the air had something to do with it. 

Just then he thought of another question he’d had on his mind since the moment he woke up. “Would you and Poe like to come live here at the castle?”

Rey looked back up at him, her eyes bright as she wondered how he’d think such a thing was ever a question. 

“Wherever you are, from now on that’s where I’ll be. If your place is here, then this is my place too. Of course, Poe will have to answer that for himself…” The sight of he and Jaina snuggled up on her window seat giggling together all but answered that. “…but something tells me he’d be just as open to the idea as I am.”

“A position on my council of advisors should be a good motivation to get him here.” Ben stared at the horizon as the ship they’d been watching finally disappeared. 

Rey’s gaze snapped back as she realized what he’d just said. 

“I thought only nobles could be on the royal council?!”

“The nice thing about being King is you can make changes to how things are done. I was just thinking about it… I don’t have a single advisor with any knowledge of those who live in the more remote areas of Arendelle. It’s time that changed.”

“You’d do that?!” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Turning to throw her arms around his shoulders, she hugged him as tightly as ever. “Oh Ben, that’s fantastic! Thank you! I’m sure he will be thrilled!”

Melting into her hug, his face lit up. Right away his mind went to all that lay ahead. 

“We can spend the day showing you two the castle, so you both know your way around… I’ll send servants to your village, to fetch whatever you need…”

Leaning back, the look on Rey’s face let him know to stop.

“Let’s spare some time for the details. Right now all I can think about is how much I’d love sharing breakfast in bed… if that’s something people in castles really do.”

_“If that’s something we do?” ___

Rey bit her lip as she looked away for a moment. “I’ve always heard stories about how royals are waited on so lavishly that all their meals are made for them, how they even get to eat in their own beds sometimes, just for the fun of it.”

“You’ve never had breakfast in bed?” He felt a bit saddened by the thought. 

“I’ve made every meal I’ve ever had since I was old enough to do so, most eaten quickly while getting ready to begin the day’s work.”

Ben didn’t waste a moment, realizing what needed to be done. 

“In that case…” Reaching down to sweep her up, he turned to carry her back inside.

“Now what are you up to?!” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course, she had a fairly good idea where this was gong.

*****

Spotting Ben carrying Rey inside out of the corner of his eye, Poe leaned further out of the window. 

“You two make sure to keep down the earthquakes this time!” 

Ben’s door shut firmly without a response.

Without a second thought he picked up Jaina up off the widow seat, throwing her over his shoulder. 

“What on Earth are you doing?!” She laughed, brushing her hair out of her face as she realized she was being carried back to bed. 

“I’m not about to be outdone by two virgins- that’s what!”

Smirking, Jaina couldn’t hold back. “I think it’s safe to say they’re not virgin’s anymore.” 

“Neither are you after last night.” 

Jaina sighed wistfully at the thought as he threw her down on the bed. Right away he climbed up, showering her with the affection he’d been meaning to get to all morning. 

Putting a finger to his lips to stop him, she had to ask what had been burning in her mind. 

“Where’d you learn to do all that by the way?”

“Do what?” Playfully nibbling her finger, his eyes teased her as he said it. 

“You know what.” She grinned. 

“Honest answer?”

“I’d hope it wouldn’t be a _dishonest ___answer.”

Poe was reminded once again he’d met his match. Rolling to the side to prop himself up on one arm, he figured he might as well tell the truth...

…or as much of it as he could tell. 

“Let’s just say… I had a bit of a rebellious phase in my teens…” Poe began. “My siblings were happy with life in the forest, but… I couldn’t wait to get out and see the world. I’m not sure if it was because I was the oldest of us… Anyway, on my 18th birthday I hopped on the first ship I could find to stow away on.”

Jaina appeared to have settled in for what so far promised to be a good story. Seeing he’d managed to pull off that tiny white lie, he went on with what really happened once he’d left. 

“Once I was discovered, the crew tried putting me to work doing the worst jobs available which- for my part I didn’t handle too well. They sold me to the first pirate crew they could find to let them deal with me-”

“Pirates?!” Jaina asked, stunned. She hadn’t expected that. 

“It wasn’t all that bad…” Poe did his best to hide his smile as he looked off, remembering what a turn his young life had once taken. “Pirates aren’t all that unlike anyone else. They’ve just had a rougher go. I got lucky enough to be on the Kijimi Runner, captained by Zorii Bliss….” 

Jaina couldn’t help noticing the mischievous sparkle in his eye as he said it. 

Poe tried to think of how to delicately put what happened next. “Long story short, what got me in trouble initially, ended up catching her eye…” Again he paused. Explaining this part to Jaina was turning out to be more of a challenge than he’d expected.

“Let me guess…where as the male crew you’d stowed away with found you to be an insufferable ass, Zorii found your wit to be entertaining?” She surmised, narrowing her eyes as she leaned her head to the side. 

“That’s one way of putting it…” He wasn’t about to admit just how much she’d hit the nail on the head. “Zorii and her crew- they loved as freely as they roamed the sea. One thing led to another… Zorii taught me all I know."

With that he stopped, figuring he'd shared enough.

 _"And..." ___Jaina said, leaning forward to let him know to go on.

"And what?"

"And how did that all go? This Pirate queen lover of yours..." 

"Well... at first it was… well, it was _great…” ___

“I can imagine it was…” She chided him, having more fun with this than she knew what to do with. “No doubt that added bonus improved your work ethic as well?” 

“Yeah…” He couldn’t help but blush at how much she saw through him “It did….” 

His smile faded as he suddenly couldn’t avoid remembering what happened next. The more he’d roamed the seas of Northern Europe, the more he realized there wasn’t any sign of what he’d left home to find. His words slowed as he tried to think of an explanation for what had brought him home. 

“After a few years of just living day to day…. everything that had first thrilled me about it wasn’t as exciting as it had once been... A life like that can get lonely after a while. Eventually, I got pretty homesick.”

“You missed your family?” Jaina’s face softened as she said it.

“Yeah… exactly. I realized most pirates are where they are because they don’t have anywhere else to go. Me though, I’d run away from a life that wasn’t really worth running away from.” _I learned I’d run away from all I had left ___he told himself, but he wasn’t about to bring that up. “Once I realized what I’d left behind, I couldn’t avoid the fact that life on the sea wasn’t for me. When Zorii picked up on how much I missed home, she told me I’d showed her such a good time that she let me go.”

With that Jaina’s eyebrows raised. “So… you were such a good student, she just- let you go, just like that?”

“That about covers it.”

Her knowing smile grew as she held back laughter. “That is some story, and to your credit, a believable one.”

“I like to think I learned a few things in my time away.”

“Lucky me…” She sighed happily. “So was that it?”

“Is what it?”

“No other wild stories of love and danger to share? As cut off from the world as I’ve been, I could use hearing about a few adventures to live vicariously through.” 

Poe thought about it for a moment. There weren’t that many stories he felt confortable telling just yet. Though he’d firmly figured out the fact that Jaina had a wild side, he thought he’d better he’d ease into things like stories about his former life as a pirate. 

“I hate to disappoint but there’s not much more to it than that. After I came back home, Rey helped me train Waroo and I’ve been selling ice with her, Rose and Finn ever since.”

“Rose and Finn- I met them the other night didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I wish I could remember your family more. I’m sure I didn’t make a very memorable first impression.”

“Trust me, they understood. You weren’t exactly feeling your best. Now that you’re up to full strength though…” Climbing back over her, he resumed drowning her in the kisses they’d been enjoying before. 

Jaina’s eyes rolled shut as he began removing her robe, his hands moving over and around her in a way that made her skin tingle with anticipation. 

_I am so going to enjoy getting used to this. ___She thought to herself, running her fingers through his dark curls.

***** 

Carrying Rey back inside, Ben laid her down on his bed and tucked her back in. 

“I’ll order the servants to bring us breakfast in here. I’m not letting you back out of this bed until you absolutely can’t stand it anymore.”

“I _suppose ___I could be persuaded to stay in bed a _bit ___longer than normal...” She whined dramatically, settling back into the largest pillow she’d ever had the pleasure of resting her head on.

“ _That ___is a challenge I’m happy to take on…”

An hour or two later a maid shut the door behind her as she wheeled the now empty breakfast cart out. 

As soon as they were alone, their passions took hold of them again. Before Rey had a moment to think, Ben was on top of her, kissing her like his very life depended on it. As his lips began making their way down her neck, her eyes naturally wandered around the expanse of the sprawling room. Being in a palace was still something she was getting used to… 

The sunlight of mid morning now filling the room, Rey became aware of the faces staring down at her from the walls. With the previous evening they’d shared together, in the dark of night she hadn’t really noticed them. Now, the collection of royals that resembled Ben and Jaina were as unavoidable as they were masterfully painted. 

“Um… Ben?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t help but feel like we have an audience….”

Seeing she was looking over his shoulder Ben turned to look back. His mouth fell open as he realized how the lineup of royals surrounding them on all sides must appear to someone who wasn’t used it. 

“Wow… sorry.” He stammered. Reaching up, he threw the curtains of his bed around them, sheltering them in a wall of fabric that hid what had felt like watchful eyes. 

“That works for now.” Rey giggled 

“I promise I'll have the servants put them... somewhere else... as soon as possible...” 

With that promise she grabbed the open edges of his robe and pulled him back in. "Now, where were we...”

***** 

That evening, Rey and Poe sat on a couch in the library across from Ben and Jaina as they prepared to share the truth of what had led to their unusual upbringing. 

“So who talks first…” Poe said, looking to Rey nervously. “I talk first, you talk first?”

“I’ll start...” Rey took a deep breath. With the heaviness of what was coming, she knew she'd need to be the one to lead. “You make sure to fill in wherever you notice me leaving important things out.”

“Works for me.” He nodded. 

“First things first… I’d better begin with the battle that started the war...”

“The war on the Northuldra…” Jaina spoke up. The subject had hung heavy in her mind since the first time they’d let it slip. “We’re listening.”

Rey and Poe did their best to recall every detail of the stories they’d been told when they were old enough to hear them. What started between the two of them as a slow, cautions retelling of events gradually spiraled into revealing the full depth of what all had happened. Though it took time to get comfortable opening up about the truth, once they’d started the words that had trickled at first grew until they burst forth, flowing out like a damn that had waited years to be broken.

The battle of the Enchanted Forest where Ruenard’s men had inexplicably attacked the Northuldra, killing their high priest and igniting the fighting that expelled everyone from the forest...

The vicious war that had followed, where Ruenard did all he could to hunt the Northuldra down for their magic, vowing to chase them the ends of the Earth…

How many had fled, choosing to sail to other lands to avoid being killed for practicing the old ways they believed in…

How Poe, Finn, Rose, and Rey’s parents had been the only ones who’d been able to bring themselves to hide their children with the trolls, hoping one day they’d be back to reunite with them…

...and how that day had never come. By the time Ruenard died searching for signs of those who’d fled, all traces of the Northuldra had disappeared.

As Rey and Poe’s retelling of what had happened to their people came to an end, Ben realized he and his sister were gripping each other’s hands so tightly that they were nearly shaking. 

Everything they’d just learned shattered what they’d been raised to believe about what their kingdom stood for. Hard as it was to take in, deep down they knew Rey and Poe were telling the truth. It answered a great many questions about family history both had kept to themselves for years. 

For Jaina, it also explained a lot about the unusual story Poe had told her earlier. 

"Everything you told me this morning... You didn't leave home in search of adventure... You left to find your family, didn't you?" 

"I did..." He confirmed. "...but I didn't find them."

Jaina tried to think of what to say in response to such a crushing revelation, but the words didn't come. Instead, she sat in silent horror as the truth continued to sink in.

Letting go of his sister's hand, Ben shook his head as he tried to come to his senses. His mind reeled from all he’d just heard. 

“So… all of this started because of the battle that lead to the mist that hangs over the Enchanted Forest?”

“You two _have ___heard of that battle before...” Poe said to clarify.

“Our father told us a story about it when we were younger.” Ben replied looking to his sister. “Though his telling of it went a bit differently. It was a hard story for him to tell.”

“Is there anything else he told you about it?” Rey asked, hoping they could piece together some of what went wrong. 

“He didn’t know what started the fighting... just that it had happened.” Jaina did her best to remember how it had gone. Han had only told them the story once, many years ago. “He was there, but he was very young at the time. Too young to probably understand what he was seeing. Somehow he survived, though he wasn’t sure how. He woke up separated from everyone. When he made it home, his father told him the Northuldra had betrayed them. He also told him as punishment the forest had locked the tribe inside, while forcing everyone else out. Lastly, he said his father was never the same after that. He became obsessed with work and only left his study to..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words, realizing the horrible truth behind it. 

"Whatever it is, you can say it." Rey assured her, her eyes letting her know they needed to hear the truth. 

"Father said the only time he left his study was to go away on hunting trips, the length of which got longer and longer as time went on."

"At least he was somewhat honest." Poe sighed.

Jaina looked at the ground as her hands gripped the edge of her seat. She didn't know what else to say to that, other than to continue with what she'd been telling them. "Grandfather also ordered that father was never to go outside the castle walls again until he knew for sure it was safe, whatever that meant. Things stayed that way for many years, until our, well, we were told our grandfather died on one of his... hunting trips... when Ben and I were too young to remember.” 

“So shutting kids away is a tradition in the royal family?” Poe said under his breath without thinking.

Rey shot him a look that let him know that hadn’t at all been the right way to phrase that.

The wave of shame coming over Jaina grew as she came to terms with how little of the truth had been shared with them... with their father... 

How Han shutting Ben away had just been his way of doing what he knew... 

How her own frustration over what she saw happening to their family couldn’t have made things any easier… 

“I imagine a lot of things have been misunderstood over time.” Rey said, doing her best to cover for Poe’s gaffe. 

Ben sighed heavily as more and more about the past began to make sense. “He hid everything from him… he wasn’t protecting him at all.”

Just then another thought hit Jaina. “You know- as fearful as grandfather was of magic, he didn’t seem to have passed that fear down to father."

Ben looked at her, realizing what she was saying. His lip shook for a moment as he remembered how careful and patient his father had been with him as his powers grew. Han had done all he could to help his son understand what was happening, even if he didn’t understand it himself.

“I'm sure he feared it _for ___me, for what it could do to me, but he knew it was a part of who I was.” Ben’s heart sank as he thought of all his parents must have gone through, seeing their son struggling with something they couldn’t begin to help him with. “I put them through so much...”

Just as it felt like the room had begun to close in, he felt his sister take his hand again. 

“They did the best they could with what they knew.” The weight in her eyes reminded him she’d been there for all of it, even if she hadn’t had any clue what was really going on.

_What they knew… ___

Those words stuck out in Ben’s mind as if they echoed through the room. With what few things Rey had taught him about magic already, he remembered intuition was something to listen too.

His gaze drifted over to a trunk at the edge of the library, one that hadn’t been opened since their parent’s deaths. Like many things in the castle that belonged to their mother and father, neither Ben nor Jaina had ever had the courage to open it. Both knew it contained Leia’s favorite blankets and scarves to curl up in on chilly nights. All at once Ben remembered her favorite scarf, the one she wore all the time…

His vision clouding at the edges, the memory struck him as strongly as if it were playing out right I front of him. 

Their mother sitting between them on this very couch… 

He and Jaina cuddled up on either side of her, their heads laying in her lap… 

Her scarf draped around her as she told them one of her many favorite stories…. 

The colorful designs that trailed down it’s edges, right next to his face… 

The four points of the design…. The symbols around them… 

Instinctively he rose to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Jaina asked, as he walked back and knelt in front of the trunk. 

She watched anxiously as the room was filled with the sound of the trunk’s hinges creaking open, protesting years of lack of use. Seconds later Ben had returned and was sitting beside her. Staring down at what he’d brought out, the long fabric that draped over his hands made Jaina’s eyes brim with tears.

“Mother’s scarf?!” She asked, choking up. She couldn’t begin to imagine what had caused him to bring it out after all this time. 

All at once the familiar smell of Leia’s perfume hit them. Clutching the ends of it, they leaned in to hold the fabric up close to their faces, breathing in the scent, feeling the scarf's softness against their skin, their hearts filling with a mixture of happiness and sadness neither knew what to do with. 

Their emotions overwhelming them, the twins were suddenly in each other’s arms. Tears spilled down their cheeks as they held each other in as tight of an embrace as any they’d ever shared. In that moment, both began to realize they’d never truly mourned their parents together. 

Poe went to say something but Rey stopped him.

“Just give them a moment.” She whispered. “I’m sure it’s a lot to take in...” Sensing Ben’s emotions, she could tell what he’d just brought out had meant a great deal to their mother. It was no wonder the two of them had bonded so strongly over it…

Watching them finally connecting over their shared loss, the importance of what Ben had gone to retrieve suddenly became abundantly clear. On their mother’s scarf were the signs of the magical spirits- four symbols Rey and Poe knew well. Their mouths hung open in shock as they came to terms with a remarkable insight into to the events of the past neither could have anticipated.

While Ruenard waged a war against the Northuldra, somehow his son and heir had fallen in love with everything his father had fought to destroy...

The two people they’d found themselves falling for weren’t so different from themselves. At least, not so different as appearances would make one think they were.

After some time, the twins were able to catch their breath. Pulling apart, both simultaneously brushed tears from each other’s cheeks, glowing from the understanding both had felt coming between them as they allowed their sorrow to pour out freely. Everything they thought they’d lost between them over the years had been right here all along- waiting for them to rediscover it when they were ready. 

As Ben turned to look at Rey, the truth already shone in his eyes. 

“You know, don’t you?” Rey asked. “You know what that scarf means?”

“I think… I’m beginning to have an idea.” Ben looked down at it again before looking up at his sister. 

“What _what ___means?” Jaina asked as their eyes met.

“The embroidery on that scarf represents symbols of magic.” Rey explained, sensing Ben didn’t yet have the words to do so. “Those four diamond shaped designs represent the four spirits that govern nature. The blue and purple are water and wind which Ben controls, and the red and orange are fire and Earth which I control.” 

Rey looked at Poe as she revealed something she’d kept from her siblings most of her life. “The diamond in the middle with a line down the center is a dyad- two halves of a whole. It represents Ben and myself. It’s said the dyad will return whenever a great wrong has been done, to come together and set things right.”

Poe leaned back into the couch. 

“That explains a few things...” He quiped. 

“So our mother having a Northuldra scarf…” Jaina’s words trailed off as she looked down at the fabric in her hands.

“She didn’t just _have ___a Northuldra scaf.” Rey explained. “For her care as much for this as I sense she did, she would have been Northuldra herself.”

“How exactly did your parents meet?” Poe asked, wondering how such a thing was even possible. 

The twins looked at eachother, neither remembering a specific story of when they met. 

Jaina was first to speak up. “They were childhood friends… I don't think they ever told us exactly when they met...” 

“...after father was ordered to never leave the castle, mother would climb the walls and sneak through the trees into the garden so she could still see him.” A smile came over Ben as memories of hearing about their early years warmed his heart. “When she was old enough, she came to work as a servant in the castle. That’s a story they told us again and again. As children they were best friends, but as they grew older they fell in love. Remember how he finally told grandfather?”

Jaina laughed, the thought bringing a smile to her face as well. “He brought her into his study one day and said _Father, Leia and I are madly in love. I’m going to marry her and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it! ___”

Completing that thought for her, Ben continued. “…and grandfather just stared at him blankly and said _That's wonderful, Han. It's time you took a bride anyway. Tell my steward to arrange the ceremony in the chapel next week. ___and went right back to work. They'd kept their love a secret for years, only to find out grandfather didn't care what he did, so long as it happened within castle walls.”

"Thoughtful of him to let his son have _some ___happiness..." Poe said lowly so only Rey could hear. Her sharp side eye reminded him this wasn't the time for his usual commentary.

Finishing the story as though she'd recited it a hundred times, Jaina made sure to add the most important detail. "A year later, the kingdom celebrated the first twins ever born to the Arendelle royal family.” The look she and Ben shared as she said it made it clear that was a line they'd heard many times. 

“Right under his nose….” Rey marveled at the irony of the love that had grown in the heart of Arendelle, in the spite of the horror going on around them. It reminded her of one of the trolls favorite sayings. _No matter how bad things might get, love finds a way. ___

Combined feelings of peace and awe washed over the twins as they came to terms with the truth of who their mother had been, and what their parents love had meant. All at once both were overwhelmed with a new cascade of emotions.

In spite of all the horrible things their grandfather had done, their mother and father’s love shone a whole new light on the events of the past. If there was any hope of their kingdom further unraveling the mysteries of the past and learning how to heal from what Ruenard had done, surely their parents love story was as strong a sign of hope as any... 

Remembering their parents together after all this time, a memory stood out to Jaina that she hadn't expected. She wasn't sure what made her think of it, but having buried such things away for so long, she had to share it with Ben as soon as it came to her mind. 

“What was the song mother used to sing to us... about the magical island?"

“Ahch-to Hallan?” Ben replied right away.

“Yes! That’s the one!”

“Your mother sang you a song about Ahch-to Hallan?!” Rey asked stunned. She’d never heard the tale of Ahch-to Hallan put into song. The notion was further confirmation of the incredible truth they'd just discovered. 

“It was her favorite lullaby to sing to us.” Ben confirmed, as the memories came flooding back. 

Art credit- Ureshian_Universe, with edits by Thirstorder3987

“Do you think you can remember all the words?” Rey asked, desperate to hear them. 

“We can certainly try." Jaina replied, not about to allow her brother a moment to get nervous about singing. 

Fortunately, he didn't seem to have that issue. Together the twins could all but feel Leia’s presence as they began singing the tune she’d often lulled them to sleep with. 

_“Where the north wind, meets the sea.  
Land will rise up, just for you and me.  
Sleep my darlings, safe and sound.  
For in it’s power, all is found. ___

_In the sea cave, deep and true.  
Lie the answers, and a path for you.  
Dive down deep under it’s ground.  
Within its mirror, worlds abound. ___

_Yes time reveals to those who see,  
And deep within, all magic flows.  
But can you brave what you might be?  
Can you face what the mirror knows? ___

_Where the north wind, meets the sea,  
There’s a window of possibility.  
Come my darling, homeword bound.  
When all is lost, then all is found.” ___

As the last line was sung, the twins broke into their biggest smiles yet knowing they’d remembered every single word. 

“Yep… that sounds every bit as wild as the story we heard as kids.” Poe chuckled. “So, before we go any further, are you going to tell them who your parents were, or should I?” He asked side eyeing Rey, realizing she’d managed to leave that all-important detail out. 

“I can tell them.” Rey said looking down at her lap. “My mother and father were Chief and Chieftainess of the Northuldra. They were the last of those who left. I don’t have any memories of them. The last time they were seen was when they left me with the trolls and boarded a ship to flee somewhere safe until it was ok to return. As kids, we hoped our families had found Ahch-To Hallan and would come back for us now that the war was over...” 

She paused as she came to the truth that had taken a lifetime to come to terms with. 

“Unfortunately, neither they nor any of our people have been seen or heard of in well over a decade. There's never been any sign of such an island. It’s clear they never made it, wherever it was they were supposed to go. That, or they’re stuck somewhere, unable to leave. As long as it’s been, I’ve come to accept it’s more likely the former.”

Jaina looked between the two of them. As profound as her own loss had been, she couldn’t imagine the torture of never knowing what had happened to her family. “Oh you two, I’m so, so sorry...” Her words trailed off as she knew they could never express the depth of her heartbreak over what they’d lost. 

“Thank you…” Rey spoke up, sensing what couldn’t be said. “It’s alright, though. It’s a truth we learned to live with a long time ago.”

At that moment another thought came into Jaina’s mind. “So then… as their daughter, you’d be the queen, or, what was the word you used?”

“Chieftainess.” Rey replied. 

“Chieftaness of the Northuldra, and Ben is the King of Arendelle...” Jaina looked back and forth between the two of them. “That is _more than a little ___serendipitous...”

Poe held back a chuckle. “You’ll get used to it now that you're learning about having a magical sibling. Everything about their kind is…” Rey shot him yet another look to remind him of the seriousness of what they were discussing. “Anyways, I'm sure next we'll hear you and I have some destiny in this as well.”

“ _Of course ___you two have a role to play in all this!” Rey said adamantly. “None of us is here by accident. For starters, Ben and I might never have found each other if not for you two.”

"I guess we did have a part to play in that..."

“Actually, your role in all this is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Ben said suddenly.

“Me?” Poe asked, noticing he was speaking directly to him. 

“I’d like to have you on my council of advisors- if that’s something you’d be interested in.”

Poe looked back at him stunned. “Are you serious?!”

“Of course I’m serious. Those left from my father’s council have been meeting and making the major decisions since my father passed, but now that I’ve taken the throne I’ll need to assemble my own council.” 

“You really _are ___serious?!” It was the absolute last thing he’d expected to be asked. “Why me?”

“There isn’t anyone on the council to represent those who live in the more remote regions of Arendelle. Knowing what I do now, it’s clear there’s a far greater need for that than I realized before. I’d be honored if you’d help me figure out how to bring this kingdom back to the way things should be, to make sure such the truth of what happened is told and to set things right... if such a thing is even possible.”

Poe had no idea what to say to that. He sat speechless for a few moments

Ben remembered one detail he’d forgotten to include. “Also, before you answer, know that would mean you’d have to come live here at the palace with us.”

“Live _here?” ___Ben’s offer was becoming more unbelievable by the moment. “I uh… I suppose I could manage that.” He said, trying not to smile too big.

Jaina lit up, smiling from ear to ear. 

“One more thing-“ Ben went on, “If there’s anyone else you’d like to bring with you that could give me more insight into what all has happened, what _really ___happened, I’d love to have them as well.”

Poe and Rey knew exactly who that would be. 

“I suppose that means Finn will be coming to join us.” Rey smiled.

“Both Tico’s, considering they’re a unit.” Poe added.

“Absolutely.” Ben confirmed. “This place has been empty for far too long. It’s time Arendelle’s royal court was brought back to life. The best way to do that is filling this castle with it’s own people- those who should have been here all along”

Rey's heart leapt with joy at Ben's words. As fearful as she'd first been just days ago about who fate had set her to be with, now she couldn’t wait to see what type of world they could create together. 

In addition to their anticipation over what was to come, both Poe and Rey were blown away by Ben’s immediate determination to figure out how the right wrongs of the past. They'd been so afraid of sharing the truth. With all that had happened in such a short amount of time, they hadn’t really known what to expect. Now that they’d faced their fears, they found themselves wondering what they’d been afraid of. Helping Ben and Jaina save Arendelle from eternal winter had only been the start of their finding true path. Along the way, they’d found family they hadn’t known they were searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was to be the final chapter ended up sprawling into two. This next one will finish up our tale of love and adventure. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter's set up for a possible sequel to come!


	14. Winter's Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concluding our tale of elemental adventure, Ben, Rey, Jaina, and Poe look towards the future as Arendelle’s royal court comes back to life around them. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/cXY1667)  
> 
> 
> Artist credit for moodboard- Panda Cappuccino, with edits for story by Thirstorder3987. Link to original work- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/800514902486533951/

Several months had passed since Ben's coronation and the subsequent adventures that came after. A thick blanket of natural snow now lay over the kingdom as the season of winter stretched into its height. 

Poe had never been so nervous as he felt meeting Ben alone in his study. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, white pouring out of the sky in the windows behind Ben, he felt truly speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. 

“So, uh… what brings you to see me today?” Ben asked, not used to having to be the one to make conversation. 

“I…” Poe looked down at his lap, trying to remember all the words he’d been planning to say that he’d somehow miraculously forgot. “It’s about Jaina…”

“What about her?” Ben asked with a slight smile. 

The look Ben had told him had had a fairly good idea what was going on. He figured it was time to skip whatever sentimentalities he’d planed on saying and get to the point. 

“I was wondering… I wanted to know if it would be ok, if I asked for your sister’s hand in marriage.”

Ben stared at him blankly for a second, not at all helping Poe’s nerves.

“Oh, _thank god…” ___He finally sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“What?”

“You have _no idea ___how much she’s been on me about it lately, asking if you showed any signs of proposing. I kept telling her you’d get to it when you were ready. If I’m honest, I probably screwed things up asking her opinion on a ring for Rey. Now rings and proposals is all she can think about and-”

“You got a ring for Rey?!” Poe interrupted him. 

“Yeah I-“ Suddenly Ben realized he may have forgot something important. “Wait, should I have asked your and Finn’s blessing first?”

“Me and Finn?!” Poe couldn’t help laughing at the thought. “Technically the trolls are her guardians. Even if we were the only family she had, we’d never kid ourselves thinking we had any say over what decisions she makes.”

“So… Do I need to ask the trolls or…” He stopped as he realized how ridiculous that sounded, considering the tribe had tried to marry them the first time Rey brought him to the forest to meet them. 

“Trust me.” Poe laughed, “They’ll be more than fine with it. So you said you got a ring for her?”

“It’s in the works-” Just then Ben remembered another important detail. “Speaking of rings, you’ll need this...” 

Opening a drawer in his desk, he brought out a velvet pouch which he handed to Poe. 

“What’s this?”

“It belonged to our mother. It’s the only ring of hers we have. Go ahead, open it. It’s yours now to give to her when you propose.”

Opening the pouch, Poe pulled out a ring that sparkled with an array stones that nearly took his breath away. 

“Wow…” He said without meaning to. “I mean, thank you! Thank you so much...” He paused again, needed to hear Ben say the words for sure. “I take it this means I have your approval then?”

“My answer is a firm yes.” Ben assured him. 

Poe lit up as he felt himself finally able to breathe again. “I guess the one question now is, how are we gonna pull this off without either one of them figuring out what’s coming?”

“We’d better do it soon…” Ben said looking off. “So what are you thinking for you two?”

“How do you mean?”

“Do you want to ask her just the two of you, somewhere private, or do you want to make it a big event with lots of people there?”

“I want to shout from every mountain top how much I love her.” The way Poe said it sounded like he’d never needed to say anything so much. 

“That’s about what I expected.” Ben smiled. 

“What?”

“That’s a good thing. Someone in this family needs to be comfortable with putting on a show.”

“Happy to help however I can.” Poe nodded, not sure what else to say to that. 

“In that case… I might have an idea…”

*****

A few weeks later, Rey stood before the frosted glass panes of the double doors in Ben’s chambers, watching the sunset over the fjord as the latest wave of flakes poured out of the sky. Though she had her own room for appearances, it was rarely ever used. 

By now the two were always at each other’s side. Their days started and ended together, and any meals that weren’t shared with others were just the two of them. The servants found it charming, seeing them live like normal couples rather than how royalty were expected to live. It came as no surprise, Ben’s father and mother having been the same way many years ago. 

As Rey waited for Ben to finish covering that evening’s arrangements with Kai, she mindlessly ran her fingers over the rubies around her neck, her anticipation growing... 

Tonight’s celebration had been a long time coming for Ben. Though she could tell he was attempting to keep his emotions subdued, there was no hiding how he was feeling under the surface. Part of the collection of portraits he had ordered removed from his chambers had been cleaned and readied for a special re-unveiling at court. Rather than just move them to their new locations, Ben had decided to make their revealing a grand affair for all of court to enjoy.

At the time of his parent’s passing, every image of them had been shrouded in black to observe the mourning period. Once that time was over, Ben had ordered they be brought to his father’s chambers. He’d found himself unable to bear the wave of guilt that came over him each time he saw them. 

That is, on the rare occasion that he’d left his room. 

Years later when the time came for him to move into the sovereign’s chambers, he’d found being surrounded by images of his father comforting, giving him a vision of who he thought he was meant to be. As he prepared for his coronation, he’d had all portraits of his predecessors brought to his room to be added to them. He’d studied each and every one of them religiously, doing all he could to imprint on his mind what a king of Arendelle _should ___look like.

The hope had been if he could just craft his own image to look exactly like them, surely he could convince his kingdom he belonged among them…

Then the day of his coronation arrived, and proceeded to teach him there was a lot more to ruling than just looking the part. 

Everything he’d learned from Rey and Poe after that had shattered his idyllic imaginings of what the kings before him had been like.

At least, one king in particular…

After those revelations, he’d had to decide what to do with the collection of family portraits he’d come to inherit. 

Portraits of Runenard and earlier predecessors had been stored away in the archives of the palace. Ben hoped in time he’d come to understand each of their reigns for what they’d truly been, to learn from them and gain wisdom of what his kingdom needed from him going forward. Those who’s reigns he found to be worthy of commemorating, he’d bring back out when the time came.

All those of his father and immediate family he’d had cleaned and restored, to be the first brought out and appreciated by all. Though Han’s reign had been short by dynastic standards, he was most certainly the kind of leader that deserved to be celebrated. 

As Rey thought over all that had led up to this evening, she suddenly sensed Ben looking at her as he finished going over plans with Kai. I was clear his nerves were spiking…. more so than usual on an evening of court festivities.

Looking back at him, the increased emotion in his eyes confirmed what she’d been feeling.

“What is it?” She asked right away.

With a sheepish look, Ben tried to think of what to say. “You’re just… so beautiful tonight… Standing there with the snow falling… the sun setting behind you…” 

Rey smiled, saying nothing as she turned back to enjoy the view again. Whatever was actually on Ben’s mind, he’d share it with her as soon as they were alone.

A few minutes later after she heard the door shut, Rey felt Ben’s arms surround her. Immediately she leaned into the comfort of him holding her. 

“Are you ready to head down and get the show started?” She asked, sensing his nerves weren’t getting any calmer. 

“There, um, there’s one more thing you’ll need before we go….”

Her brow furrowed as she felt Ben’s hands shaking. 

“…and what’s that?” She wondered out loud.

Clearing his throat, he appeared to take something out of his pocket as he stepped around in front of her. Right away he got down on one knee.

Rey gasped as she realized what the reason for his nervousness had been.

His eyes lit up as he opened a small box, revealing a tiny treasure inside.

“Rey, I’ve never felt such purpose, peace, and above all happiness since you came into my life. I’d been so lost for so long when we found each other. Then right away, you were able to make everything I’d been so confused about make sense. Everything in my life is more beautiful because you’re in it. Will…” He paused as he swallowed hard. _“Will you marry me?!”. ___

“Yes!” She said, her emotions nearly overwhelming her. “Yes! A million times, yes!”

Jumping up, Ben slid the ring he’d had made for her onto her left hand. Their lips instantly met with the promise of all that lay ahead together.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gFpm1vT)

Art credit- Panda Capucino, with edits for story by Thirstorder3987. Link to original work- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/800514902486533951/

After their kiss had come to an end, Rey looked down at the intricate design that now graced her finger. Four gemstones cushioned a diamond in the center, stones that bore the colors representing the four powers of magic they commanded. Rather than being two triangles coming together, the diamond in the center was one solid shape.

[ ](https://ibb.co/2vVP7dz)

Ben beamed at the way her eyes sparkled taking it in.

“Diamonds are the strongest stone there is.” He explained proudly. “What is one, can now never be broken.” 

“Oh _sweetheart…” ___Rey said as more tears welled up. “I can’t have imagined _anything ___more perfect… Where did you… Did you have this made?”

“I did. It’s been a while since the crown jewels of the Queens of Arendelle had anything added to the collection… I figured this was an excellent addition.”

“Collection?” The word caught Rey off guard. 

“I guess we hadn’t talked about that part much yet. The jewels my mother wore, and those my grandmother wore, they’re passed down from queen to queen. Every kingdom has a collection of jewels their queens wear at formal occasions. They’ll be yours now, to be reset however you choose.”

“Reset?” Rey couldn’t help feeling anxious at the idea. “I wouldn’t know the first thing to do with…” She stopped, spotting Ben eyeing the elegant ruby necklace of her own making she already wore. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to figure something out.” He smiled. 

Just then Rey remembered something else she’d been looking forward to this evening. “Did you and Poe by chance plan this together?”

“Plan what?” 

“For you to propose before the ball?”

Ben did his best to appear none the wiser. “What makes you ask that?” 

“I may have figured out he has something special planned for Jaina tonight.”

“Does he?” The slyness of his expression grew as he said it.

“He doesn’t get much past me without my noticing...”

“I had figured that out by now.” He laughed, his knowing look now fully giving himself away. 

“So… are you going to tell me now or not?” She smiled coyly, with a look that let him know it was time to confess. 

“We did plan things together… I’d propose before hand since big public displays aren’t really our thing. Being that Poe and Jaina have no issue with the spotlight, tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity to let them enjoy it.”

Rey loved hearing how carefully Ben had thought everything out. “How exactly do you two plan on making this happen?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise, though, I’m sure you’ve figured some of it out by now.”

“I have a bit of an idea…”

“We’d better get to it then.” Ben said, suddenly eager to get downstairs. 

“You don’t waste time do you?” She asked as he offered his arm.

“I like to be efficient… yes.”

Rey smiled to herself as they left his chambers, feeling his mix of nervousness blending with joy for what was to come. As adorably anxious as Ben could be about events like proposals, once a course had been set, nothing ever stood in his way. That determination was one of the many qualities that had her falling in love with him over and over again.

***** 

Later that evening, Rey stood with Poe as they admired one of the featured paintings in the great hall. It was the last where the twins were together with their parents. Sitting in front of Leia and Han, Ben and Jaina looked to be in their preteen years. 

“How often do you wonder what it would be like?” Rey asked, knowing Poe understood.

“To know your real parents? All the time… I can tell it still weighs on Jaina. I’m sure it always will.”

“Ben too…” She paused, looking at the painting while trying to picture being a part of such a happy memory. “I sometimes find myself questioning which is harder; never having known them, or having them and then losing them.”

Poe pondered the thought for a moment. “I suppose each is especially hard, in it’s own way.”

“That is a good way of putting it.” The more she learned about the life Jaina and Ben had lead, the more she understood truths like that one. Growing up in a castle might make one’s life look easier to outsiders, but that didn’t mean they didn’t face their own hardships. If anything, life at the top could be far lonelier than she’d ever imagined. 

“Gloves tonight, huh?” Poe mentioned after a few seconds, hoping to lighten the mood.

Rey had made sure to keep her engagement ring hidden before the official announcement was made. Naturally, she’d noticed Poe eying her left hand a few times, doing his usual terrible job of being subtle. 

“It’s chilly.” She mumbled, not making eye contact. 

“Fair enough.” 

She couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “You know- you really are the worst at keeping secrets.”

“Important secrets I have no problem with… Fun secrets- that’s another story.” 

Just then Rey spotted the twins approaching. 

“By the looks of it you might not have to keep it much longer…” 

“This one’s caught your eye?” Jaina asked as she and Ben joined them. 

“It’s quickly becoming my favorite.” Rey confirmed, “The four of you look so happy together here.”

“Mom, dad, and Jaina, yes..... As for me, well, looks can be deceiving.” Ben spoke up. 

Rey’s usual curiosity got the better of her. “And what might that mean?”

“I was a bit dramatic for that particular siting.”

Jaina couldn’t help smirking as she looked to her brother. His flair for drama was every bit as strong as his ability to be vague. 

“Do you want me to tell the story behind this one or would you prefer to?” She asked, knowing someone would need to elaborate now that he’d brought it up. 

“You’ve always been the better storyteller.”

By now Rey and Poe were listening intently. Both were used to Jaina retelling the many stories of their unusual childhood. 

“You’ll notice none of our hands are showing besides our father’s.” Jaina began, “When we started the sitting, not knowing any better the artist asked Ben to take his gloves off, which right away he refused. Just being asked caused him to bolt and run back up to his room. Mom went up to him to try and assure him it would be alright, but he insisted he wouldn’t come back out unless he was allowed to wear them. Of course at the time I had no idea why, but mother and father weren’t questioning it so I didn’t either. He was wearing his gloves at all times back then so I knew it was important to him. Eventually they settled on the decision that he could wear them, but hide his hands. Mother and I both placed our hands to be hidden to be supportive. The portrait artist still recommended that our father’s hands be shown. He said it make a king look untrustworthy for his hands not to be shown in a portrait.” 

As Rey looked over the painting and saw what she was saying, knowing that detail gave a whole new understanding to the image. Her heart melted all over again from the scene before her. Not only did it show a loving and happy family, but one that did their best to understand and take care of each other, no matter how different someone’s needs might seem.

[](https://ibb.co/LtFBZKR)

Jaina went on as telling the story brought another idea to mind. “While we’re on the subject of family portraits- this is the most current one Arendelle has. It’s hardly a current representation of what Ben or I look like though. I think it’s time we commission another, don’t you Ben?”

“I suppose…” He muttered, having a good idea where she was going with this. 

“The two of you would look great together in one of these all grown up.” Poe agreed. “Although it would be hard to beat how adorable you were as kids.” 

“I’d hope to have you two in it along with us.” Jaina noted.

“For that to happen, wouldn’t we’d have to officially be members of the royal family?” Rey asked, doing her best to sound nonchalant. 

“Indeed... you would.” Jaina said, happy her point had hit it’s mark. 

Looking a little more emotional than usual, Poe took Jaina’s hand and squeezed it tight. It was clear the wait for what was to come was killing him. 

Saying nothing, Ben suddenly pulled Rey away up toward the dais.

“I think that’s our cue to follow…” Poe said, bringing Jaina with him as he trailed behind them through the crowd.

“What cue?” Jaina asked, confused where this was suddenly going. 

“You know your brother… he hates to do things alone.” 

“Do you _know ___Ben?” She scoffed.

“That’s the joke.”

“Ha, that’s actually pretty good...”

Moments later all four made it together to the front of the hall. Around them trumpets sounded to capture the court’s attention. 

“I really don’t think we’re supposed to be up here.” Jaina whispered, leaning over to Poe.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” He assured her, staring blankly ahead.

Kai spoke up as the sound of the trumpets faded.

“Citizens of Arendelle, members of the court! It gives his majesty great pleasure to announce that, as of this evening, he and the lady Rey are engaged to be married. The ceremony will take place in three month’s time, On the tenth of March, in the year of our Lord Eighteen hundred and forty four.”

With that all members the court burst into applause. Amidst the fervor Jaina shrieked with excitement at the news. 

“We’re going to be sisters!” She cheered as she threw her arms around Rey’s neck in a hug. “So that’s what this was about?! Ah! I don’t think I could be any happier!”

“Are you sure about that?” She heard Poe say. 

“What?” She turned to look back at him as their hug came to an end. 

At that moment Ben raised a hand to get court's attention, letting them know the announcement wasn’t quite over. As he did, he and Rey stepped to the side, ensuring Poe and Jaina were center stage. 

Poe took both Jaina’s hands in his as he spoke up. 

“You’ve always said the happiest years of your life was when you and Ben did everything together.”

Looking around the suddenly silent court, Jaina found herself even more confused as to what was going on. 

“Well…” She stammered, “Up till now, yes, but-“

“Maybe it’s time you get back to that?” He cut her off. 

“How exactly?” She asked, her excitement building as she began to guess what this was about.

“Like… both of you having royal weddings to plan?” Lowering to one knee, Poe pulled out the ring that had once belonged to Leia. Rey had never seen so much determination in him than with what he said next. 

“Princess Jaina of Arendelle, will you marry me?”

Jaina’s eyes filled with tears as the emotion of the moment all but overwhelmed her. “Yes!” 

At that the court exploded with even more gusto than before. 

Poe rose to his feet, sliding the ring on her finger. Right away he took her face in his hands, kissing her with everything he had. Jaina glowed amidst their kiss, grasping his wrists while leaning into the devotion she was by now accustomed to having showered on her. 

“They really are perfect for each other.” Rey whispered to Ben, wiping fresh tears from her own eyes. 

“Fate has a way of bringing the right people together.” He smiled down at her. 

As their kiss came to an end, Jaina turned to the court. “Two royal weddings it is then!” She cheered, proudly displaying the newly added ring to her left hand as they made their way down the steps to rejoin the crowd. Ben and Rey followed happily behind. 

Right away two people who’d become dear friends to Jaina over the past few months appeared. Rose and Finn Rose rushed up, joining in the celebration. 

“Two weddings!” Rose gushed as she admired Jaina and Rey’s new rings. “I’ve never had so much to look forward to!” 

“I mean… I like to think our own wedding when we first got here was pretty special.” Finn joked.

“Oh, you know what I mean!” She laughed. 

“I suppose you two can help us figure out the whole married life thing?” Poe asked.

“We’ll do what we can.” Finn said hugging him in congratulations. 

Just then a flurry of excited beeps parted the crowd as BB-8 rolled up.

“Yes little buddy, two weddings to plan, can you believe it?” Ben said, answering the little snowball. 

At that BB-8 spun around, as excited as he’d ever been. His next set of beeps asked what he could do to help prepare for the big events. 

“Well… the first thing you can do is go tell the musician to strike up our favorite waltz. You know the one.” 

In an instant he’d disappeared, darting in and out between courtiers as he whirred away.

“Want to help me get really get the party started?” Ben said, offering Rey his hand to lead her further on the dance floor. “This court has a lot to celebrate.” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She beamed. 

Taking their place at the center of the room, Rey spotted Gerda in the corner, overcome with the happiest of tears.

Kai offered her his handkerchief, doing his best not to break down as well. Everythingthat had happened at the palace over the past few months had been a dream come true for them as well. Both twins had been shut away for so long. Now, just months after Ben’s reign had begin, there was not one but TWO royal weddings for them to help plan. It was everything they’d hoped for the children who they’d watched mourn their parents at such a young age.

As the three couples took their spots on the dance floor, the court musicians struck up a lively tune that was quickly becoming popular at court. It was one that had been commission to commemorated the start of new king’s reign- Winter’s Walz. 

Arendelle’s royal court had come back to life, and with it the future of the kingdom was as promising as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this magical tale as much as I enjoyed writing it! A big thank you to all my WIP readers who've been here along the way, and to any new readers who've just found this story!

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️Don't forget to water your fanfics! Words of encouragement are what keep inspiration magic flowing. ❤️
> 
> Kudos are always lovely, but what really sets an author's soul on fire is getting a comment that someone is enjoying our work. If you're liking this story and want to see more, let me know in the comments! I love hearing my readers are enjoying a story every step of the way!
> 
> Need more Reylo? Say hi on Twitter! 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/1Q2sJVW)  
>   
> 


End file.
